The caged bird
by IlusionGris
Summary: Los deseos primitivos que todo hombre posee confunden a Naruto. Si se deja arrastrar por el placer puede perder algo más que la cordura, puede perder la relación que mantiene con Sasuke, pero su querido azabache le propone una solución demasiado tentadora: Compartir su amor con un tercero, compartir lo que solo se comparte entre dos.
1. Primer encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

 **SasuNaruNeji**

 **Yaoi** en su máxima expresión.

* * *

 **Primer encuentro**

* * *

—¿Un chico? —Enarcó una ceja sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla encendida del celular que iluminaba su rostro tenuemente.

—Sí, es primo de mi mejor amiga —contestó sentándose a su lado y provocando que los cojines del sillón se levantaran por su peso.

El de cabellos rubios despegó por fin la vista de los mensajes de texto que recibía para prestarle atención a su amigo.

—¿Y conoces a ese tipo?

—No... —Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, como si aquello fuera el menor de los problemas.

—¿Y si es homofóbico? —Tenía una muy buena razón para preocuparse por la respuesta.

—No lo sé... Pero en estos tiempos la gente se ha vuelto más tolerante —intentó tranquilizarlo con un argumento muy pobre.

—Serás idiota, Kiba —profirió Sasuke a su espalda. Justo entraba a la sala y había escuchado la conversación—: No pretendo fingir ser un amigo de Naruto solo para no incomodar a su nuevo compañero.

—Nadie te pidió que fingieras —murmuró con fastidio.

Estaba realmente agotado como para ponerse a discutir sobre la tolerancia de un tipo del que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

—Como sea, no lo sabremos hasta conocerlo —interrumpió con prudencia el rubio—. ¿Cuándo llega? —dijo lo último con auténtico interés.

Kiba ladeó la cabeza y su rostro reflejó concentración:

—Quizá la próxima semana —contestó vagamente al no poder recordar con exactitud nada más allá de que era un chico y que pronto tendría que mudarse con ellos.

—¿La próxima semana? —No pudo evitar sonar alterado—. Las clases inician la próxima semana, ¿cuándo pretende instalarse?

—Ese no es tu problema, _Dobe_ , con que pague su parte del alquiler y mantenga limpia su habitación, lo demás no debe preocuparte porque es asunto suyo. —Lo empujó para que se recorriera y le dejara una esquina del sillón.

—Yo pienso igual, ese tipo tendrá sus motivos. Además no podemos quejarnos, después de todo ya depositó lo de dos meses —respondió mientras tomaba el mando del televisor para elegir una película.

—Solo espero no sea una molestia —comentó Sasuke para finalizar con la conversación.

Los tres, sentados frente a la gran pantalla plasma, descansaban después de terminar de desempacar.

Naruto y Kiba habían rentado un departamento —que contaba con tres habitaciones— con la intención de que Shikamaru fuese su compañero, pero el chico al final había decidido vivir con su novia, por lo que se vieron obligados a buscar a alguien más.

Después de varias llamadas a todos sus conocidos, Kiba contactó con su amiga de infancia quien le mencionó que su primo estudiaba en la universidad donde pronto ingresarían; la chica le preguntó a su primo si le interesaba rentar un piso con _roomies_ y accedió. El alquiler era caro por la zona y ahorrar un par de _yenes_ no le cayó nada mal.

El problema era que aunque Sasuke no viviría con ellos, Naruto y él no esconderían que tenían una relación. Todos sus amigos lo sabían, pero en más de una ocasión enfrentaron rechazo; ellos no querían ocultar ante nadie lo que sentían y no pretendían hacerlo ante aquel desconocido que en un par de días comenzaría a compartir su hogar.

Ese día, después de ayudar a los chicos, al ocultarse el sol Sasuke se marchó; vivía con su hermano mayor, Itachi, un respetable maestro de biología en la universidad.

Sasuke con dieciocho años ingresaría a la carrera de filosofía en la misma institución donde su hermano ejercía su profesión, por eso se había mudado con él hace un par de semanas atrás, dejando por fin la casa de sus padres para adquirir un poco de independencia.

Su relación con Itachi se podría definir como buena, a pesar de que no hablaran todo el tiempo, se llevaban muy bien.

El mayor de los Uchiha tenía conocimiento de la relación que mantenía con Naruto y hasta cierto punto lo apoyaba.

•••

La semana transcurrió como toda una locura, Kiba y Naruto no tuvieron más remedio que adaptarse a la agitada vida de la ciudad, entre el tráfico y el ritmo acelerado se sentían más agotados de lo normal.

•••

Mientras tanto, un castaño de pelo largo se acomodaba en el departamento. Con solo un par de maletas y una mochila colgada en su hombro, ya que el piso estaba amueblado y no ocupaba gran cosa —solo ropa, libros y un par de objetos personales—, salió deprisa a su próxima clase, había perdido la primera, pero después se preocuparía por ello.

•••

Ese día, el primero en llegar fue Uzumaki, por curiosidad se asomó en la habitación del nuevo inquilino. Sacó su celular de la mochila y escribió un mensaje con rapidez a Kiba y Sasuke: « _Llegó nuestro roomie, sus cosas están aquí, pero él no está, ¿no vendrán a darle la bienvenida?_ ».

Entró a su habitación y mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a la ducha su celular timbró anunciando una respuesta, se asomó y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Kiba:« _Salí con mis compañeros a comer, llego en una hora_ ».

Siempre había sido muy sociable, no le sorprendía que en apenas el primer día ya había hecho nuevos amigos, Naruto no se quedaba atrás, pero no se sentía de humor. Adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente no era sencillo para él, extrañaba su antigua casa.

•••

Sasuke tocó el timbre para anunciar su visita. La puerta se abrió de golpe ocasionando que retrocediera un paso por el susto.

—Solo eres tú —dijo Kiba con una nada disfrazada cara de decepción.

Ignorando aquel comentario poco amable, preguntó:

—¿Aún no llega?

—No, no lo ha hecho —respondió Naruto apareciendo en el pasillo—. ¿Tienes su número? —Se dirigió a su amigo.

—Se me olvidó pedírselo a Hinata. —Sonrió apenado.

—Como sea, tiene que estar aquí en algún momento. —Ocultó la frustración en su voz y pasó de largo en dirección a la habitación de su novio.

Después de charlar sobre su día, Sasuke miró el reloj, pasaban de las nueve de la noche, mañana todos tenían que madrugar.

—Bueno... Me tengo que ir —caminó hasta la puerta y antes de alcanzar el pomo escuchó a Kiba acercarse.

—Solo estuviste aquí para asegurarte de que el nuevo no es un peligro para Naruto —se burló.

—¿Peligro? —Torció los labios imitando una mueca de prepotencia—. Eso es lo último que me pasó por la mente. ¿Quién podría ser mejor que yo?

Sonrió ante su comentario, en realidad, Sasuke solo había ido para comprobar que el chico era de confianza.

—Tu humildad es admirable —comentó y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Nos vemos... —Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios al rubio.

Kiba comenzó a hacer ruidos de asco para molestarlos.

—¡Regresen a tu habitación, yo no tengo la necesidad de ver cuando lo están haciendo!

—¡Quisieras! —Le sacó la lengua y jaló del Uchiha para apresurar el contacto entre sus labios.

•••

A media noche, el chico que todavía no se había presentado, ingresó al departamento. Las luces apagadas evidenciaron que todos dormían; habría querido llegar más temprano para saludarlos, pero el trabajo se había extendido más de lo que calculó.

Con pasos silenciosos entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

•••

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kiba, después de tomar un baño —por suerte cada habitación contaba con uno propio—, salió para prepararse un refrigerio antes de ir a la universidad. Se encontró a su amigo hurgando en la nevera.

Cuando escuchó que se acercaba, se estiró para susurrarle:

—Creo ya llegó, vi la luz filtrarse por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí, yo lo escuché cuando entró, pero tenía mucha pereza para levantarme de la cama —respondió en susurros.

—Buenos días.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la voz a sus espaldas, dieron media vuelta y se encontraron frente a un chico de pelo largo y castaño, tan alto como ellos, delgado y de piel nívea, con unos asombrosos ojos color perla.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono un poco aturdidos por la repentina interrupción.

—Lamento presentarme hasta ahora... Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, espero nos podamos llevar bien. —Se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

—No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. —Lo observó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka.

Ambos hicieron una leve venia.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras se apresuraron para salir; ya tendrían tiempo más delante de conversar sobre ciertos detalles.

•••

— _¡Teme!_ —gritó al encontrarse con Sasuke en un pasillo del edificio de humanidades.

—¿Qué sucede, _Dobe_? —Detuvo sus pasos para que le alcanzara.

—Su nombre es Neji y se nota que es un buen chico.

—Ya veo... —Su expresión neutral no delató la aversión que sentía por tener que acceder a que su novio viviera con un desconocido.

—No tienes que fingir que no te interesa, en la tarde te lo presentaremos. —Le sonrió travieso, ignorando su principal inquietud.

•••

—Puede que sea un poco descortés esta pregunta y si no quieres contestar no hay problema.

Sintió las miradas atentas puestas en su persona:

—Está bien —dijo curioso por saber de qué se trataba.

—¿Eres gay, bisexual, heterosexual? —preguntó Kiba, directo y sin vacilar.

No pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, le parecía una extraña pregunta, de aquellas que formulas después de un largo tiempo de convivencia.

—Heterosexual —respondió Neji.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —Naruto no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

—No, no lo soy. —Observó sus ojos azules.

—Bueno, Naruto y yo estamos en una relación, espero no te incomode.

Ni siquiera parpadeó ante la confesión de Sasuke.

—No, no se preocupen —habló sin cambiar su expresión.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, él era una persona sin prejuicios.

—Yo soy bisexual y algunos de nuestros amigos también, en ocasiones estarán por aquí, pero no te preocupes, no son _tan molestos_ —declaró Kiba.

—Tú también puedes traer a tus amigos, solo que si se quedan a dormir será en tu habitación —agregó el rubio.

—Está bien, gracias por avisar, pero en realidad no creo hacerlo seguido... Trabajo casi toda la semana, apenas tendré tiempo para mí —contestó amable.

—Bueno, entonces no habrá problema —habló resuelto y añadió—: pero sí verás bastante por aquí a Sasuke.

—¿Estudian la misma carrera? —cuestionó más por no arruinar la fluidez de la conversación que por interés.

—No, yo ciencias de la comunicación y Sasuke filosofía —respondió por ambos.

No esperó aquello.

—También estudio filosofía.

—No te he visto en clases. —El azabache lo analizó sin expresión.

—Eso es porque estoy en tercer semestre.

—Entonces eres su _senpai_ —Kiba recalcó con sarcasmo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Neji terminó por desviarla. _Sasuke parecía un tipo arrogante._

•••

La convivencia fue más sencilla de lo que esperaban, Neji era amable, no se metía en los asuntos ajenos, era ordenado, era fácil hablar con él y en solo un mes ya se había adaptado a Kiba y Naruto.

Ellos por su parte eran un desastre, pero trataban de mantener las áreas comunes limpias, su personalidad escandalosa no perturbó a Neji y hasta en ocasiones les seguía la corriente.

Sasuke se mantenía distante y pocas veces intercambiaba más de las palabras necesarias con el nuevo compañero de su novio. A pesar de todo, se toleraban porque tenían más cosas en común que el resto.

•••

—¿Todos son de primero?

—Sí, son buenos chicos —contestó el castaño.

—Pero no abusan de tu amabilidad ¿verdad? —Tenten habló con seriedad.

—No, no necesitan de alguien como yo.

—No sé, creo no es buena idea vivir con ellos, ya no debes tener privacidad. —La chica lo observó con disgusto.

—¿Para qué quiero privacidad? —Desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

—Linda, no te preocupes, sabes que Neji se puede cuidar solo. —Lee tomó su mano sobre la mesa.

Ese par tan extraño eran las únicas personas que conocían parte de su pasado y aun así permanecían a su lado. Sus amigos de infancia, Lee y Tenten, eran pareja; con más de tres años de noviazgo pasaban los ratos libres que tenían en la universidad con Neji. Ambos estudiaban arquitectura.

—Bueno, mi próxima clase comienza en cinco minutos, los veo después. —Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se alejó lo más rápido posible sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

•••

—¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó un chico albino.

—No, vayan ustedes dos, yo estoy cansado y quiero llegar a dormir.

—Vamos Neji, será divertido —habló su compañera.

—Gracias, pero no quiero hacer mal tercio —contestó con una sonrisa disimulada prediciendo la respuesta de su amigo.

—Tú siempre haces mal tercio y nunca te ha importado. —Kimimaro lo observó con burla.

—Entonces disfruten que hoy no quiero importunarlos.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices...

El albino recibió un codazo por parte de su novia.

—No seas grosero, no es lo mismo sin Neji.

—Ya, gracias Karin, pero será en otra ocasión.

Se retiró antes de que la explosiva chica comenzara a golpearlo a él.

Karin era su compañera en la mayoría de sus clases.

Kimimaro era un chico a un año de graduarse en medicina. _Lo conoció de forma extraña._

Neji solía ir a la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas —entre clases y en ocasiones después de salir—, con frecuencia se encontraba con Kimimaro allí, pero fue hasta aquel día cuando en la biblioteca todas las mesas de estudio estaban ocupadas, y que el albino se vio obligado a acercarse a Neji pidiendo permiso para sentarse con él, que rompieron la primera barrera. Era época de proyectos finales, por lo que una larga temporada compartieron mesa y poco a poco fueron intercambiando frases más largas. Ambos apreciaban el silencio, pero disfrutaban las conversaciones que mantenían en susurros. Kimimaro era un antisocial, de aura negativa y grande inteligencia. Hubo una ocasión donde Karin acompañó a Neji a la biblioteca y conoció al futuro médico; se enamoró perdidamente. Desde aquel día se volvieron muy unidos, los tres eran lobos solitarios en su propio mundo, al encontrarse, también encontraron un lugar al que regresar cuando la soledad era muy pesada. Kimimaro tenía un pasado oscuro, pero se permitió experimentar algo positivo con Karin.

•••

Al final había terminado acompañando a sus amigos.

Estaba en una fiesta, desconocía el motivo de la celebración y desconocía aún más si él era bienvenido.

—¡No te preocupes, la persona que lo organizó me pidió de favor que te trajera! —le gritó Karin cerca del oído porque la música impedía que su voz se escuchara.

—Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio... —el castaño contestó con amargura.

—Deja de hacerte del rogar y ven. —Kimimaro jaló de él hasta llevarlo frente a una chica rubia con el vestido más entallado que había visto en su vida.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Eres más lindo en persona. Gracias por venir.

Lo arrastró con ella hasta el escenario, le guiñó el ojo antes de girarse y anunciar:

—¡Con nosotros está el vocalista de _The caged bird!_

Los invitados aplaudieron con entusiasmo, si bien, « _The caged bird_ » no era una banda famosa, por lo menos era conocida en la ciudad.

Neji suspiró, en más de una ocasión había sido arrastrado de esa forma. Él lo consideraba un trabajo, no un pasatiempo. Pero si se lo habían pedido a Karin como favor, él no se negaría. Tomó una guitarra que estaba por ahí y comenzó con su trabajo.

•••

Sasuke y Naruto conocían de sobra a la anfitriona de la fiesta, era su amiga de infancia y los había invitado con unas horas de anticipación. Su nombre era Ino, y les sorprendió mucho que la chica conociera a Neji. Pero su sorpresa se vio desplazada cuando lo escucharon cantar y tocar. Su voz era suave y sus dedos ágiles.

El rubio se sintió atraído por su _roomie_ y Sasuke lo notó.

•••

—Entonces... ¿Eres músico? —Naruto lo miró con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

—Algo así —respondió vagamente.

—Un filósofo músico... suena _interesante_ —la última palabra salió rasposa de su garganta.

—Solo lo hago para conseguir dinero —dijo antes de pensar.

—¿En serio? —Enarcó una ceja.

Sonrió y desvió la mirada.

El rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo más cuando Kiba se acercó pasando un brazo por los hombros del músico.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De nada—respondió Naruto cortante.

Sabía que no tenía motivos para estar enojado. No tenía ni siquiera el derecho de ver mal la acción descuidada de su amigo. Pero no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio, y Kiba se congeló ante su gesto.

—Lo siento —se levantó de prisa y pensó en una excusa—: La cabeza me da vueltas.

El de ojos celestes salió del departamento dejando una incómoda atmósfera en su lugar.

•••

—Te conozco demasiado como para saber que algo ronda por tu atolondrada cabeza. —Sasuke se mantuvo calmado, contrario a sus inquietantes palabras.

—No es nada...

Tomó su barbilla y lo acercó a su rostro:

—Me lo dirás tú o... ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —Las pupilas de su novio se dilataron—. Te gusta Neji.

Su voz salió con fuerza, aturdiendo a Naruto como una bofetada.

Quería decir que eso era absurdo, pero no podía. No creía que fuera absurdo.

Sasuke guardó silencio esperando una respuesta.

—No... Eso es mentira, yo no...

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Qué quería hacer? No lo sabía. No se había detenido a pensarlo.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —propuso.

—No —la respuesta fue inmediata. Por mucho que se sintiera atraído por alguien más, era imposible siquiera pensar en alejarse de Sasuke.

—Olvídate de Neji.

Giró su rostro avergonzado, si fuera tan fácil ya habría olvidado lo que sentía cuando el músico estaba cerca, pero no puedes simplemente olvidar sentir algo.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —Observó sin comprender.

—Hagámoslo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Naruto seguía sin entender nada.

—Pídele a Neji que salga con nosotros.

—¿Salir? —Las palabras poco a poco cobraban sentido, pero no quería saltar a conclusiones.

— _Dobe_ , dile que quieres tener una relación con él, bueno, ambos.

Se cruzó de brazos, su paciencia estaba por llegar al límite.

—¿Los tres? —Se ruborizó—: ¿Estás loco?

—Es la única solución, tendrás a ambos y no tienes porqué elegir.

Vaciló, pero tenía que asegurarse de pisar terreno seguro.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, te compartiré con Neji y tú me compartirás con él. Seremos los tres, ni tú más ni yo menos.

Lo observó con sorpresa plasmada en el rostro.

—Suponiendo que ambos aceptamos, pero... ¿Neji?

—Eso depende de él.

•••

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, pasa.

—Es algo importante, quisiera conversar en mi habitación...

Neji se levantó dejando el libro que estudiaba en su escritorio. Naruto lo guió y cuando llegaron cerró la puerta tras ellos, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara su conversación. Le desconcertó un poco que Sasuke se encontrara ahí.

Le pidió que se sentara en una silla, obedeció y esperó atento a que comenzara.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de golpe, miró a Sasuke y por fin se armó de valor para hablar:

—Neji, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotros? Me refiero a tener una relación de... amantes. —Su rostro se tornó rojo y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

Por un momento quedó pasmado de la impresión, le pareció una broma de mal gusto y giró su rostro para reclamarle al azabache, pero este le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar de expresión. Su mirada de nuevo le inquietó y comenzó a darle una oportunidad a la idea de que lo dicho por Naruto fuese verdad.

—¿Por qué querrían que me entrometa en su relación? Si tienen problemas existen formas distintas de solucionarlo.

—No hay ningún problema entre nosotros, solo nos atraes y queremos intentarlo. ¿Qué dices? —alzó la voz Sasuke, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

Neji se sintió como en un sueño, era la primera vez que le hacían una propuesta de ese estilo, empezando en que se trataba de una relación homosexual; no solo con un hombre, sino, con dos. Naruto le agradaba y Sasuke era una persona con el que no lograba congeniar. _Él no entendía nada en ese instante._

—Me gustas... y también a Sasuke... Si necesitas tiempo...

No podía estar más nervioso. Y el músico por una parte creyó que Naruto sintiera algo por él, su comportamiento los últimos días le pareció extraño, pero... ¿Sasuke?

Lo meditó unos eternos minutos.

—Está bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos celestes resplandecieron ante los últimos rayos del sol.

—No tengo idea si funcionará, pero si ustedes están de acuerdo, entonces yo no creo tener problema.

Por primera vez el azabache lo miró con una expresión en su rostro, una expresión de sorpresa y Naruto parecía no comprender todavía lo que había dicho.

Quería preguntar si estaba seguro, pero temía hacerlo cambiar de opinión si abría la boca.

—¿Y habrá alguna condición o alguna restricción? Me refiero a que si realmente Sasuke está dispuesto a compartirte. —Neji sonrió nervioso.

—Yo... no, no hay...

—Si aceptas es porque te interesa Naruto y también yo. No habrá preferencias.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso.

Eso significaba que para ellos también aplicaba, pero realmente dudaba que Sasuke y Naruto lo trataran igual. Ambos ya tenían una relación, una relación que amigos y familiares conocía. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaría, pero ya había salido antes con un hombre. Naruto le parecía atractivo y Sasuke todo un misterio. Quizá resultaría.

—Genial, entonces creo que a partir de ahora somos... ¿Amantes? Pareja es una palabra que no se podría aplicar para nuestra relación, así que no sé cómo llamarlo. —Su pulso estaba acelerado, se había metido en un verdadero lío.

—No pongamos etiquetas a nuestra relación —aclaró Sasuke.


	2. El amor no corrompe

**El amor no corrompe**

* * *

El aroma a palomitas fue lo primero que percibió al entrar al departamento, a pesar de ser un poco tarde el sol todavía no se ocultaba, pero dentro no entraba ni un rayo de luz. Las cortinas estaban corridas y solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido, vio a Naruto y a Sasuke tumbados en el sillón, el rubio descansando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Hey... buenas tardes —saludó llamando su atención.

—Neji, hola —Odiaba ser tan formal, sentía que no estaban logrando hacerlo entrar en confianza—. ¿Tienes mucha tarea pendiente?

—No, la terminé en la biblioteca —contestó pasando de largo a su habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Besarles y decir « _estoy en casa_ »? Con apenas una semana de esa extraña relación aún no descubría cómo debía comportarse. Y para ser sincero, ninguno de los tres tenía idea.

Dejó su mochila debajo de su escritorio, se cambió de ropa, se puso una playera holgada y un pantalón corto que solía usar para sentirse más cómodo cuando llegaba a casa. Tuvo un debate interno entre salir y sentarse a ver la película con sus amantes, o acostarse y dormir el resto de la tarde hasta que su estómago exigiera alimento. Decidió lo primero, tenía que comenzar a averiguar si lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido.

—¿Y Kiba? —preguntó, sentándose a un lado de Naruto.

—Llegará tarde, dijo que no lo esperemos para cenar —habló sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, pero después de unos segundos observó de reojo al músico.

Neji se sentía incómodo, había tres sillones, pero ahí estaban los tres en uno, no estaban apretados, pero se arrepintió de haberse sentado con ellos.

Unos dedos fríos le tomaron por sorpresa. Su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió como Naruto le acarició, primero con timidez, rozando lentamente el dorso de su mano para después con firmeza entrelazar sus dedos. El castaño giró su rostro y observó como las mejillas de su amante se pintaban de carmín.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a iniciar la película para que la veas desde el inicio? —La voz de Sasuke le obligó a apartar la mirada.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

Quería pedirle que no fuera tan tímido, pero había algo en el chico que le impedía hablar, tal vez era su miedo a hacerlo enfadar, o solo se trataba de algo que desconocía. Le acercó el plato de palomitas y solo agarró unas cuantas que se llevó a la boca.

•••

Pensar que estaban solos, que Kiba llegaría hasta tarde, hacía que Naruto se sintiera nervioso. Desde que el músico entró se había enderezado, pero su hombro seguía haciendo contacto con el de Sasuke, sentía el calor que le transmitía a través de la ropa, y la de la mano de Neji.

Trató de concentrarse, de por lo menos tratar de entender la película que ya había avanzado y había perdido el hilo de la historia por estar tan distraído.

—Si tenía sueño solo debió decirlo —Sasuke comentó sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué? —Lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Se quedó dormido y ni siquiera lleva media hora. —Señaló en dirección a Neji.

Su posición parecía incómoda, con un brazo apoyaba su barbilla y el cabello le caía por el rostro.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo? —dudó.

—No hace falta.

—Se caerá si continúa así. —Le miró preocupado.

—Sería divertido ver eso... —Dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

— _Teme_...

—Está bien, levántate —le ordenó empujándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Él se movió para quedar en medio y jaló de Neji, dejando su cabeza en sus rodillas—. ¿Feliz? —dijo sonriendo con prepotencia a su novio.

Por suerte el castaño no se despertó, lo acomodó boca arriba para que no estuviera incómodo. Naruto observó frente a él la acción y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos; el detalle estaba hacia quién. Al final tomó el lugar que Sasuke dejó vacío.

La película continuó y, como ya habían tenido varias distracciones en el transcurso, decidieron quitarla y poner otra.

•••

Todo estaba en completo silencio, la respiración de los dos chicos era lo único que lograba escuchar, junto con el ruido que hacían las manecillas del reloj que tenían colgado en la pared.

El televisor seguía encendido, la pantalla azul sin ninguna imagen iluminaba el rostro de los ahí presentes. El azabache observó a Naruto, se había acurrucado en la orilla del sillón, su gesto infantil al dormir le ocasionó querer molestarlo, pero el peso en sus rodillas le recordaba que no podía moverse.

Lo miró furioso.

Quería poner sus manos en su cuello y apretar lentamente su garganta hasta que el color de su rostro cambiara a uno anormal. Su gesto descuidado y tranquilo le enojó aún más.

¿Por qué tenía que compartir a su novio? ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Acaso no estaba cuerdo? ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza al aceptar? Él había estado seguro de que Neji se negaría y no solo eso, estaría tan asustado que se largaría del departamento hasta desaparecer de la vista de Naruto. Pero eso no pasó y ahí estaba ofreciendo su regazo como almohada al tipo en cuestión.

No soportó la tentación y deslizó su mano por su cuello, se sentía tan tibio, tan lleno de vida, apretó un poco y percibió su pulso. Saboreó el poder, el poder de tener su vida a su merced.

—Piensas matarme mientras estoy durmiendo —sus labios se abrieron provocando una vibración en la palma de su mano al salir su voz.

—Solo comprobaba tu pulso, parecía que estabas muerto... Una verdadera lástima —habló sin una pizca de temor, ni siquiera con un poco de vergüenza al ser descubierto.

—Sabía que estabas fingiendo. —Se levantó de sus piernas, enderezándose para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—Si lo sabías... ¿por qué aceptaste?

—No creas que por ti, no eres tan interesante como presumes...

Sasuke volvió a poner su mano en su cuello y la otra en su nuca, tiró de él con fuerza hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Te arrepentirás, desearás jamás haberte cruzado en nuestro camino —le susurró, asegurándose de no despertar a Naruto.

—Tú desearás haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, porque ahora es demasiado tarde. —Subió sus manos, retorciendo en sus puños la camisa ajena.

—Dijiste que eras heterosexual, eres un mentiroso. —Lo miró con odio.

—Lo soy, o lo era —soltó con cierta ironía.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Una idea cruzó por su mente y su rostro adquirió una expresión escalofriante—. Pero te enseñaré a no jugar con fuego.

Estrelló los labios de Neji contra los suyos, apoderándose de su boca cuando la abrió por la impresión. Mordió sus labios sin piedad, el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente, con fuerza sus dientes presionaron, desgarrando su piel. Sasuke controló la situación por completo; para el otro fue imposible zafarse, sus manos trataron de apartarlo, pero el azabache no cedía. Gritar era imposible, en cuanto intentaba hacerlo su lengua se introducía sin pudor, se volvió imposible respirar, ahora luchaba por un poco de oxígeno y no comprendía como el Uchiha no se ahogaba como él.

Lo soltó por fin, empujándolo, alejándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer. Neji se sostuvo fuerte de su camisa y trató con desesperación de controlarse; su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa, daba fuertes bocanadas de aire, sentía sus ojos vidriosos y no quería ni acercar su mano a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa, Hyuga? ¿Pensabas que un chico besa igual que una mujer? —escuchó su risa mordaz—. Y ni te imaginas como es el sexo —declaró con descaro.

—Idiota. —Soltó su camisa y trató de levantarse, pero el otro fue más rápido y tomó su muñeca.

—Deja de jugar —lo amenazó—. Esto no es nada en comparación de lo que te puedo hacer. —Su mirada era más dura de lo normal, como dagas a punto de ser lanzadas.

Neji miró a Naruto con la esperanza de que hubiera escuchado al psicópata que tenía por novio, pero él dormía plácidamente.

Sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se zafó de su agarre, fue directo a su habitación azotando tras de sí la puerta y perdiendo el control cayó al suelo antes de llegar al baño.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo logró hacerlo sentir tan indefenso? Era su mirada, definitivamente un mortal cualquiera no poseía una mirada tan atroz.

Corrió a observar su reflejo en el espejo del baño. La sensación fue igual de lo que en realidad parecía. Tenía los labios hinchados, con pequeñas heridas y tenía un poco de sangre embarrada alrededor de su boca. Se enjuagó con cuidado, el agua le provocó ardor, pero era soportable.

•••

Se sentía derrotado, como si hubiera perdido una batalla importante; pero en realidad, no se atrevería a salir de nuevo y enfrentarlo. Se quedó sentado frente a su escritorio con la mirada perdida, hasta que unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron saltar en su lugar.

—Neji, ¿estás durmiendo? —Era la voz de Uzumaki, no quería que lo viera de esa forma y se mantuvo callado.

¿Si salía que explicación le daría? No quería humillarse más, no soportaría quedarse tras su espalda mientras lo defendía. No era una persona indefensa, nunca ha sido indefenso.

Se escapó de la casa de su tío cuando cumplió quince años e incluso en esa situación nunca se compadeció de sí mismo.

Sí, quizá por un momento lo pensó cuando tuvo que prostituirse para conseguir un techo y un poco de comida, pero salió adelante.

No quería recordar su pasado, odiaba su pasado, odiaba los malditos apellidos, solo traían desgracias a su vida en lugar de honor. Escapó porque no quería ser tratado con lástima, como un arrimado al que le dan las migajas, él se encargó de hacerse su propio lugar en el mundo y nadie lo echaría, él era libre y nadie le diría qué hacer. No de nuevo.

•••

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Gritó Kiba apuntando en dirección a sus labios.

—Cuando tengo pesadillas me muerdo los labios. —Fue la respuesta sencilla que dio.

—¡Eso es raro! —Lo miró consternado—. ¿Verdad que es raro, Naruto?

—Nunca había oído que alguien se mordiera los labios mientras duerme —comentó sin convicción.

—Bueno, todas las personas tienen sus manías. —Continúo lo que hacía sin prestarle más importancia a sus preguntas.

—Como digas... Bueno, apresurémonos o se nos hará tarde —dijo Inuzuka, tomando su mochila listo para emprender camino.

—Podrías adelantarte... Tengo algo que hablar con Neji. —Se quedó parado en la puerta impidiendo salir al otro.

—Está bien, nos vemos después —contestó con ingenuidad, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría.

Esperó a que los pasos del chico al bajar las escaleras ya no se escucharan más para dar la vuelta y encararlo.

—¿Seguro que fuiste tú? —Lo evaluó con la mirada.

—Sí... ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es solo que por un momento pensé que fue...Olvídalo. —Giró su rostro y lo observó—. ¿Te duele?

Neji notó la preocupación palpable en su expresión, tal vez era mejor terminar ahora que nada grave había pasado y que los sentimientos no se habían fortalecido, aún estaba a tiempo de terminar lo que comenzaba a sentir por el chico. Quizá continuar solo le traería problemas innecesarios.

—Naruto, yo...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque los cálidos labios del chico contra su mejilla le robaron las palabras. Era el primer contacto de ese estilo que tenían.

Naruto fue bajando lentamente, besando con suavidad su piel hasta llegar a su boca, pasó su lengua con suavidad en sus heridas. El acto fue tierno, lleno de dulzura.

El rubio se acercó un poco más, acortando la distancia hasta hacerla desaparecer, Neji subió sus manos a su nuca para profundizar el beso. Tal vez era masoquista, porque le gustó la sensación de dolor y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la intensidad y la necesidad de profundizar aquello.

Se separaron lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron. Neji volvió a preguntarse si haría lo que Sasuke le ordenó, la respuesta la decidió. Volvió a acercarse a los labios del otro.

•••

—Tú y Neji cada día se hacen más cercanos —habló una chica de pelo rosa mientras separaba las verduras de su plato para comenzar a comerlas.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos —contestó con la boca llena.

Levantó una ceja nada satisfecha por su respuesta.

—¿A Sasuke no le molesta?

Estaba a punto de dar una mordida a su hamburguesa, pero se detuvo, sabía a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

En cada pequeño y mínimo detalle, Sakura aprovechaba para echarle en cara que no era adecuado para el azabache.

—No —su respuesta fue cortante, no pretendía dar más explicaciones.

Se sentía culpable, pero lo que sentía por Neji cada día aumentaba más, temía que todo eso se desbordara y lo ahogara. Como con Sasuke, lo que sentía por Sasuke en ocasiones era asfixiante, perdía los sentidos y la cordura cuando estaba a su lado.

—Neji no es gay, Sakura, no insinúes cosas raras. —Kiba interrumpió la charla que hasta el momento había sido privada.

—Pero Naruto sí.

—Sakura, deja a Naruto en paz. —Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, el azabache llevaba una bandeja en las manos y se sentó en la mesa para comer con sus amigos.

La chica se sonrojó de vergüenza, todos en la mesa guardaron silencio. Sabían que Haruno sentía algo por el novio de Naruto, pero también sabían que él jamás le correspondería.

•••

—Deberías decirle a esa chica que hay límites para ser salvaje. —Kimimaro se tocó la boca para que entendiera su comentario mientras le miraba con expresión de burla.

—Eres muy gracioso, deberías considerar dedicarte a la comedia. —Lo retó con sus palabras.

—En realidad, ser médico para mí tiene su lado divertido.

—Para alguien tan inhumano debe serlo. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, yo creo que por lo menos no te debería hacer marcas visibles, los profesores te pueden llamar la atención —Karin habló antes de que continuaran con su disputa.

Neji no dijo nada, podía mentirle a los demás, pero no a sus amigos, ellos lo conocían muy bien como para saber que mentía.

—¿Algún día nos presentarás a tu novia? —El chico llamó su atención.

—Y si les digo que no es una mujer, ¿me creerían? —habló sin mirarlos.

Los dos chicos se observaron sorprendidos, más que creerle, los había tomado por sorpresa, ellos apreciaban a Neji, pero para ser sinceros, nunca imaginaron que tuviera ese tipo de inclinaciones.

—No hay motivo para no creerte. —Karin puso su mano sobre la suya y le dio un apretón.

—Les importaría cambiar de tema. —Se sentía tan fuera de lugar y solo quería comer tranquilo.

•••

El de ojos perla había terminado de tocar en el salón de fiestas en el que lo contrataron, los demás integrantes de la banda bajaban del escenario y aprovechó que estaban distraídos para revisar su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Naruto: « _Estamos detrás de los baños, búscanos cuando termines_ ».

Suspiró con cansancio, era agobiante platicar con él cuando estaba Sasuke cerca, era muy bueno fingiendo, pero en cuando el rubio daba la vuelta su aura asesina aparecía.

Se apresuró a encontrarlos, pasaba de medianoche y no quería desvelarse demasiado.

•••

Definitivamente aquel era un buen sitio para pasar un rato desapercibido con un amante.

Estaba oscuro y no distinguía nada.

Alguien lo jaló por la camisa de pronto. En lugar de chocar contra la pared, su espalda se estrelló en el pecho de Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó un beso desesperado y él subió las manos para acariciar su rostro, pero Sasuke tomó sus muñecas y las apretó, como una advertencia. El rubio se despegó de Neji y besó al que antes fue su único amante mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa del castaño.

Su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, ahora distinguía la forma del cuello de Uzumaki a su lado y sin pensarlo deslizó su lengua hasta su oreja. Jadeó en respuesta y apartando el pelo de Neji, tomó de la barbilla de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hasta que sus labios tocaron su piel, le incitó a besarle, y al final, accedió.

Contempló los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, provocándole, y arrastrándolo a su juego. Tomó la muñeca del Hyuga y pasando su lengua por su brazo, no dejó de observarlo. Los poros del músico se abrieron, todo era tan erótico.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar y sus manos danzaban por todas partes, incluso Sasuke comenzó a acariciar a Neji perdiendo la razón sobre quién era quién.

Como única melodía estaban sus respiraciones y gemidos de fondo. Naruto subió a Neji que reaccionó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Sasuke le ayudaba a sujetarlo por la espalda, pero comenzó a sentir como el azabache lo soltaba lentamente; acción que le trajo a la realidad.

Apartó bruscamente a Naruto y se bajó pisando en el proceso al Uchiha.

—Tengo que... —No encontró una excusa y se marchó, dejando al par de chicos un poco desubicados y bastante excitados.

•••

Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. Por un momento dejó de pensar y cuando despertó la realidad le cayó de golpe. Se sentía confundido, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Era eso una relación de tres? Era demasiado bueno, pero su consciencia le decía que estaba mal, se sentía culpable y sucio de una forma inexplicable.

•••

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo al abrir la puerta un chico de ojos verdes.

—Lo siento, en verdad lamento venir aquí, pero...

—No tienes que disculparte. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Una vez dentro se sentó en una silla que tenía a un lado de la mesa. Dejó caer su cabeza en el vidrio templado que protegía la madera.

Kimimaro esperó en silencio hasta que su amigo se decidiera a hablar, pero los minutos pasaban y de sus labios no salían nada.

—Neji, ¿estás bien? —Tocó su hombro y lo agitó un poco para que lo mirara.

—Yo... Estoy bien, pero no sé si lo que hago lo está. —Alzó por fin su rostro, reflejando en cada gesto desesperación—. No, no es que no lo sepa, lo sé, pero no puedo parar, no quiero aceptarlo.

El albino le examinó con preocupación.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Neji desvió la mirada.

—Es vergonzoso —admitió.

—¿Qué me puedes decir tú de la vergüenza a mí?

Sus palabras eran ciertas, Kimimaro había pasado tantas cosas desagradables, tormentosas, dolorosas y estaba ahí dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Recuerdas que te hablé de Naruto... El chico que vive conmigo. —Observó al albino y este asintió—. Te conté que tenía un novio.

—Sasuke, ¿cierto?

—Sí, él... Hace un mes me pidieron salir con ellos y yo acepté.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y dejó a Neji continuar.

—Sasuke me odia y a Naruto le gusto, pero creo a mí me atraen ambos. —Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

El silencio y el tiempo pasando como una tormenta de arena, donde solo puedes ocultarte para no ser azotado, fue lo que sintió el músico.

Esperó para que Kimimaro le dijera que había enloquecido.

—No sé si es posible amar a dos personas, Neji, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—No sé si es amor, no hablemos de amor, el amor no puede corromper.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Lo que yo quiero es que alguien me diga que es correcto, que es normal o que está bien, así no me sentiría miserable continuando junto a ellos.

—Yo no puedo decirte eso, yo no lo sé.

—Sabes que está mal... pero tienes lástima de decírmelo. Yo también lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, eso quiere decir que los dejarás.

—No, no lo haré... —Se frotó los brazos por el frío, había olvidado su chaqueta—. ¿Puedo dormir hoy aquí? No quiero volver al departamento y ver a Naruto, no ahora.

—Está bien —suspiró. No sabía de qué otra forma ayudarlo.


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

* * *

 _El viento soplaba frío, abriendo su chamarra y colándose dentro. Caminaba con pasos imprecisos, mirando en todas las direcciones como si de pronto fuera a ver algo importante. Tal vez algún ángel._

 _Era un chico que había abandonado por completo su niñez, se deshizo de todo lo que poseía, pero hasta ese momento descubrió que nada era suyo._

 _Sin prisa, pero apretando los puños con temor seguía avanzando._

 _¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Su vida era tan mala? No, no era mala, pero no quería esa vida._

 _No tenía adonde ir, no tenía ningún plan, no tenía ningún amigo, sólo tenía las fuerzas de sus piernas que lo llevaban por un camino desconocido, pero esa fuerza se agotaba con cada segundo transcurrido. Quería detener el tiempo, no quería perderle, era lo único que era suyo, el tiempo, pero este se le escapaba como si nunca hubiera existido._

 _Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos seguía en el mismo sitio, solo que ahora el cielo se había tornado rojo. «Hermoso», pensó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

 _No lloraba por su lamentable presente, lloraba porque podía ver el cielo y porque podía permanecer así el resto de su vida._

 _Sintió un gran alivio en el pecho._

 _Saboreó su libertad._

Neji levantó la cara que hasta el momento tenía pegada a la mesa. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se relajó y cayó en un sueño profundo. Profundo, pero corto.

Estaba en la biblioteca, en un cubículo para estudiar en completa privacidad; por suerte la encargada no lo descubrió o se habría metido en problemas por utilizar ese sitio especial para dormir. Recogió sus cosas con pereza metiéndolas en su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro.

Su próxima clase sería en veinte minutos, metafísica con el catedrático Iruka. Se dio prisa ya que no quería llegar tarde. El año anterior tuvo que perder esa clase porque consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo que le exigía salir antes de la universidad, todos sus compañeros la tomaron ese año, pero él apenas lo haría.

Por suerte la materia estaba programada para las cuatro, por lo que no tuvo que ajustar su horario.

Cuando entró a la sala ya había algunos chicos sentados, él se acomodó en la segunda fila, junto a la ventana. Todos eran estudiantes de primero, platicaban con confianza sin prestarle atención al castaño, cosa que no le afectó, ya que él solo estaba ahí para aprender y no para socializar. Pasaron unos minutos, el asiento junto a Neji seguía vacío y él lo miraba con reproche, como si el lugar tuviera la culpa de algo, y ese algo era la ausencia de Sasuke.

« _Si llega a entrar, por supuesto no se sentará a mi lado_ », pensó mientras golpeaba con la punta de su pluma la libreta.

La puerta se abrió, Sasuke observó los lugares disponibles, pasando la vista en su dirección sin detenerse en él, como si no le hubiera visto, como si no existiera. Se fue a la última fila.

No había razón para que el Hyuga se sintiera decepcionado cuando él era el primero en saber que nunca lo aceptaría. Su mente parecía no razonarlo del todo, porque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor.

•••

« _Un deseo. Si te dieran la oportunidad de pedir lo que quieras, ¿qué desearías?_ » _,_ leyó en una publicación de Facebook de uno de sus amigos. Apagó la pantalla y metió su celular en su bolsillo trasero, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en esa red social que no hacía más que distraerlo. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella pregunta.

Lo pensó por un momento, un momento que se extendió hasta convertirse en minutos. Él en realidad no era ambicioso, prefería preocuparse por el presente, pero no sería del todo cierto decir que nunca deseó algo.

Cuando era pequeño, tan solo un crío, él quería con todas sus fuerzas un amigo. Un amigo verdadero como en las caricaturas que miraba, donde el protagonista tenía un cómplice de aventuras. Corriendo por el mundo, descubriendo cosas fantásticas y explorando sin miedo. Ese era su deseo, un deseo que cada día se volvía inalcanzable. Por alguna razón, que él desconocía, todos le miraban extraño, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si su presencia contaminara el aire. Le miraban con odio, eso lo comprendió cuando fue mayor.

Estaba tan sumido en aquel momento de su infancia que no escuchó cuando lo llamaban por su nombre, hasta que un empujón suave en su hombro le sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasa, _Dobe_? —Sasuke le observó un poco preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca.

Sí, aquel chico frente a él era la razón de que su deseo dejara de ser un sueño sin esperanza. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz de tenerlo frente a él y tiró de su camisa para besarle.

Amaba a ese hombre de cabellos negros y piel nívea, tan blanca como la espuma de mar, hermosa y delicada; a veces no podía evitar mantener su mirada en cada movimiento del Uchiha. Era un chico precioso, nadie podía negarlo, puede que algunas personas digan: « _no es mi tipo_ », pero decir que no era guapo era una mentira imperdonable, Sasuke con su presencia imponente, su carácter sereno, sus expresiones frías y su aura inalcanzable, alejaba a las personas de la misma forma en que las atraía.

Y que esa persona le amara a él le hacía tremendamente feliz, casi quería gritarlo, para que todo el mundo lo supiera, supiera que ese azabache era suyo.

No, ya no era solo suyo, él había aceptado compartirlo con Neji, pero por alguna extraña razón no le importaba que Sasuke le correspondiera al músico; una parte delirante dentro de él le decía que al estar los tres juntos podría experimentar el más grande placer en carne propia.

Se despegó de los labios de su amante sin apartar su cuerpo del suyo.

—Sasuke, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

—Más de un mes, _Dobe_ —habló con voz ronca.

Justo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo con el músico.

—Kiba se irá el viernes en la noche a casa de una amiga —le susurró seductoramente.

—¿Y Neji? —Lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con él? Le invitaremos.

Esa propuesta causó un gesto de disgusto que no logró ocultar a tiempo y pensó en una excusa con rapidez para justificarse:

—No creo que sea una buena idea, él solía salir con mujeres, el sexo entre hombres puede que le asuste, deberíamos darle más tiempo.

—Enseñémosle el sexo entre chicos y dejémosle experimentar lo que es el verdadero placer. —Los ojos celestes tenían un brillo que se podía interpretar por lujuria.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó neutra y recordó aquel momento detrás de los baños donde él y Naruto dominaron al castaño, no podía negar que fue excitante, sentir como el músico se estremecía por sus caricias y al rubio observándole, fue una sensación peligrosa, como si Naruto y él pudieran hacer lo que quisieran sin perder ningún detalle de las acciones del contrario.

Lo pensó durante unos eternos segundos. De su boca salieron las palabras que nunca creyó pronunciar:

—Está bien, hagámosle lamentar no haberlo hecho antes.

•••

—¿Qué con ese salto? —se burló Kimimaro al ver como Neji daba un brinco.

—No sé, sentí un escalofrío. —Se frotó los brazos.

—Alguna chica se acordó de ti —se inclinó sobre la silla—, o tal vez uno de tus novios.

—No lo digas de esa forma, suena raro.

—¿Cómo quieres que le diga a tu peculiar relación? —le interrogó.

—Simplemente no tienes que decirlo y punto.

El albino le lanzó una mirada aburrido.

—Lo que digas, y... ¿ya hablaste con ellos? Hace unos días te veías muy mal.

—No, solo es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

—Eres un tipo realmente atrevido, nunca pensé que volverías a salir con un hombre después de aquello...

—Eso es cosa del pasado, un pasado que está más que olvidado. —Sonrió con amargura.

—Neji, solo no olvides que hay personas que se preocupan por ti y que todo el mundo tiene relaciones que fracasan, les rompen el corazón un par de veces, pero la vida sigue...

—Si tratas de decir que no lo tome en serio, creo que puedes quitar las indirectas.

—No, no entendiste, digo que pase lo que pase no dejes que se te cierre el mundo.

—No te preocupes, si se cierra ya buscaré la manera de salir.

—Claro, había olvidado que no te gustan los consejos.

El Hyuga entornó los ojos molesto por su comentario, habría preferido mantener todo en secreto, pero tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía más ligero; que Kimimaro lo supiera le tranquilizaba, de esa forma si algún día pasaba algo, él podía ayudarlo.

Tenten y Lee eran unos grandes amigos, pero sabía que le dirían que lo que hacía era incorrecto. Karin quizá lo aceptara, pero por su carácter armaría un escándalo y puede que al final lo terminara contando. No quería rumores extraños, no quería que las cosas fueran más complicadas de lo que ya eran.

•••

 _Un niño lloraba desconsoladamente, sus padres y su preciado hermano lo habían abandonado. Las personas más importantes que había tenido en su corta vida se habían marchado dejándolo atrás._

 _En realidad abandonaron el país por motivos que él era muy joven para comprender, dejándolo al cuidado de su abuela, pero el pequeño no comprendía eso. Los días cálidos en los que jugaba con su hermano mayor en el jardín, su madre tratando las heridas de sus rodillas por haber caído, su padre enseñándole como pescar, todos juntos en la mesa, ahora solo le parecían recuerdos dolorosos. No pudo evitar odiar a todo el mundo por arrancarle lo que más quería._

Despertó con la respiración agitada y con pequeñas perlas de sudor en su frente. En ocasiones soñaba sobre su niñez.

Fueron días oscuros que Sasuke desearía olvidar, pero en ese tiempo conoció a un chico hiperactivo que revoloteaba a su alrededor llamando la atención de todos. En algún momento se descubrió observándole y siguiendo sus pasos con discreción.

Por eso ahora no lamentaba del todo su pasado. Si le había traído a Naruto, entonces estaba bien.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos y se levantó de la cama.

Escuchó música, seguramente Itachi se alistaba para el trabajo.

Salió después de quitarse el pijama y ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca.

—Buenos días —dijo al encontrar a su hermano sentado tomando café.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —levantó su vista de unos apuntes que estudiaba.

—Mañana me quedaré a dormir en casa de Naruto, no me esperes —habló después de sentarse con una taza de té en mano.

Itachi solo asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Tendremos sexo toda la noche.

Despegó la mirada de los papeles que leía y le observó con desaprobación.

—No hace falta que me expliques los motivos de tu futura ausencia.

—Solo decía, aún soy menor de edad, hasta que cumpla veintiuno estás a cargo de mí y nuestros padres se pondrán furiosos si algo sucede...

En realidad solo quería molestarlo un poco, últimamente no tenían oportunidad de conversar.

—No te preocupes por eso, Uzumaki ya fue aceptado por los Uchiha.

Ambos apellidos eran importantes en el medio empresarial, también eran socios en varios negocios y su relación ya era conocida, a pesar de que no fue una noticia muy bien recibida, por lo menos, la respetaron y hasta cierto punto la protegían.

—Hablando de apellidos, ¿qué sabes de los Hyuga?

El mayor dejó los documentos en la mesa y le miró con atención.

—¿Estás interesado en entrar al negocio familiar?

—No, solo tengo curiosidad, el compañero de Naruto es un Hyuga.

Itachi se frotó las sienes con cansancio.

—Verás... Esa es una familia muy tradicional, con costumbres que actualmente son anticuadas.

—¿Qué tipo de costumbres? —le interrogó ocultando todo signo de interés.

Por un momento el mayor dudó de seguir hablando.

—Digamos que toda la familia se involucra, pero los beneficios sólo los obtienen los primogénitos.

El azabache enarcó una ceja con disgusto al no comprender.

—¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Te refieres a beneficios económicos?

—No, bueno... Un poco. Más bien que los negocios importantes solo los hace la rama principal, los demás no tienen derecho de intervenir.

—¿No tienen derecho de intervenir? ¿Por qué ellos no forman sus propios negocios?

—Te dije que eran muy tradicionales, quizá sus antecesores tenían esas ideas y por miedo a perder su prestigio actualmente no se atreven a interferir.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tiene tanto sentido como el enorme orgullo y alto ego de los Uchiha —Itachi le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Entonces ese chico no es importante... ¿si no es hijo del primogénito?

—Hasta donde yo me llegué a enterar, la última en tener ese puesto es una joven que debe tener tu edad, nunca oí hablar de un hombre... —Dejó de hablar y se tocó la barbilla pensativo—. Aunque ahora que lo dices... escuché algo sobre el hijo del gemelo menor del anterior primogénito.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a su hermano menor con una expresión de concentración. Sasuke solo le dedicó una mirada de odio, no admitiría que el tema le llamaba la atención—. No es nada que te deba interesar _hermano tonto_ —habló levantándose para ir a la universidad—, ¿te llevo o entras más tarde?

—No, gracias... Yo me voy por mi cuenta —dijo ocultando la vergüenza que le dio ser tratado como un niño entrometido.

•••

Mientras caminaba reflexionaba lo que acababa de escuchar de su hermano, era la primera vez que sabía algo de Neji, en realidad, no conocía mucho del chico.

Sabía que trabajaba como músico, que estudiaba filosofía en un grado superior al suyo, tenía diecinueve años, tenía una prima que era amiga de Kiba, ¿podía ser la chica de la que habló Itachi?, no lo sabía, tampoco sabía si tenía hermanos o si se llevaba bien con sus padres y desconocía su situación económica.

Él y Naruto nunca habían tenido la necesidad de trabajar en su vida ya que sus padres les daban todo, pero aquel tipo trabajaba y estudiaba. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a hacerlo?

Decidió que debía averiguar más cosas de Neji y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

•••

—Bueno, chicos, me marcho. No destruyan la casa en mi ausencia. Y Neji, te recomiendo dormir con audífonos a menos de que quieres escuchar los gemidos de...

Un cojín se estrelló en su cara, Uzumaki se lo había lanzado con la cara roja de vergüenza y gritándole:

—¡Ya largarte de una vez!

Kiba sonrió satisfecho por haber molestado a su amigo y antes de marcharse le devolvió el golpe, pero no logró acertar.

Los tres estaban en la mesa cenando _ramen_ que Naruto había comprado en su restaurante favorito.

El silencio se volvió incómodo.

Uzumaki se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz para que el otro le escuchara.

—¿Tienes algún plan esta noche?

—No, ninguno —contestó.

El ambiente se volvió tenso.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y Sasuke se ofreció a lavar los platos.

—¿Quieres dormir hoy con nosotros? En mi habitación, claro —Naruto lo invitó.

La pregunta estaba cargada de cierto significado, significado que logró comprender, a menos de que fuera un niño no habría entendido, pero la propuesta estaba más que implícita.

—Si tienes miedo puedes encerrarte en tu cuarto y ponerte audífonos como recomendó Kiba. —Escuchó la voz de Sasuke a su espalda, con un tono de advertencia que le resultó difícil de descifrar, ¿acaso le estaba retando?

Enmudeció por un instante, no sabía qué hacer, era consciente que en algún momento el sexo se daría, pero no imaginó que fuera tan rápido.

El par frente a él se conocía de sobra, llevándole una gran ventaja. Y para él mostrarse ante dos hombres era penoso.

—Si no tienes audífonos te puedo prestar los míos. —La voz del azabache retumbó en sus oídos, reverberando en su cabeza.

Esa voz prepotente a veces le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—No hace falta... —Calló, no sabía que más decir a continuación.

—Está bien —habló el rubio, no hacían falta las palabras para decir lo que vendría después.

Si los tres lo sabían, entonces toda expresión salía sobrando.

Naruto les condujo a su habitación, sintió a Sasuke pisándole los talones, aquella sería una noche _complicada_.

Al entrar cerraron la puerta, no había nadie más, pero eso les confería una sensación de privacidad. Sasuke se quitó la playera dejando la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, Naruto le imitó y Neji un poco cohibido lo hizo también.

Lamentablemente, como el músico supuso, el rubio y Sasuke se conocían a la perfección, por lo que al quedar con el pecho al descubierto sintió la mirada de ambos, le estudiaban y él sentía que eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El Uchiha se quitó el pantalón, y él le observó con expresión de asombro, su piel era pálida y fina; después observó cómo Naruto se deshizo de su pantalón corto, su piel era un poco más bronceada y tenía el abdomen marcado, se veía bastante bien. Ninguno de los dos tenía razón para avergonzarse de su físico.

Ahora era el turno de Neji.

La cobardía se instaló en todos sus sentidos, su mente le ordenó salir de esa habitación, pero al sentirse observado no pudo hacer más que quitarse los pantalones.

El rubio apagó la luz. ¿Que seguía después?, ¿se turnarían?, ¿se abalanzarían el uno sobre el otro?

Sasuke tomó la iniciativa empujando al castaño sobre la cama, jaló del brazo de Naruto y le besó con descaro frente a los ojos perla. Al separarse ambos asintieron cómplices de un acuerdo que Neji desconocía.

Uno se puso a su espalda y el otro se colocó entre sus piernas.

—Solo déjate llevar. —Escuchó una voz susurrarle al oído.


	4. Nuevos deseos

**Nuevos deseos**

* * *

—Solo déjate llevar. —Escuchó una voz susurrarle al oído.

Neji se tensó al sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su oreja y sus poros se abrieron en respuesta a su cálido aliento. Giró su rostro y aprovechó para atacar su boca. Tiró con sus dientes de la piel gruesa de sus labios y su lengua compitió por hacerlo enloquecer, desesperado luchó por poseerlo y someterlo.

Naruto sin esperar más, jaló del bóxer del músico dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Al instante se separó de Sasuke y trató de cubrirse, pero su acción fue frustrada por su amante.

—Neji —le llamó Uzumaki—. Tranquilo, no haremos nada de lo que no estés de acuerdo. —Acercó su rostro al contrario y le observó tratando de transmitir seguridad.

Estaba asustado, sabía del insoportable dolor que podía ocasionar en él si no era tratado con cuidado; sintió unos dedos fríos contra su mejilla y elevó la mirada para encontrar un azul celeste deslumbrante. _Los ojos más bellos que había visto._

Naruto interpretaba su nerviosismo como miedo a lo desconocido, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Con el corazón acelerado y con fuerza de voluntad abrió sus labios:

—Está bien —habló aun temiendo arrepentirse de su elección.

—Relájate un poco —le aconsejó para después dirigirse al Uchiha—, tú también. —Le señaló sus manos para que dejara de sujetarlo con innecesaria fuerza.

Parecía ser el más tranquilo de los tres, aunque por dentro sentía el pánico incrementar en cada segundo transcurrido, pero intentaba apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente. Con lentitud se acercó al cuello de Neji, besando con delicadeza hasta bajar por su abdomen.

A un lado de la cama había un pequeño mueble, Sasuke se estiró un poco para sacar del cajón un frasco de lubricante. Lo abrió y lo acercó a su amante preferido, el chico tomó un poco y se lo untó en los dedos sin apartar sus labios de la piel de Neji.

Cuando se alejó le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que buscara la manera de distraer al mayor de los tres.

Despegándose de su espalda lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y él se inclinó hasta que sus labios encontraron uno de sus pezones, succionó aquella pequeña protuberancia, humedeciéndola hasta que sintió como se endurecía en su boca.

El castaño respiró con dificultad, dio un pequeño brinco y él intuyó que Naruto ya había iniciado a dilatar su entrada.

La sensación era extraña; sentir como unos dedos intrusos se abrían paso en su interior le provocaba dolor. Su cuerpo se puso rígido en respuesta. Sasuke notó como contraía el pecho y se acercó para observar su rostro.

Su expresión era difícil de describir, parecía una mezcla de dolor con vergüenza, pero el Uchiha se descubrió fascinado al contemplar su semblante. Con sus dedos jaló de la liga que sujetaba sus cabellos provocando que se dispersaran en la almohada. Tomó uno de sus mechones largos y lo retorció entre sus dedos.

—Neji, voy a meterla. —La voz de Uzumaki atrajo su atención.

El músico asintió en medio de un suspiro.

Se quitó la ropa interior. No necesitó ninguna estimulación más que la vista del Hyuga mientras besaba a Sasuke para sentirse completamente excitado y listo para penetrar al chico que tenía a su merced. Se puso un condón.

Entró rápidamente, empujando hasta donde se le permitía adentrarse en el músico que profirió un grito de dolor. _Sí, la primera vez dolía y eso era algo que no podían cambiar._

Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, subiendo una en su hombro, su mano se dirigió al sexo del Hyuga y le masturbó. El vaivén de sus caderas comenzó cuando creyó que ya se había acostumbrado a tener su miembro dentro.

El de ojos perla se mordió los labios al escuchar como el primer gemido salió involuntariamente. Un dedo abriéndose paso entre sus dientes le tomó por sorpresa, abrió los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Sasuke. El calor subió por su rostro y trató de ocultarlo con su antebrazo, pero él lo detuvo.

Naruto comenzó a moverse más rápido y Neji no pudo evitar jadear abiertamente. El Uchiha veía anonadado como el músico trataba de lamer su dedo entre gemidos obscenos. Un hormigueo surgió en su vientre bajo.

El rubio estaba a punto de terminar, sentía como se quedaba sin fuerzas y su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco. Su mano con movimientos ágiles hicieron que el Hyuga se corriera primero y enseguida él lo imitó.

Las respiraciones jadeantes de los tres se escuchaban por toda la habitación, retumbando en las paredes. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba con un beso demandante.

—Necesitas ayuda ahí abajo —dijo el de ojos azules al separarse.

—No. —Fue su corta respuesta.

Jaló del brazo de Neji, acomodándolo hasta que quedó arrodillado y lo empujó hasta que se sostuvo con las palmas de sus manos.

Se colocó detrás de él, el Hyuga sintió algo duro contra sus muslos, Sasuke descansó su pecho contra su espalda y le susurró muy bajo para que el otro no escuchara:

—Trata de mantenerte así, demuestra que eres un hombre y no una chica. —Fue la advertencia y el reto que le lanzó.

Naruto aún agotado giró su rostro y vio cómo se ponía el condón; le pareció una posición bastante sugerente. Decidió disfrutar de la función sin entrometerse.

Sasuke le tomó de las caderas y entró lentamente, Neji apretaba con los puños las sábanas. Despegando un poco más sus piernas, comenzó. Tomó una de sus manos y le obligó a masturbarse a su mismo ritmo.

La posición le resultó difícil de mantener, ahora solo se sostenía con una mano y las fuerzas se le esfumaban. Naruto lo notó y le pareció extraño que no se dejara caer por lo que se levantó de su lugar, se acomodó delante de él y le ayudó a apoyarse de su hombro.

Su pelo caía por su cuello, y se movía con cada movimiento que le imponía el azabache, Naruto tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó con pasión.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice e iniciaron una ronda más, pero en esta ocasión no había ni un poco de timidez en sus acciones.

•••

Sintió el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo al despertar, pero él no era una persona débil y eso no lo detuvo; se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y se retiró a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo una vez dentro fue darse un baño para deshacerse de los restos que la noche le dejó.

Había permitido que dos hombres lo tomaran, por suerte no tenía a nadie a quien decepcionar, no, a eso no se le podría llamar suerte.

Si hubiera tenido trabajo lo habría lamentado, porque cada movimiento era una tortura, pero los eventos y fiestas donde contrataban a su grupo habían disminuido. Era época de estudiar y no de celebrar. Algo que afectaba a su bolsillo.

Se levantó de la cama de su roomie porque Rock Lee vendría al departamento, quería que le ayudara con un proyecto, era referente a su carrera, pero el Hyuga era una persona astuta y hasta la fecha lo auxiliaba con cualquier cosa.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentó en el borde de la cama, recordando. Aún sentía sus manos en la piel, podría volver a hacerlo y no se arrepentiría. _Deseó que ellos sintieran lo mismo._

•••

Abrazados, aún descansaban, pero los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana y reflejando directo en la cara de Uzumaki provocó que se despertara.

Estiró sus brazos pesadamente y volteó a su izquierda, Sasuke dormía tranquilamente. Notó algo raro, entrecerró los ojos y lo descubrió. Faltaba Neji, había un espacio vacío detrás de su amante, la preocupación surgió de repente. ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿No necesitó ayuda para sostenerse al caminar? ¿Lo lastimaron?

Movió el cuerpo de su compañero, dando pequeños empujones hasta que logró despertarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, _Dobe_? —Hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

—Neji se marchó —le habló con voz triste.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y comprobó sus palabras. Pensó que tal vez tenía algo importante que hacer o quizá de repente se sintió cohibido al recordar lo que hicieron hace un par de horas atrás.

—Déjalo, tendrá sus motivos.

Hizo ademán de acostarse, pero lo empujó hasta que cayó de la cama.

—Después de lo que le hicimos. ¡¿Es lo único que tienes por decir?!

—No le hicimos nada que no quisiera. —Lo miró con reproche mientras se sobaba el brazo que amortiguó su caída.

—Pero... —Se ruborizó.

El ruido del timbre los sobresaltó.

—¿Tan rápido llegó Kiba? —Tomó su ropa del suelo y se metió al baño sin preguntarle a Naruto si quería tomar un baño primero.

Naruto solo suspiró y se puso la ropa rápidamente.

Salió de su habitación y encontró un chico de cabello extraño, y cejas amplias, sentado en la sala.

—Hola... ¿Tú eres? —preguntó con inseguridad.

El contrario se levantó velozmente y tomó su mano agitándola con energía.

—Mi nombre es Rock Lee, soy amigo de Neji y en verdad agradezco que cuiden de él.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki... La verdad es él quien cuida de nosotros —habló un poco avergonzado al recordar la actividad en la que se vieron envueltos poco antes de la aparición del amigo de su amante.

De repente Lee se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja y le susurró:

—¿Sabes qué pasa con Neji? Parece que se siente mal, sus movimientos son torpes y...

—Lamento hacerte esperar —interrumpió el músico—. Veo que ya conociste a uno de mis compañeros. —Sonrió un poco incómodo por la situación.

—Sí, Naruto es realmente genial. —Sus ojos desprendían un brillo inocente.

—Me alegro que te agrade tanto. —Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a su amante—: No causaremos molestias, Lee estará en mi habitación, con permiso.

Tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

•••

Habían pasado solo tres días desde aquel viernes que Kiba dejó a los tres chicos solos.

Sasuke se encontraba detrás del edificio de ciencias sociales y humanidades, recargado en la pared esperando a Neji. Le había mandado un mensaje por la mañana.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse hicieron que por fin apartara su vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —La voz del Hyuga rompió el perfecto silencio que había reinado segundos antes.

—¿Recuerdas mi advertencia? —Su penetrante mirada provocó un ligero temblor en el otro.

—La recuerdo...

Metió el libro en su mochila y con expresión de burla habló.

—Sabes, una mujer con un novio tan despistado es un blanco fácil, con solo unas cuantas palabras, pero claro, bien pensadas —se acercó hasta quedar frente a él—, puede confesar cualquier cosa.

Lo entendió, no era necesaria una explicación, hablaba de Tenten y la confesión...

—No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas historias.

Dio media vuelta y solo había avanzado dos pasos cuando su voz le congeló.

—Me contó que su mejor amigo se escapó de casa y... ¿sabes cómo logró sobrevivir?

Giró y le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia.

—No me interesa.

—Una verdadera lástima, porque ¿sabes?... El chico se prostituyó.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir y empujó a Sasuke hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro.

—¡Cállate, un niño rico al que le han dado todo no tiene derecho de juzgar!

Apartó las manos del Hyuga de un golpe. Continuó hablando sin importarle si quería escuchar.

—Una mujer fue su primer cliente, pero... ¿A cuántas les interesa un adolescente?

Las palabras salieron atormentando al de ojos perla.

—No digas más... —susurró ahora con desesperación.

—¿Sabes la respuesta? —Preguntó con cinismo—. Un hombre mayor lo compró, lo compró como si fuera una perra.

Fue como si todo el calor de su cuerpo fuera arrebatado. Le dolió escucharlo de sus labios cargados de desprecio.

—Me da asco saber que me acosté con una puta —escupió las palabras de su boca—, y estoy seguro que a Naruto le dará el mismo asco.

—No le digas. —Le tomó del brazo, implorando.

Se imaginó aquella misma mirada de rechazo en los ojos celestes, aquella mirada noble transformada en menosprecio. No quería eso, una vez que eres mirado con amor es imposible no desear que nunca cambie.

No soportaría algo así, no era tan fuerte.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de involucrarte. —Se zafó de su agarre y expulsó la frase que terminaría con su juego.

Se alejó de él con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Por fin lo logró, se había deshecho de aquel molesto intruso.

 _Debió caminar sin voltear atrás, porque una vez que lo hizo algo se quebró a sus pies._

Lo vio llorando desconsoladamente, tan solo en aquella esquina apartada del mundo.

¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? ¿Por qué comenzaba a odiar su comportamiento? ¿Acaso no era lo mejor para su relación con Naruto? La vida no es justa con nadie, no era justa con él, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de lado su propio interés y sintió el dolor de Neji.

Se acercó con pasos vacilantes. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente, no estaba pensando.

Sus miradas se encontraron y lo vio secarse las lágrimas.

« _Lo lamento_ », quería decir, pero después de lo que había hecho sería como una burla de mal gusto y decidió actuar de forma más arriesgada.

Terminó por eliminar la distancia y lo observó por primera vez con honestidad, sin su expresión neutral de por medio, ni la sonrisa vacía. Tan solo era él intentando retractarse y resuelto a darle una oportunidad.

Con cuidado y cierta vacilación lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y después alzó sus manos para tomar su rostro y acercarse a sus labios. Le regaló el primer beso honesto con temor a arruinarlo

Pocas eran las cosas que le hacían sentir algo, contadas las veces que deseó cambiar el destino.

Amaba a Naruto, daría su vida por él, por su felicidad, por su bienestar, por cualquier cosa que le garantice que él estaría bien. Incluso si tenía que alejarse para que fuera feliz o si tuviera que mentirle. Lo haría por Naruto.

El sentimiento que comenzó a nacer en su interior por el Hyuga podría ser similar al que ya existía por su rubio.

¿Es posible amar a dos personas con la misma intensidad?

No tenía idea, pero por ahora no se alejaría de ninguno, no mientras ellos le necesitaran.

•••

Un chico pelirrojo giró en la esquina del último edificio de la universidad y su mandíbula cayó al encontrar al novio de su mejor amigo besando a otra persona.

Con grandes zancadas llegó hasta el azabache jalándole del hombro y estrellando su puño contra su mejilla.

—¡Eres un maldito! —gritó con rabia.


	5. Importante

**Importante**

* * *

Pateó la piedra que estaba frente a él con fuerza, haciéndola rebotar hasta impactar en la pared, siguió caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Estaba bastante molesto por el golpe que recibió, pero le fastidiaba más que Gaara le hubiera descubierto.

Era un gran problema difícil de ignorar, desearía haber evitado ser visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora, pero no se arrepentía. No le preocupaba que el pelirrojo le delatara con Naruto, sabía de sobra que no le afectaría, había hecho cosas más íntimas con el castaño frente a sus ojos, que un beso a sus espaldas no significaba gran cosa.

El problema era cómo mantener esa relación sin ser vistos, sin hacer a un lado al Hyuga y sin confesar. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto llegaba a la conclusión de que era imposible.

¿Quién les apoyaría? O por lo menos, ¿quién pensaría que no eran un trío de enfermos?

Dejando a un lado la aceptación, que ya era algo descabellado esperar de alguien, no se imaginaba llegando casualmente con sus amigos, tomado de la mano de Naruto y Neji diciendo: « _¡Hey, chicos!, estamos saliendo, por favor respeten nuestra relación_ », no, claro que no pasaría eso.

No quería apartarse de ninguno, pero sabía que de los tres, el más afectado sería Neji. Él y Naruto ya eran conocidos como pareja, todos sus amigos lo sabían, también sus familiares, incluso algunos compañeros de la universidad se enteraron, pero entonces, ¿continuaría actuando como si el único dueño de su corazón fuera Uzumaki y detrás de las paredes se entregaría a ambos? ¿El músico lo aceptaría felizmente? Incluso a él le parecía cruel actuar de esa manera.

Por un momento se imaginó la cara de vergüenza que pondría su padre al enterarse, la cara de humillación de su madre y la cara de decepción de Itachi. Era un peso muy grande que él mismo se encargó de echar a sus hombros.

Había perdido todo el sentido porque a pesar de tener claras las consecuencias le importó muy poco en comparación a la idea de separarse del joven de ojos perla o el de los ojos celestes, que le regalaban la luna silenciosa y el cielo resplandeciente.

Por ahora hablaría con Uzumaki para decidir cómo manejar aquel caos.

Estaba a punto de sacar su celular para marcarle cuando escuchó el timbre anunciando una llamada, logró ubicarlo con rapidez. Observó la foto de Sakura en su pantalla y contestó:

—¿Qué pasó?

— _Sasuke..._ —La escuchó sollozar y sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó bastante preocupado e impaciente.

— _Naruto está..._ —la voz se le cortó y escuchó como tomaba aire con dificultad—, _está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente, ven rápido... por favor._

La sangre se le heló, sintió como sus fuerzas se reducían gradualmente y con fuerza de voluntad habló:

—Dime donde está, iré enseguida.

•••

Iba caminando a su departamento, había decidido tomar una ruta diferente a la usual, era un camino más largo, pero prometía ser más tranquilo.

El timbre de su celular le sobresaltó, él mismo había elegido aquella canción escandalosa y ahora se arrepentía porque le pegaba unos buenos sustos. Metió la mano en su mochila, buscando entre sus libros sin encontrar al causante de producir ese molesto sonido.

Estaba demasiado distraído para percatarse del automóvil a la distancia, el conductor había perdido el control, entre movimientos abruptos y girando de izquierda a derecha se acercó a él peligrosamente.

Cuando levantó la cara al escuchar el motor y el rechinar de las llantas fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Un costado del automóvil lo golpeó, aventándole a unos metros, el impacto en su cabeza fue el causante de la pérdida de consciencia. Todo se volvió blanco, los colores mezclándose a una velocidad impresionante hasta devolverle una luz que le deslumbró.

•••

Después de propinarle un buen golpe al maldito de Sasuke se marchó sin pedirle explicaciones, en realidad el Uchiha no le debía ninguna, a él no, pero a Naruto sí.

Le marcó un poco desesperado por encontrarle antes de que el otro lo hiciera y le lavara el cerebro. Un intento, dos, tres. No respondía sus llamadas y eso le dio mala espina.

Decidió ir a su departamento, desviándose del camino a su casa. Con inquietud y un mal presentimiento avanzó. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio un grupo de personas y detuvo sus pasos.

A una cuadra había gente alrededor de lo que parecía un herido, algunos gritaban instrucciones y otros solo observaban impresionados. Se acercó corriendo, su corazón latía deprisa y al estar a unos metros sintió desvanecerse cuando vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

•••

No recuerda muy bien qué pasó, solo sabe que entre mareos y obstáculos llegó hasta Uzumaki, cayó de rodillas ante él, _algo_ le sujetó para que no lo moviera ni lo tocara; sintió frustración, su garganta dolía, tal vez gritó y poco a poco los susurros que decían « _tranquilo_ » se hicieron más claros hasta lograr calmarlo.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, sentado en la sala de espera con Sakura. Después de ver cómo se llevaba la ambulancia a Naruto, llamó a la chica.

Se arrepentía de su actitud, había perdido la compostura y en lugar de ser de ayuda terminó empeorando la situación, por eso llamó a Haruno, ella era más fuerte en ese aspecto y se encargó de llamarles a las personas más cercanas a su amigo.

La madre del rubio vivía en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad, no querían asustarla, sabían de la extraña enfermedad que tenía y escuchar una noticia de esa magnitud podría dañarla. Por eso Sakura llamó a Sasuke y a su hermano mayor, ellos eran los únicos que podrían hacerse cargo.

Después de unas tormentosas horas, se les informó a los amigos de Naruto que estaba fuera de peligro, el impacto del automóvil contra su cuerpo causó que se fracturara las costillas y el brazo izquierdo, pero al caer se golpeó la cabeza provocando una conmoción cerebral sin llegar a ser grave. Estaba en observación y dentro de una hora podrían pasar a verlo.

Los presentes dieron un suspiro de alivio. Todos estaban preocupados y habían llegado lo más deprisa posible. Itachi y Sasuke llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, después Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino.

•••

Recargó su cabeza en el cristal del autobús, cerró los ojos e hizo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

Cuando entró al departamento descubrió que no había nadie y eso que él llegó más tarde de lo normal. « _Tal vez salieron a divertirse un rato, o están haciendo algún trabajo con sus compañeros_ », pensó.

Hizo sus deberes, limpió un poco la cocina y la sala.

El tiempo pasaba y se preocupó, llamó a Naruto, pero no contestó, también a Sasuke, pero nada. Esperó un poco más, pero le pareció muy extraño que nadie se comunicara con él después de un rato. Intentó de nuevo marcarles, pero fue el mismo resultado; decidió marcarle a Kiba, quizá él sabía algo.

La llamada fue corta y sus palabras lo asustaron. Salió deprisa al hospital, el camino le pareció demasiado largo. Al llegar le preguntó a una enfermera por Uzumaki.

Al acercarse vio a Kiba y a la chica rubia de la fiesta, pero a los otros no los conocía, estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió como lo jalaban del brazo y le hacían girar.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Los ojos esmeraldas desprendían un aura de odio.

Era la persona que había golpeado a Sasuke en la mañana, aquel pelirrojo pensaba que Sasuke engañaba a Naruto con él.

—Uzumaki es mi compañero de departamento —pasó saliva con dificultad—, me preocupa...

—Cállate y mejor lárgate antes de que te golpee aquí mismo. —Le interrumpió sin ningún interés de continuar escuchándolo.

—Necesito saber si él está bien. —Se desprendió de su agarre.

—Si te interesara no te revolcarías con su novio —habló lo bastante fuerte sin molestarse en que alguien más lo escuchara.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca.

—No es lo que tú crees... —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, de pronto sintió ser observado por una multitud.

—Naruto está bien, su novio ahora está con él, por el momento no le diré lo que vi, pero ten por seguro que cuando esté bien lo haré, para que tú y el asqueroso del Uchiha dejen de burlarse en su cara.

—Tengo que verle y asegurarme...

—Vete. ¿Qué no lo notas? Aquí estamos sus amigos más cercanos y tú no significas nada...

Sus palabras le hirieron, pero en ese momento era más importante ver a Naruto, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a los amigos de su amante, pero el pelirrojo de nuevo se interpuso. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kiba se acercó.

—Neji, no pensé que vendrías tan rápido —su compañero le observó con aflicción—, pero no era necesario, por ahora sólo dejarán pasar a pocas personas.

—¿Cómo está Naruto? —La angustia se notaba en su expresión.

—Se fracturó un par de costillas y el brazo, pero estará bien, él es una persona fuerte. —Le sonrió.

Quería entrar a verle, pero ante los presentes él no era alguien importante, deseó que Sasuke lo viera y lo dejara pasar o que Naruto preguntara por él, pero ni siquiera le habían llamado para informarle del accidente.

—Está bien —habló con resignación.

—Le diré que estuviste aquí —intentó animarlo.

—Gracias.

Se giró y al pasar junto a Gaara este le sonrió con burla.

Mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos, intentó pensar cosas positivas, como que Naruto estaba bien y que tuvo suerte de que el golpe no fuera tan grave.

Pero los pensamientos oscuros le atacaron una y otra vez, gritando, rasgando y frustrando toda intención buena. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se dejó vencer.

¿Por qué nadie le avisó? Sí, nadie sabía de su relación, ¿pero Sasuke?, ¿y Kiba? ¿Acaso nunca le consideró como un amigo?

« _Que patético_ », se repitió a sí mismo, « _que patético soy_ ».

•••

—Son solo unos rasguños. —Le sonrió con aquella expresión zorruna que poseía.

No le gustaba verlo preocupado; cuando lo vio entrar con el semblante abatido descubrió que nunca quería hacerlo sufrir. No fue su culpa, pero no pudo evitar sentir un peso en su pecho por ser el causante de semejante estrés y dolor en su amado.

— _Dobe_... —habló muy bajo, casi como un suspiro.

Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, sintió el calor que desprendía su novio. _Quería sostener su mano toda la vida, si él moría no tendría razones para vivir._

—Estoy bien, Sasuke.

Sus miradas se encontraron, era cierto. Relajó sus hombros; ahí estaba Uzumaki a su lado, tal vez estaría en el hospital por unos días más, pero estaba bien.

—¿Te duele?

Le hubiera gustado mentir, pero cada vez que respiraba sentía un dolor que a pesar del medicamento todavía persistía.

—Un poco... creo no podré jugar el partido este fin de semana.

—Por suerte no tuviste ninguna lesión en algún órgano, pero olvídate de hacer algo por cuatro o seis semanas.

—¿Y la universidad?

—Tendrás vacaciones —bromeó con una sonrisa que no alcanzó su mirada.

Escucharon una fingida tos en el umbral de la puerta. Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara entraron.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero la hora de visitas está por terminar y todavía falta Sakura e Ino por pasar —habló Shikamaru.

—¿Y Neji? —Los observó el rubio.

—¿Neji? —preguntaron los chicos mirándose entre sí.

Sasuke hizo una expresión extraña.

—Lo siento, olvidé avisarle.

—Estuvo aquí, pero se marchó —contestó Kiba rascándose la nuca.

—¿Por qué se marchó? ¿No quería verme? —Sintió su pecho contraerse.

—Perdón, le dije que se fuera. La enfermera me dijo que solo pasáramos nosotros y que ya mañana podían visitarte otras personas —se defendió.

—Debe de estar preocupado...

El pelirrojo sintió que explotaba de la rabia, escuchar como Naruto se preocupaba por aquella hipócrita persona le provocó ganas de gritar lo que vio en la mañana. Se contuvo, era algo que nadie más tenía derecho de enterarse ni entrometerse, sabía de sobra que Uzumaki amaba a Sasuke y una noticia como aquella le partiría el corazón, pero ahí estaba él para protegerlo y consolarlo.

—Naruto, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Gaara al no soportar más la situación.

—He tenido mejores días, pero al menos estoy vivo. —Trató de bromear, pero a los presentes pareció no darle gracia.

Platicaron un poco más y se retiraron dejando pasar a las chicas que solo estuvieron un corto tiempo. Tenían que dejar descansar a su amigo y prometieron el día siguiente regresar.

Sasuke se quedó en el hospital a cuidarle, veía como respiraba irregularmente mientras dormía, lo observó por un largo rato hasta que sus párpados se hicieron pesados y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Había sido un día largo.

•••

Cuando terminaron sus clases metió sus cosas a la mochila con prisa y salió casi corriendo. Al llegar al hospital se fue directo a la habitación de Naruto, faltaba poco para que terminara la hora de visita.

Abrió la puerta y lo observó, se veía pálido, pero sus ojos resplandecían con aquel azul que amaba. Sintió un escalofrío y giró su rostro notando que no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba el pelirrojo.

—Neji... —Su voz provocó que su atención se volviera a enfocar en él.

Se acercó lentamente, con miedo a que aquel joven de ojos esmeralda le saltara encima, su mirada le recordó a la que le lanzaba Sasuke hasta hace poco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Naruto? —Se colocó del lado contrario al pelirrojo y contuvo las ganas de tomar su mano.

—Estoy bien, solo que tendré unas vacaciones forzadas. —Sonrió inocentemente.

No pudo evitarlo y pasó sus dedos por su alborotado flequillo, sintiendo el tacto de aquellos mechones rubios.

—Te cuidaré, no dejaré que te lastimes más.

—¿Y cómo se supone que tú cuidarás de él? —La voz monótona de Gaara lo puso tenso.

—Cierto, no los he presentado —interrumpió—, Neji, él es mi amigo Gaara, nos conocimos en la escuela media. —Le señaló al que estaba sentado junto a él—. Y Gaara, él es Neji mi... compañero de departamento y _amigo_.

Sabía que no podía gritar a medio mundo el estilo de relación que mantenían, lo entendía perfectamente, pero eso no evitó que le doliera.

—En realidad ya lo conocía, es muy cercano a Sasuke —dijo con una expresión extraña que desconcertó a Uzumaki.

—Sí, ellos estudian la misma carrera y se llevan muy bien —contestó sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Bueno... Neji, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Naruto?, solo quedan quince minutos para que la enfermera venga, le de sus medicamentos y descanse. —Sonrió—. Y antes me gustaría hablar un poco más con él.

No quería ser grosero con Gaara delante de su amante, pero tampoco quería marcharse, deseaba estar un poco más con él. La noche le pareció un tormento, tan silenciosa que cuando llegó la hora de dormir sintió que todo a su alrededor perdía color, como si todo fuera un mal sueño, un sueño que le recordaba lo solo que estaba. Miró a Naruto esperando que asintiera, si lo hacía él se marcharía, pero en lugar de eso desvió la mirada.

Tal vez fue muy tonto de su parte sentirse con mayores derechos sobre el chico, no era nadie, quizá solo un experimento para Sasuke y Naruto en su relación, alguna etapa para satisfacer algún deseo sexual reprimido. Solo eso, aquella persona de cabellos rojos como fuego era más valiosa para Uzumaki.

Apretó los puños y sintió su visión nublarse, pero en esta ocasión no le importó.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Miró al de ojos azules—. Me alegro que ahora estés mejor, nos vemos.

—Gracias... Neji.

Se marchó.

¿Qué esperaba? Era el comportamiento adecuado, lo correcto, lo normal, así debía ser, él no era importante ante los demás y jamás lo sería.

¿Quería eso? No, no lo quería, pero prefería eso a la ausencia en su vida de ese par que ahora necesitaba.

Se detuvo, detuvo sus pasos, sus pensamientos y dejó a su instinto tomar el control. _Le necesitaba más a él._

Marcó aquel número que sabía de memoria y esperó a que contestara.

— _Neji_. —Su serena voz invadió su cabeza.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó esa hermosa voz? Más de un año, pero volvió a sentir que vivía.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó con miedo a ser rechazado—. Tan solo por un momento...

— _Por supuesto, estoy aquí, mejor hablamos en persona._


	6. Viaje en el tiempo

Viaje en el tiempo

* * *

Sus pasos fuertes y firmes. Las chicas la miraban con reprobación.

Se supone que tenía que dar pequeños brinquitos como si flotara entre un campo de flores mientras ondulaba su falda. Lamentablemente ella no haría eso aunque le pagaran.

Lanzaba miradas de fastidio al reloj de su muñeca, odiaba ser tan consciente de la hora y el minuto exacto en que vivía. Pastillas y más pastillas, comida especial y sobre todo un trato diferente, siempre fue así desde pequeña. En ocasiones no podía ni levantarse de la cama, pero cuando abría los ojos era peor, observar las expresiones devastadas de sus padres no ayudaba a mejorar su humor, prefería fingir que dormía.

Por suerte ya no tenía que verlos.

Cuando cumplió quince años le pidió a sus padres asistir a un internado, ellos lo meditaron por un largo tiempo, le dieron vueltas al asunto, pero al final llegaron a una conclusión: Era lo mejor para ella. Un internado religioso con exclusivamente niñas.

Su posición económica era más que cómoda, en realidad eran millonarios, por lo que no significó ningún problema internarla en la mejor escuela (convento como ella le decía), pagando una cantidad extra para que un médico estuviera a su disposición en cualquier momento del día.

Había un secreto oscuro detrás de sus acciones, sus padres temían que su pequeña y única hija quedara embarazada, no querían perderla, no les importaba tenerla en un frasco de cristal con tal de que viviera, tal vez no con buena salud, porque la chica estaba enferma y todos sus intentos habían sido vanos para encontrar una cura definitiva.

Ella desconocía esas intenciones, en realidad desconocía muchas cosas, su educación sexual era nula, sus padres procuraron ocultar esa información con la seguridad de que así su hija estaría a salvo. Quizá esa idea era muy estúpida, pero la amaban, la amaban más que a nada en este mundo.

—Señorita Uzumaki, deje de pasear por los pasillos y vuelva a su dormitorio —dijo una mujer mayor con aspecto severo.

Ella giró en sus pasos, quería ir al jardín, pero después de las ocho les impedían hacer cualquier cosa divertida, las querían tener encerradas en su cuarto leyendo algún libro o pintando para que a las nueve en punto estuvieran acostadas en su cama.

Suspiró aburrida, muy aburrida, sus compañeras eran aburridas, no querían hacer nada por temor a romperse una uña. « _Y eso que ellas no están enfermas_ », pensó con amargura. Creyó que haría muchas amigas, que correrían por todo el edificio hasta armar un caos, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Las piernas bien cerradas y cruzando con gracia los tobillos, sus manos con movimientos agraciados y elegantes en cada expresión. Ingeniosas, inteligentes, espontáneas, hermosas, educadas. Todas iguales. Hablando de técnicas de pintura o de escritores famosos, de música clásica e instrumentos sinfónicos, fue interesante al principio, pero solo los primeros meses. Ella prefería que su corazón latiera con fuerza, quería llorar de alegría, escuchar secretos íntimos, reír a carcajadas y cantar hasta sentir su garganta rasposa.

Llevaba tres años en ese lugar, alejada de sus padres, visitándoles cada navidad, en otro país con costumbres diferentes, les extrañaba en ocasiones, pero ese día no. Mañana sería el día que siempre esperaba con ansias, por eso sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cada año organizaban un viaje, un viaje meramente educativo, pero también lograba conocer el exterior de lo que parecía un mundo desconocido y fascinante, un mundo que durante meses solo observaba detrás de las rejas, metiendo su cara entre los barrotes de metal y a veces atorándose, pero sin lograr salir.

En esta ocasión dio saltitos de alegría hasta llegar aquel cuarto de paredes blancas en el que muchas veces se vio tentada de tomar los pinceles de su compañera y dibujar a su gruñona maestra.

—Kushina —le habló una chica concentrada en un bordado.

—¿Qué pasó? —contestó aún agitada por tanto rebotar.

—Ojalá encontremos un chico lindo mañana. —Sonrió con picardía.

—¿Un chico? ¿Para qué querrías encontrar uno? —preguntó confundida.

Dejó el bordado y la miró a los ojos.

—Siempre supe que eras un poco ingenua, pero no te preocupes, cuando veas al hombre perfecto para ti verás que todo cobra sentido.

—¿Qué clase de sentido? —Aún no comprendía nada, pero le resultó interesante lo dicho.

—Te hechizan con sus ojos. —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica—. Sus palabras son dulces y sus movimientos ágiles.

—¿Y el sentido? —Repitió.

—El sentido lo sabrás cuando tu corazón no pueda parar de latir. —Se alejó y continuó haciendo lo suyo.

No podría poner otra expresión que no fuera de emoción, no sabía a qué se refería, pero sospechaba que su compañera si tenía idea de sus palabras y no mentía.

Abrió su caja con aquellas pastillas molestas, tomó las correspondientes a esa hora y se acostó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pensando en que pronto sería mañana.

Despertó, todavía estaba oscuro, volteó a su derecha y encontró a la otra chica durmiendo en su cama, se mantuvo así, con los ojos abiertos e imaginando, entre sueños y suspiros el amanecer llegó.

Todas las chicas se levantaron, tendieron su cama, fueron al comedor para tomar su desayuno entre susurros para que no les llamaran la atención. Al terminar las maestras las escoltaron al autobús que las sacaría de aquel imponente edificio.

Una chica miraba por la ventana, sus cabellos rojos se agitaban con el aire y en su mirada había algo muy diferente al resto. No había vanidad, ni egoísmo, ni celos o envidia, había inocencia, esperanza, alegría y amor.

Con cuidado en las escaleras bajaron del autobús, portaban orgullosas el uniforme que representaba al internado con mayor prestigio en el país y algunas personas las miraban con curiosidad. Las guiaron hasta un museo, las maestras estaban al pendiente de las chicas, cuidando que ninguna se desviara, pero no fueron suficientemente astutas, la chica pelirroja se escabulló.

No quería escuchar por la boca de nadie las historias de cada objeto, ella quería crear las propias, y observar todo imaginando lo valiosas que eran, o fueron.

Llegó a un pasillo, parecía desierto, pero en el fondo había alguien.

La ventana a la espalda de esa persona dejaba entrar los rayos del sol, estos se reflejaban en unos mechones amarillos, pertenecían a un chico que miraba un cuadro.

Se acercó lentamente y el chico giró su rostro.

« _Hermoso_ », pensó al instante la chica, los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa y ella por primera vez sintió su cuerpo pesado, estaba paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Hola —habló el chico con una sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, no entendía qué pasaba con su cuerpo, pero quería correr y alejarse de lo que ella creyó era el causante de semejante descontrol.

—Te puedes meter en problemas si te escapas —dijo volviendo a concentrar su mirada en el cuadro.

—No estoy escapando. —Su voz salió temblorosa.

—¿También quieres verlo? —Se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio para que la chica se posicionara junto a él.

Ella se acercó con pasos tímidos, con sus brazos detrás de la espalda, tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Asombroso. —Las palabras escaparon de sus labios al observar aquel magnífico camino sinuoso que terminaba perdiéndose en el mar.

—¿Qué sientes al observarlo? —preguntó sobresaltando a la chica.

—No lo sé —respondió apenada.

—Yo siento impotencia, tanta belleza y solo puedo observar.

—¿Solo observar? —No aguantó la curiosidad de escuchar más.

—Sí, no estoy en ese hermoso lugar por mucho que lo mire.

—Pero no deja de ser precioso.

—Eso no se puede negar. —La miró de reojo.

Escucharon pasos acercarse, la chica se tensó, sabía que venían a buscarla, pero no quería regresar aún.

Como si el rubio leyera su mente le tendió la mano ofreciéndole escabullirse, solo bastó con que ella mirara el brillante azul que desprendían sus ojos para decidir escapar con él.

Corrieron, salieron del museo y esquivaron a las personas que transitaban las calles. Sus pasos eran largos como si volaran entre el asfalto.

Se detuvieron en medio de un puente, respiraban pesadamente mientras recargaban su peso en la barda, al girar sus rostros y conectar sus miradas los dos soltaron una carcajada perdiendo el poco aire recuperado.

Había sido muy divertido, sintieron que pisaban sus talones, pero al mirar hacia atrás descubrieron su victoria.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la feria? —preguntó al sentir de nuevo el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Kushina lo observó detenidamente, se había escapado con un desconocido, pero jamás había visto a una persona tan hermosa y dejó de pensar si estaba bien o mal.

—Sí —respondió emocionada.

Sonrió, deslumbrante y cálido.

Jamás había actuado sin pensar, pero los ojos gris violáceos que poseía le atraparon. Su pelo tan largo, hermoso y de un rojo destellante le atrajo. Su piel blanca y tersa le cautivó.

Todo de él fue conquistado cuando giró su rostro en aquel pasillo.

Hablaron, ella habló como nunca había hablado en su vida, él preguntaba interesado y escuchaba atento cualquier cosa que salía de sus labios, parecía agradarle al chico incluso si se exaltaba y perdía el control de sus emociones. Él guardó silencio, descubriendo lo determinado, fuerte, hermoso y generoso que era ese ser. Se enamoró, pero no se dio cuenta en ese instante.

Tantas palabras, pero ninguna reveló nada personal. Solo opiniones de temas sin importancia.

El sol se ocultó y la temperatura bajó.

« _Tengo que regresar_ », pensó la joven al observar el cielo.

—Tómala, por favor. —Le extendió su abrigo.

—Gracias. —Sus mejillas se encendieron.

Pensó que sus pasos no tenían un rumbo fijo, pero él la condujo a una pequeña casa de aspecto cómodo.

—¿Quieres pasar? O prefieres que te lleve de regreso.

No, no quería regresar, no quería estar en ninguna parte si él no estaba ahí.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó y sintió sus piernas temblar.

No hubo respuesta, se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Sus corazones latieron deprisa anunciando un gran enfrentamiento de emociones.

Él estaba solo, tenía veintiún años y había salido de su país para encontrar inspiración, era un artista.

Le guió a la sala y sin decir palabra le mostró el lienzo con una pintura terminada en la que estuvo trabajando por meses.

Su expresión fue perfecta, logrando la respuesta más satisfactoria y honesta en el mundo.

—Es increíble. —Cubrió su boca y se acercó lentamente para observar mejor.

—Mi próxima obra será una dama de cabellos como sangre —dijo tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

—El rojo no es el mejor color del mundo. —Bajó la mirada.

Odiaba su pelo, más de una vez se burlaron de ella, lo mantenía largo porque a su madre le gustaba, pero si no fuera así lo tendría muy corto.

—A mí me gusta.

Recorrió la distancia que les separaba, tomó un mechón que caía a su costado y lo acarició con delicadeza.

Todo a su alrededor perdió forma hasta fundirlos en una sola cosa.

Se dejaron llevar, desprendiéndose de la realidad, abandonando toda razón.

Ella no sabía cómo actuar, pero quería continuar. El placer fue abrumador, conoció un pedazo del cielo. Él dio todo de sí. Le entregó cada gota de su ser y tomó todo de ella, sin dejar nada en el aire.

Abrazados, con las piernas enredadas el amanecer llegó, sin detenerse para permitir que ese par de jóvenes continuara en esa bruma de felicidad por un segundo más.

La chica de pelo rojo despertó, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, se vistió con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y se marchó.

Todo terminó, aquel día perfecto llegó a su fin, dejando una sensación indescriptible.

Lo que pasó después fue una serie de eventos desafortunados y milagrosos.

La reprendieron con dureza y expulsaron del internado.

Sus padres preocupados la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero a los tres meses su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada. Fue como enterarse que su hija estaba muerta.

Había un gran riesgo por tener al bebé, podría morir, eso era lo más probable, pero incluso un aborto era riesgoso.

Trataron de ocultar su pena, fingiendo que todo estaría bien, pero cuando el día llegó sus padres no sonrieron más.

El parto casi cobra la vida de la chica, pero logró sobrevivir, el precio a pagar fue igual de doloroso. La joven madre quedó muy mal, jamás volvería a ser la chica de antes, si ya su condición no era buena, ahora era peor.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos era más grande, un pequeñito que sostenía en brazos era lo más maravilloso que le pudo pasar, saber que dio vida a ese bebé, que era su niño, el niño del hombre más increíble que conoció en el mundo. Fue razón suficiente para afrontar su futuro.

Sus abuelos no pensaban igual, no podían evitar mirarle con odio, aquel niño le arrebató la salud a su hija. Casi la mata y ahora su vida era miserable por su culpa.

•

•

•

No solo despertó ese día solo y vacío. No fue solo ese día, a ese le fueron consecutivos los siguientes, una marcha fúnebre en su cabeza, odiando abrir los ojos y cerrarlos. ¿Era posible recibir en un solo día la felicidad de toda la vida?, no, no era que fuera infeliz, tampoco que fuera miserable, simplemente nada le llenaba. Solo una vez se sintió completo y no hacía más que recordar ese efímero momento.

La buscó, la buscó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca la encontró. Fue incluso al internado donde estudió, pero al parecer ya se había marchado de ahí, trató de sobornar para que alguien le proporcionara información, pero todos en esa institución eran muy correctos y nadie cedió.

Lamentó no haber preguntado su nombre o sobre algo que ahora le diera una pista, solo sabía que creció en un lugar frío del mundo, pero eso no le servía de mucho.

Al final decidió pensar que fue un hermoso sueño, solo un sueño para no afectar su rutina.

Minato era un hombre amable, en sus acciones no había dobles intenciones, siempre fue partidario de la justicia y de perseguir los sueños, un artista, un hombre transparente.

¿Qué le llevó a tomar de esa forma a aquel niño? Tal vez fue que en su interior había algo reprimido, un deseo constante y sofocante por encontrar aquello que alguna vez experimentó.

Caminaba por una calle desierta por la fama de ser peligrosa, no había ningún alma, él estaba ahí por la extraña costumbre de vagar por todos los rincones de los lugares que visitaba, buscaba con la mirada una mujer de cabellos como fuego, pero de nuevo no encontró nada, decidió regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba, pero alguien se plantó delante de él impidiéndole avanzar.

Se puso en posición defensiva, dispuesto a atacar si veía que aquel chico le lanzaba un golpe. Pero nada, el chico solo veía el suelo.

Le pareció extraño, y observó con detenimiento al joven.

Quizá rondaba los catorce o quince años, era muy delgado y su ropa estaba sucia, tenía el pelo largo, suelto y desordenado bailando tras de sí, le daba un aspecto lamentable.

Sintió lástima, tal vez quería pedirle dinero y le daba vergüenza.

El silencio se volvió incómodo y estaba a punto de sacar su cartera cuando el chico le miró.

Recordó el incesante girar de las manecillas del reloj, el tiempo en un ciclo infinito, los segundos perdidos, sintiendo los años que llevaba encima, cada uno como un peso en sus hombros.

« _Es muy joven_ », pensó, era la primera vez que asimiló el concepto por completo, creyendo que ese chico tenía mucho por vivir y en sus ojos encontró esperanza.

—¿Necesita qué haga algo por usted? Haré cualquier cosa si me paga. —Era imposible negarse a tal determinación.

Supo que el joven rechazaría toda ayuda sin él antes dar algo a cambio. No era orgullo, esos ojos no eran orgullosos, eran unas perlas dignas.

—Ven conmigo —le propuso, pasando junto a él y caminando en dirección al hotel.

Al llegar le pidió que se bañara, él no objetó, haría lo que deseara.

Le prestó una muda de ropa, le quedó grande, pero era mejor que la anterior, no estaba llena de hollín ni fluidos de procedencia dudosa.

Comieron en silencio.

El chico de ojos perla observó los movimientos elegantes del rubio, le pareció un hombre fino, no como aquellos hombres toscos que le echaban de cualquier lugar que pisara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —interrogó el mayor.

—Hyuga... Hyuga Neji.

—Neji, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? —preguntó con aparente curiosidad.

No sabía a qué venía semejante pregunta fuera de lugar.

—No, ninguna —respondió tajante, no confiaría en su apariencia, en ocasiones las personas más educadas, resultaban ser las más podridas por dentro.

—A mí me gusta pintar. ¿Quieres observar algún cuadro? —Se limpió la comisura de los labios y le observó con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

—Sí —contestó dudoso.

Se levantó y esperó a que el chico le siguiera, lo llevó a su habitación y quitó la sábana que cubría su obra.

—¿Qué te parece?

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa e inmediato giró su rostro hacia el rubio, no creía que fuera posible tanta belleza.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —fue una tonta pregunta, pero en verdad no le convencía la idea de que un simple mortal tuviera tal capacidad.

—Sí, puedo dibujarte a ti si no me crees.

No esperó respuesta, sacó su cuadernillo y lápiz. Con movimientos rápidos y una que otra mirada al chico terminó más deprisa de lo esperado.

Le tendió el cuadernillo y el chico se acercó a mirar.

Ahí estaba él, de pie, reflejando miedo en su rostro, pero los trazos eran limpios, como si se tratase de una fotografía. Aceptó el talento del hombre asintiendo en el proceso.

—Eres muy bueno. —Su voz salió y sus ojos reflejaron admiración.

—Gracias, intento cada día mejorar —sonrió—. No me has dicho qué piensas de ese cuadro.

Giró su rostro y observó una vez más.

—¿Por qué el cielo es tan brillante? Parece falso.

El rubio torció los labios con disgusto. También creía que se había excedido un poco, pero le daba un toque de surrealismo.

—Me gusta que todo sea brillante —fue su sencilla respuesta.

—A mí también, pero a veces... —Negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar pensamientos imprudentes—. Es hermoso, muy hermoso... señor.

—Dime Minato.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza pensando qué hacer con el chico, no ocupaba limpieza en su habitación, el hotel se encargaba de eso, tampoco ocupaba un modelo, él solía dibujar y pintar paisajes, no personas. ¿Algún guía del lugar? Descartó la idea, él era un viajero solitario, le gustaba avanzar a su ritmo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Como si leyera su mente, escuchó al joven cuestionar.

—¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Puedo lavar su ropa... En realidad no importa mucho lo que haga, si me dice cómo hacerlo, aprendo rápido.

No necesitaba nada, tal vez solo una cosa, pero aquel chico no podría ayudarlo.

—Tengo una guitarra, sé tocar solo el círculo de sol, pero es suficiente para cantar muchas melodías, te enseñaré y cuando aprendas tocarás para mí.

De esta forma se aseguró de tener al chico a su cuidado por más tiempo, le ofreció techo y comida por el tiempo que permaneciera en aquella ciudad. Pero al acostarse esa misma noche sus planes para ese chico tomaron un rumbo diferente.

Le pareció desagradable la idea de él dormir en la cama y el joven en el sillón. Después de una pequeña discusión, terminaron en el mismo colchón.

Fue extraño para Minato sentir el calor de alguien más tan cerca, desprendía el olor a su jabón, pero no era igual.

Al escuchar la respiración de Neji se acercó hasta observarle a unos centímetros de distancia. Tenía rasgos que delataban que aún abandonaba la niñez, sus mejillas parecían delicadas y pasó la yema de sus dedos por su piel. El joven abrió los ojos y no encontró sorpresa.

Por meses pensó que era una persona horrible por abusar de aquel chico, no le tomó a la fuerza, pero tampoco tenía el derecho de hacerlo, era un joven de quince años y él un hombre de treinta y seis, se resignó a pensar que había oscuridad en él por desear poseer a Neji, por disfrutarlo, por sentir placer y por cada noche arrastrarlo a su cama como un león hambriento.

Lo pensó y se resignó, hasta que una noche entre sueños sintió al joven de ojos perla abrazarse a su espalda, acariciar sus cabellos rubios y susurrar un « _gracias_ ».

No comprendió porque le agradecía si le había arrebatado su inocencia, si le había seducido para autocomplacerse.

En realidad era mentira, Minato no era un monstruo como creía, siempre fue cuidadoso, había cierta ternura en sus caricias, sus manos eran amables e incluso sus besos.

Jamás le obligó, no hablaban sobre ello cuando el sol salía, pero tampoco lo negaba como si tratara de fingir que no existía, solo le miraba con una disculpa en los ojos mientras Neji tocaba melodías para él. Le protegía y su relación se volvió más íntima. Neji nunca lo vio como a un padre, ni como un hermano mayor. Lo relacionaba con la paciencia y gentileza. Un ser hermoso.

El momento de marchar para Minato a otro país se fue retrasando porque no quería abandonar a Neji.

Él continuó estudiando. Con ayuda del mayor recuperó el año perdido y alcanzó a su generación, le pagó clases de música, como un oficio para que el chico se pudiera independizar por su cuenta.

Siempre estuvo a su cuidado y un día el castaño despertó a un lado de una carta donde Minato se despedía de él, le dejó su número para que le marcara si le necesitaba.

Lloró. Lloró mucho, aquel hombre hizo más por él que nadie más en el mundo.

Recordó el momento en que lo encontró, estaba a punto de renunciar a la vida, pero escuchó unos pasos, decidió tentar su suerte por última vez, nada perdía, quizá aquella persona se enfadaría y le mataría, eso era incluso mejor. Pero se encontró los ojos azules más impresionantes que había visto, igual de irreales que los cielos que pintaba.

Vivió por su cuenta por un año, fue difícil, pero saber que en esta ocasión estudiaba y comía por sus propios medios le otorgó una satisfacción increíble. Avanzó, fue libre y amó la vida por primera vez.

No esperó volver a encontrar unos ojos azules como los de Minato, pero los encontró y no pudo resistirse a ellos.

•

•

•

—¿Cómo has estado, Neji? —Sus labios se curvaron formando la expresión más hermosa del mundo.

—Minato...

Corrió y le abrazó.

Nunca lo habían hecho en público, ningún gesto íntimo, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba sentir su calor.

—Está más largo. —Acarició su pelo mientras olía a su querido castaño.

Se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, era realmente imposible que dos personas tuvieran el mismo azul, pero lo volvió a comprobar.

Entraron a una cafetería, hablando de cosas triviales, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Sales con alguien? —preguntó con inocencia.

Desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

—Sí.

—Me da gusto. ¿Cómo es esa persona? —No supo identificar si la sonrisa que le dirigía era forzada o sincera.

—Es amable, muy animado, atrae a las personas porque transmite confianza, pero a veces... tiene una mirada intensa, no hacen falta palabras para transmitir lo que desea, solo actúa cuando es necesario sin hacer un solo movimiento o gesto en vano.

—Vaya, parece que me describes a dos personas diferentes.

—Lo son.

Se quedó callado, sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera un gesto de sorpresa, tal vez ya lo sabía.

—Neji, tú sabrás si esto te llevará a algún lado.

No quería continuar hablando sobre aquello.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, te habría llamado antes.

—Tiene poco que llegué, fue una grata coincidencia que me marcaras.

Algo era extraño, algo que desconocía.

—¿Estarás poco tiempo?

Ladeó la cabeza, ni él sabía la respuesta. No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer.

Al separarse de Neji, sintió la necesidad de estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Contrató a una persona para que le vigilara y un buen día recibió el informe de que el castaño salía con dos chicos, le anexó unas fotografías comprometedoras y el perfil de los involucrados. Se le cayó la carpeta de las manos, dispersando las hojas por el suelo.

Al analizar a Uzumaki Naruto, no solo era parecido a él, también era parecido a la pelirroja con la que una vez soñó.

Investigó al chico a detalle y la respuesta llegó en una semana. Kushina Uzumaki era el nombre de su madre y también de aquella chica que en el pasado le arrebató una gran parte de felicidad. Ahora parecía ser una mujer que tomó sentido en su cabeza y ya no era solo una ilusión.

Sintió felicidad, miedo, tristeza, ira, soledad y tantas emociones combinarse en su interior devastando cada centímetro de su ser.


	7. Confianza

Confianza

* * *

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias por... —Apretó el celular con fuerza contra su oído.

Sasuke le observó en silencio, pero por dentro contenía las ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono y gritar a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea sin importar de quién se tratara.

—No, en realidad... —Guardó silencio cuando la voz de su abuela se elevó y se apartó para que el azabache no escuchara.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Naruto solo emitía bufidos afirmativos, no tenía ganas de discutir. Hace apenas unas horas había sido dado de alta en el hospital y se sentía agotado por no decir que el dolor al moverse más de lo necesario le fastidiaba.

Al final su abuela colgó sin despedirse como ya era costumbre. No le molestó, ni siquiera le dolió el gesto descortés porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un estorbo que solo acarreaba problemas. Pero al girar el rostro y ver a Sasuke con cara de disgusto realmente le hizo darse cuenta de lo patético que debería sentirse por ello.

—No le hagas caso, _Dobe_ , ella no tiene idea de lo que pasó. —Trató de sonreír para transmitirle fuerza.

Una vez más el azabache logró adivinar el motivo de la llamada. No era para preguntar por su estado de salud, era para advertirle que su madre no debía enterarse y de paso regañarle por ser tan descuidado.

—Sabemos perfectamente que no le importa en absoluto enterarse de los detalles —se encogió de hombros—, pero no te preocupes. Eso no me afecta.

A su abuela en verdad poco le interesaba saber si fue su culpa o no. Para ella, Naruto se había atravesado imprudentemente y él en ningún momento intentó defenderse. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, no conseguiría ni una pizca de empatía y ni hablar de compasión. Prefería eso en lugar de comprobar cómo le valía mucho menos que él haya sido la víctima.

—¿Le dirás a Kushina? No habrá problema en hacerlo porque sabrá que ahora estás bien. —Le observó atento, tratando de descifrar la verdad tras esos ojos cielo.

—No, le invadirá el miedo de que algo malo me pueda suceder de nuevo. —Sonrió con tristeza.

Si en algo estaba de acuerdo con sus abuelos, era en mantener a su madre a salvo.

El azabache asintió, no quería opinar porque sabía no lograría nada al hacerlo.

Con la tensión que dejó aquella llamada, el rubio suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Neji está trabajando aún? —preguntó mientras observaba la puerta que parecía no mostrar ningún signo de ser empujada.

—Sí, desde que consiguió ser el encargado de la biblioteca llega un poco tarde. —Tomó una manzana de la mesa y la rodó entre sus manos.

Naruto lo meditó por unos segundos hasta que por fin decidió hacer la pregunta que últimamente le rondaba por la cabeza:

—¿Sus padres no le ayudan a pagar la universidad?

Sasuke se recargó en la pared mientras miraba hacia arriba, recordando aquella plática que tuvo con el castaño respecto al tema, quizá él no debería decirle nada a Naruto, sino, el propio Neji; pero no creyó que eso le importara realmente.

—Me contó que su padre murió cuando tenía ocho años y su madre le abandonó en la casa de su tío.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida, su ceño se frunció mientras procesaba lo escuchado.

—Entonces está solo.

Una corriente de aire se coló por la ventana, enfriando aún más la habitación.

—No, no lo está. Nos tiene a nosotros.

Aquella frase le tomó por sorpresa, le miró a los ojos y no encontró ningún signo de burla.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital notó que Sasuke había cambiado respecto a Neji, pero no tenía idea hasta qué punto.

•

•

•

Cerró el casillero donde acababa de guardar sus cosas con la llave que le habían dado al iniciar con su nuevo trabajo, en realidad no se podía considerar un trabajo porque no le pagarían, pero sí podría llamarse un servicio con beneficios; le otorgaban desayuno y comida gratis, también obtenía el cien por ciento de apoyo en la colegiatura. Considerando que pasaba la mayoría de las tardes ahí, no era un mal trato.

Lograba hacer sus tareas cuando los estudiantes se dedicaban a leer en silencio; muy pocas personas se acercaban a pedir información de algún libro o solicitaba llevar alguno a casa, por eso le pareció una gran oportunidad cuando le ofrecieron el puesto.

Ahora solo quedaba tocar los fines de semana para continuar pagando la renta del departamento, una renta relativamente barata. Parecía que todo estaba a su favor.

Incluso contaba con una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo. Minato le había metido un sobre en el bolsillo de su gabardina cuando fue al baño y no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a casa.

No quería gastarlo, él quería salir adelante con sus propias fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía negarlo. Minato Namikaze no lo hacía con intención de ofenderle, cada una de sus acciones daban justo en el blanco cuando se trataba de ayudarle. Quizá en algún momento ocuparía de ese sobre.

 _Deseó algún día devolverle aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que el rubio hacía por él._

Caminó deprisa porque el cielo amenazaba con estallar en una tormenta y él ansiaba ver a Naruto en casa después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

•

•

•

—Es obvio que te gusta. —Golpeó el asiento frente a él logrando que un chico se volteara y le mirara con odio.

Las luces aún no se apagaban, con los murmullos de las personas de fondo esperaban que la película comenzara.

—Tu comentario está fuera de tema —habló arrastrando las palabras por el cansancio que le provocaba interactuar más de lo necesario.

El chico de piel extremadamente pálida sonrió. Sus sonrisas parecían una imitación de alguna muñeca antigua, siniestra y con todo menos alegría.

—Vamos, Gaara. —Con su codo le dio justo en las costillas—. Todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por él y no te culpo, sus ojos son exquisitos.

—Sai...

Tan solo con pronunciar su nombre sintió que le amenazaba de muerte y se encogió en su asiento.

—Bueno, entonces ¿le dirás lo que viste?

—No le puedo decir que su novio tenía la lengua dentro de la boca de otro chico.

Cruzó los brazos disgustado por no encontrar la manera de confesarle al rubio y ahora tener que recurrir al bastardo de Sai por algún consejo.

—¿Quién era el amante?

—Eso no te importa.

—No me imagino a Sasuke engañando a Naruto, se nota que realmente le quiere, además...

—Si no me crees es tu problema.

Se levantó un poco para acomodarse correctamente en el asiento.

—Oye, no te enfades conmigo. Pero si a mí me parece imposible, ¿Naruto te creerá?

Suspiró agotado por tanto pensar sin llegar a ninguna parte.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que el idiota de Sasuke le engañe incluso delante de sus ojos y él no quiera verlo.

—Puede que sólo obtengas desprecio en lugar de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué harías tú? —le interrogó con impaciencia.

—Si se tratara de un amigo lo dejaría pasar... Pero si se trata de la persona que amo le diría la verdad, incluso si me odia o le lastimo. Prefiero mil veces eso a ver como juegan con sus sentimientos.

No volvió a abrir la boca, aquel chico parecía tener soluciones sencillas, por eso al final no fue mala idea contarle lo que pasó.

•

•

•

Kiba estaba frente a una gran cantidad de hojas dispersas en la mesa mientras anotaba deprisa en su cuaderno los apuntes que parecían ser de alguien más.

—¿Copiando? —preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a su caligrafía.

—Algo así —dijo distraído.

—Neji —le llamó Sasuke que justo salía de la habitación del rubio.

Se acercó a él, pero antes dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Está durmiendo? —Se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—Aún no, pero antes quiero decirte algo. —Lo tomó del brazo hasta arrastrarlo al balcón sin que Kiba se diera cuenta.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Naruto, me quedaré aquí por una semana.

—¿Pensé que solo sería por hoy? Yo puedo encargarme el resto de los días.

Observó las ojeras que comenzaban a aparecer debajo de sus ojos, manchando su blanca piel y recordando que el chico ocupaba todo menos una carga más.

—Déjalo, Naruto me tiene un poco más de confianza y si ocupa algo me lo dirá sin pena.

 _Confianza_. No debió haberlo dicho, aunque no se dio cuenta que aquella palabra que le pasó desapercibida se quedó grabada en la memoria del castaño.

—Está bien. —Fingió no importarle.

—Ven, el _Dobe_ ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegamos.

El castaño lo siguió, con cada paso se marchitaba su optimismo.

Cuando entró a su habitación le encontró parado frente a la ventana.

—Hola, por fin en casa. —Sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

El rubio lo estudió. Comenzó a odiar esos ojos cielo que lograban ver dentro de él.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le dijo preocupado.

Debería ser al revés, Neji debería preguntarle a él como se sentía.

—No... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Estiró su mano, ofreciéndole tomarla. El castaño lo miró sin comprender, pero Sasuke le dio un empujón para que se acercara.

—Sabes qué puedes decirnos cualquier cosa. —Sus ojos prometían ser el lugar más seguro del mundo.

—Estoy bien, no deberías preocuparte por mí.

—Tú ya lo haces por mí, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

Desvió la mirada, aquello se había tornado diferente a lo que había tenido en mente, sus emociones parecían haber tomado un rumbo diferente. Se suponía que al verlo de nuevo se alegraría y le haría sentir mejor. Pero todo era un asco, últimamente parecía que todo le recordaba que él salía sobrando, que aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza y en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

Él no era la víctima, quizá incluso era el culpable, pero al ver ese azul irreal le recordó aquel amor imposible y no pudo negarse.

Como un impulso fugaz, se encendió la necesidad que sentía por él. Eliminando la distancia se acercó hasta sus labios. Sabían a medicina.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al separarse por haberle empujado sin medir sus fuerzas.

—Neji...

Tomó su mano. No sabía mucho del castaño, no sabía cuál era su color favorito, ni su platillo preferido, desconocía cómo fue su infancia o el motivo por el que estudiaba filosofía, tampoco tenía idea de sus preferencias en música o si había algo que odiara. Quizá se adelantó antes de pensarlo bien.

Recordó al chico tocando la guitarra en aquella fiesta a la que Ino le invitó, cuando le vio subir no distinguió quién era; sus dedos deslizándose entre las cuerdas con un ritmo acelerado, presionando con agilidad y tocando las notas perfectamente, lo hacía bien y eso no lo podía negar, pero había algo que le hacía sentir sofocado, como si la persona que creaba la música lo hiciera metódicamente, como si hubiera practicado tanto que ahora le resultaba imposible que fluyera con naturalidad. Entre aquella vibra que le hacía sentir prisionero fue cuando le escuchó, su voz delicada y fuerte, con el equilibrio exacto fue lo que le dio sentido a todo, había belleza en ella, como si el chico que estaba parado en el escenario estuviera siendo juzgado y él demostraba que era inocente, sin vergüenza y sin nada que temer porque sabía el porqué de estar ahí. Sintió liberarse junto a él.

Le pareció hermoso que una persona tuviera en claro quién era y luchara por continuar. Esa persona era Neji, lo supo a mitad de la canción y se sintió idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

A partir de ese momento le buscaba con la mirada por todas partes deseando encontrarle, cuando lograba hablar con él sentía que conectaban y brotaba la felicidad como si de flores en primavera se tratase, pero en su ausencia la oscuridad crecía. Pasó poco para que comenzara a hablar y pensar en él, que si era muy ordenado y limpio, que le gustaba hacer sus tareas en completo silencio, que cuando sonreía parecía un niño. Aún le sorprendía su actual relación y más el que haya sido gracias a Sasuke. Él jamás lo había pensado, nunca pasó por su mente serle infiel a Sasuke ni mucho menos dejarlo, tan solo quería permanecer cerca hasta donde fuera posible sin exceder los límites. Quizá y al final Sasuke se dio cuenta que en algún momento le sería imposible.

 _Quería creer que él hubiera sido capaz de controlarse._

—Descansa —su voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Se desprendió de su mano y se marchó sin mirarle a los ojos.


	8. Toca antes de entrar

Toca antes de entrar

* * *

Tan cálido, tan cómodo, podría quedarse así el resto del día. Quizá si le quitáramos la fractura en sus huesos todo sería perfecto, pero si no fueran por ellas, Sasuke no estaría durmiendo a su lado. Por eso lo aceptó y pegó la nariz en su cuello disfrutando del aroma que desprendía su piel.

Lástima que cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez ya no estaba. Quizá se despidió, pero estaba tan perdido en el mundo de los sueños que no le escuchó.

Recordó con tristeza lo que era estirarse para desperezarse, pero si lo hacía le dolería, aunque tal vez eso lograría despertarlo del todo.

De repente reaccionó cuando escuchó una voz llamarle.

Unos golpes en la puerta le levantaron, pero estaba tan adormilado que le pareció un sonido de fondo, hasta que escuchó la voz de Neji fue cuando contestó.

—Pasa. —Su voz sonó ronca.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte dormir más o cuando te recuperes te resultará complicado madrugar.

—No te preocupes... —Aún el rubio parecía no conectar sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a vestir? —Levantó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió de medio lado.

Los últimos días comprendió la utilidad de tener ambos brazos sanos, sumado a las costillas en su lugar. Tuvo que depender de Sasuke para hacer las cosas más básicas y se alegraba de ahora acostumbrarse a hacer esas cosas por sí mismo.

Neji solo asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se veía extraño.

Era sábado y el azabache había tenido un curso en la universidad, por lo que el castaño se encargaría de cuidarlo, aunque él creía que no ocupaba ayuda, pero pensándolo bien al menos no tenía que arreglárselas por su cuenta para preparar el desayuno. Si ya era un desastre cuando podía utilizar sus dos manos no se imaginaba ahora en estas condiciones, quizá podría quemar el departamento.

Tardó un poco más de lo normal, pero salió de su cuarto con la ropa en su lugar y algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por su pelo por el baño que tomó.

—¿Quieres café o prefieres té? —le preguntó el castaño mientras picaba las verduras con aparente concentración.

—Prefiero _ramen_ —contestó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—El _ramen_ no es algo muy nutritivo —dijo sin despegar la vista del jitomate que cortaba en pedacitos.

—Sasuke tampoco me deja comer _ramen_. —Infló los cachetes en un gesto muy infantil.

—No deberías comer eso, he visto la cantidad de botes que tiran a la semana. —Le miró con desaprobación.

—También son de Kiba. —Se defendió.

—No puedes comer _pasta_ toda la vida.

—No toda la vida, en ocasiones preparo algún platillo más elaborado.

—¿Cómo qué? —Lo observó, y el rubio se sintió arrinconado.

—Pues... ya sabes... ¿pizza?

Rodó los ojos, desde que llegó a vivir con ellos notó lo mal que se alimentaban, con dificultad se preparaban algo por las mañanas y los fines de semana preferían llamar a algún restaurante.

Kiba y Naruto eran todo un caso. Odiaban poner un pie en la cocina, solo lo hacían cuando a finales de mes se quedaban cortos de dinero. Tenían suerte de tener a Sasuke y ahora a Neji que en ocasiones les preparaban alimentos más balanceados.

—Bueno, entonces que hoy comas una ensalada no te hará mal. —Le puso un plato repleto de lechuga.

—Le pudiste poner un poco de atún. —Movió el tenedor buscando algún trozo de carne.

—El atún tiene mercurio.

—¿Pollo?

—No, porque solo comerías eso y dejarías lo mejor.

Lanzó un suspiro y no le quedó de otra más que comer lo que el castaño le había hecho. No sabía tan mal, le había puesto algún condimento que le daba un sabor dulce.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó cuándo acabó de comer.

—No mucho. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguien te enseñó?

No contestó, solo miró sus ojos pensando en el hombre mayor que cada día que transcurría le parecía más similar a Naruto.

—Neji... Podrías por un momento decirme la verdad. —Le miró con tristeza.

El silencio se volvió incómodo.

—¿La verdad de qué? Yo nunca te he mentido.

—Entonces podrías contestar.

El silencio se volvió asfixiante.

—Naruto, yo también desconozco tu mundo —musitó.

—Siempre estás ocupado, siempre tienes algo que hacer, apenas y logro verte los fines de semana.

—Disculpa por eso, pero no tengo a nadie que me ayude a pagar mis gastos, prácticamente vivo al día.

—Yo lo sé, pero ¿no te gustaría pasar más tiempo con nosotros?

—Sí, me gustaría.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Se observaron, todo estaba en silencio hasta que se escuchó como Kiba abría la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Chicos, yo también quiero desayunar! —gritó mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza.

—Si te gusta la ensalada, todavía queda un poco —respondió el castaño.

Neji se levantó de la mesa, recogió el plato del rubio y el suyo.

—¿Podemos continuar la conversación en mi habitación? —Le detuvo antes de que se alejara.

Se giró un poco para mirarle. Más tarde se encargaría de los quehaceres, por el momento era más importante hablar con Naruto.

—Claro, vamos.

El rubio se puso de pie y el castaño le siguió.

—¡¿Me dejaran comer solo?! —Kiba exclamó con la boca llena.

—Sí, adiós —contestó el chico de ojos azules agitando la mano sana.

—¡Son unos pésimos amigos!

Dejaron la puerta entre abierta, Neji jaló la silla frente al escritorio para sentarse y Naruto se acomodó frente a él; estaba arriba de su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bueno... —Ahora ya no sabía que decir.

—Sabes —le interrumpió el castaño—, siempre me he preguntado cómo es que tú y Sasuke comenzaron a salir.

Una vez más conectaron sus miradas y terminaron desviándolas. Aquella parecía ser una pregunta un tanto íntima, pero se suponía que ahora no guardarían nada, sacarían a relucir sus secretos.

—Cuando me hacen esa pregunta contesto inmediatamente que fue amor a primera vista. —Se detuvo y pasó la mano por sus labios—. Para ser sincero, solo lo digo para no tener que hablar más.

—¿Y qué responde Sasuke? —le interrogó con curiosidad.

—A él nadie le pregunta eso. —Soltó una ligera risa.

Con el carácter que poseía el chico era difícil imaginarse esperar de su boca detalles de su relación.

—Entonces...

—Es complicado, pero lo diré tal cual.

Asintió, no quería decir más por miedo a que cambiara de opinión.

—Ambos nacimos en el mismo pueblo, parecía una aldea escondida del mundo, pero ahora ya no.

 _«Desde que comencé a estudiar le recuerdo perfectamente. Era un niño inteligente y solitario; yo era su contrario, me gustaba llamar la atención de los demás y mis notas eran pésimas._

 _Comencé a sentir celos de él, todos le preferían, todos hablaban maravillas y le adoraban, no hacía falta que hiciera algo impresionante, tan solo con ser él ya tenía el mundo a sus pies. Parecía que nunca lograría alcanzarle ni un poco, como si la vida solo fuera injusta conmigo, pero no le odiaba. No podía odiarle cuando sus ojos parecían siempre estar hundidos en la tristeza._

 _Aunque nunca intenté comprenderle hasta la escuela media, desarrollamos una especie de rivalidad, no entiendo porque caía ante mis provocaciones tan fácilmente, quizá por esa época ya le comenzaba a interesar._

 _Fue cuando cumplí quince años, ese día Sasuke me dijo que le gustaba._

 _Aún pienso que soy estúpido porque nunca me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Amaba cada cosa que hacía, pero no me importaba dejar todo cuando se trataba de él y en el trayecto de nuestra amistad/rivalidad creció algo que ahora defino como amor._

 _Iniciamos con la intención de solo intentarlo, pero se convirtió en algo muy grande. Crecí con la idea de que en algún momento encontraría una chica linda y me casaría, pero no le di tantas vueltas, al final siempre mi corazón estaría con él._

 _No fue sencillo, mentiría al decir que ambos lo aceptamos como si nada. Fue difícil decirles a nuestros padres, no queríamos escondernos, le dimos toda la seriedad que unos chicos de dieciséis años podían darle a su relación.»_

Escuchó atento sus palabras, a pesar de que en algunas partes parecía perder el hilo de su historia al final lo comprendió, no ocupaba saber más para darse cuenta que en ocasiones no es necesario explicar más allá, con solo ver su mirada perderse en el pasado y aquel brillo extraño aumentar en cada segundo, supo que eso era amor.

—Puedo hacer otra pregunta —dijo Neji rompiendo la quietud en la que se habían sumido cuando el rubio terminó de hablar.

—Por supuesto.

Bajó la mirada, su sombra le pareció pequeña.

—Crees qué... ¿se puede amar a dos personas?

Tan directo y él aún no sabía la respuesta. Naruto dejó de darle vueltas justo como había hecho con Sasuke y lo aceptó; pero esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar Neji.

—Sí, los niños nacen amando por igual a sus padres.

—Eso no es cierto, siempre quise más a mi papá.

No tenía cómo defender su punto de vista, él solo tenía a su madre.

—Bueno, pero...

—Está bien, déjalo. —Sonrió.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, de alguna de ellas quizá ya conocía la respuesta. _¿Algún día lograrás amarme cómo a Sasuke?_ Esa en especial quedó flotando en el aire. En ocasiones sabes perfectamente que un paso en falso puede hacerte caer, sentía que caminaba en una cuerda floja e intentó convencerse que era una banqueta firme a sus pies para no arrepentirse.

—Si en algún momento sientes algo más grande por Sasuke quiero que me lo digas. —Soltó Naruto de golpe.

—¿Y si es por ti?

—Sabes... Creo que él siempre seguirá siendo mejor que yo.

Miedo, había miedo en sus ojos cielo.

No le gustó esa mirada. Una idea cruzó fugaz y no dudó más.

Se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a él.

Guiado por sus latidos que resonaban hasta su cabeza. Separó las piernas del rubio y bajó su cremallera. Aquel acto le desconcertó y estaba a punto de detenerle cuando fijó su vista en sus manos temblorosas. El castaño sacó su pene, cerró los ojos y lo acercó a sus labios.

Sexo oral, había escuchado hablar de ello; para algunos era la cima de lo excitante, para otros era repugnante. No tenía idea de a quién creerle, pero en ese momento no le importaba realmente. Si con su boca podía lograr que Naruto se viniese, entonces valía la pena.

Ya habían rebasado antes los límites del espacio personal y la intimidad, pero en esta ocasión todo fue tan repentino que el rubio sintió que no era correcto y como para confirmarlo el casi inaudible ruido de la televisión de la sala (que probablemente estaba mirando Kiba) colándose por el espacio entre la puerta le aconsejaba empujar a Neji de entre sus piernas.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando sintió la calidez que dejó la lengua del castaño al deslizarse por su miembro, su mente se desconectó de la realidad y una lucha entre apartarle o tomarle del cuello para que profundizara el contacto inició en su interior.

Al final no resistió más, la manera en que lamía le hizo perder la cordura y no le importó nada, jaló de sus cabellos para que de una vez por todas introdujera del todo su pene en su boca, fue tan rudo que el castaño sintió que se ahogaba, pero logró recuperarse.

Inició con el vaivén tan característico, los gruñidos y gemidos del rubio solo le alentaban más y más. Ahora deseó ponerlo bocabajo y penetrarle.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerle eso a un chico, pero ahora parecía que todo su ser se lo exigía, reclamando por no hacerlo en ese instante.

Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y...

—¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?

Explotó en su cara.

Gaara se detuvo. Había empujado la puerta y hablado al mismo tiempo.

Observó sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Esa posición.

Naruto metió su ahora flácido pene en sus pantalones y Neji se puso de pie; una verdadera lástima que su playera fuera de manga corta, tuvo que jalar del cuello de la camiseta para limpiar rápidamente su rostro.

Pasó al lado del pelirrojo con aún gotas blancas colgadas en su pelo. Ni siquiera tenía que ser alguien tan perspicaz para entender que pasó ahí.

—Gaara, me asustaste. —Su cara no podía estar más roja.

Se quedó ahí de pie. Con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar en específico.

—Gaara... eso no es...

No completó la frase porque no quería negarlo, decir que había sido un malentendido o un error le confería el poder de convertirse en realidad.

— **Sí, es justo lo que viste.**


	9. A la luz de la luna

A la luz de la luna

* * *

Recuerda la primera vez que le vio, él era el típico adolescente lleno de energía, le pareció que poco le importaban las personas a su alrededor, pero era justo lo contrario.

Gaara era del tipo deprimente, pensaba que todo estaba podrido y el mundo no tenía una cura. Las personas eran crueles y en consecuencia la vida lo era. Nadie era exento de culpa, nadie, ni una sola persona en el mundo podría estar libre de mancha. Obtenían lo que merecían ni más ni menos, todo por su maldad. Se podría decir que odiaba, que despreciaba y su indiferencia e insensibilidad llegaba a niveles increíblemente altos.

Pero cambió, la forma en que pensaba cambió junto con su perspectiva del mundo. No era poco decir que todo fue gracias a Naruto. Se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir y guardó una admiración profunda por el chico.

Para llegar al cambio solo bastó conocer al rubio, este le demostró lo que realmente era luchar y esforzarse para amar. Encontró el punto medio y descubrió que lo bueno era más grande que lo malo. Todo esto con solo un par de vistazos a su vida y un encuentro que tuvieron. Ahora ya no vivía pensando como un suicida, ahora vivía para hacer algo positivo y encontrar su verdadera razón de existir, quizá era el servir de corazón.

Por eso aún no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Naruto jamás haría aquello.

Naruto era la persona más correcta que había conocido en su corta vida. La traición no figuraba por ninguna parte, no cuando nos referíamos a él. Pero una y otra vez su cabeza repetía: « _Sí, es justo lo que viste_ ».

No, eso era mentira, quizá malinterpreto todo. Quizá el semen en el cabello de Neji fue su imaginación, también el Naruto nervioso. Pero no podía engañarse, sintió sus lágrimas caer, fluyendo sin control, como si dentro guardara un río y ahora se desbordara.

De todos, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

—Gaara —escuchó que le llamaba.

Dio un paso atrás deseando desaparecer.

Continuó escuchando como le llamaba, pero cada vez su voz le parecía más lejana.

—En verdad lamento que vieras aquello, pero supongo en algún momento te habrías enterado, siempre eres el primero en notar un cambio en mi vida, incluso antes que yo.

Las manos del pelirrojo temblaban, pero eso ni de lejos reflejaba el terremoto en su interior.

—Neji se ha convertido en una persona especial para mí y también para Sasuke, ahora mantenemos una relación, los tres.

Naruto no se atrevía a pedir comprensión o apoyo, demasiado hacía Gaara con seguir ahí delante de él.

Esperó una respuesta, alguna mirada de asco o que le pidiera alguna otra explicación, incluso esperó que pensara que bromeaba. Pero solo lloraba con su vista fija en el suelo.

Fue demasiado para él, aquella reacción le provocó dolor y preguntarse si realmente estaba bien lo que hacía.

—Lo siento, no quería que lo supieras... Lo lamento... —Su voz se quebró.

Era consciente de la secreta admiración de Gaara hacia él, incluso era consciente del amor puro que sentía y que por más que lo intentara no podría corresponder. Ahora había destrozado todo, ¿qué quedó en el pelirrojo? Temía saber la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla.

Se acercó y tomó su hombro sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

Obtuvo una mirada de dolor, una auténtica mirada impregnada de miseria.

—Gaara...

•

•

•

Sus pies se dirigían con prisa a la casa de su amigo Kimimaro, de aquel chico que conocía su situación.

Pero al llegar y llamar a su puerta nadie contestó. Debió preguntar primero antes de hacer todo el viaje, pero salió casi corriendo del departamento sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Aún olía a Naruto, su boca, su rostro, su cabello y su ropa, como un recuerdo de lo que había hecho.

No llevaba su celular, ni dinero en su bolsillo para ir a alguna caseta telefónica.

Mientras esperaba sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decidió buscar a Sasuke.

Se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones y caminó despacio a la universidad.

La cabeza se le fue enfriando en el trayecto y se calmó. Al ver de lejos al azabache saliendo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y hablando con unos chicos le pareció incorrecto interrumpir, pero ya se había metido demasiado en su vida para ahora echarse para atrás. Cuando su vista chocó con la suya levantó la mano en forma de un saludo, Sasuke torció los labios y les dijo algo a sus amigos.

Los chicos se despidieron y el azabache se acercó hasta Neji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se cruzó de brazos.

Si no le conociera se habría sentido ofendido ante su aparente indiferencia, pero notó la casi imperceptible preocupación en su tono de voz.

Observó sus ojos oscuros.

—Gaara fue a visitar a Naruto.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharle.

—Seguramente le estará diciendo lo que vio.

—No lo creo.

Buscó con la mirada algún otro lugar donde fijar su vista para no tener que verle a la cara cuando dijera lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Entró cuando estábamos...

—¿En medio de un beso? —Trató de evitar reír, aquello le provocó gracia.

—Más o menos. —Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No te preocupes, supongo que Naruto le convencerá de que fue un error.

—Claro. —Se dio la vuelta.

—Oye, no te enfades, pero sabes que no podemos decirlo como si nada.

—Genial, lo entiendo perfectamente. —Continuó caminando sin detenerse a mirarle.

—No lo malinterpretes, ya encontraremos el momento de decirlo.

—Por supuesto, que idiota soy —pretendía avanzar, pero un impulso se apoderó de él—, pero tengo una mejor idea... —Le miró furioso y se tragó sus palabras: « _Porque no mejor seguimos así, es más cómodo y más fácil, pero sobre todo, cuando se cansen de mí pueden simplemente alejarse y salir con su integridad intacta. ¡Es más!, ¿por qué no lo hacen ahora? Así no sería mentira el decir que fue un error_ ».

—Neji, es complicado, pero por favor, nunca pienses que esto no es en serio.

Aún no rebasaba su límite, por eso logró recuperar el control de su lengua.

—A ese chico... Gaara, ¿le gusta Naruto? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño, ahora creía que no debió marcharse de su habitación, podría ser que el chico al sentirse molesto por descubrir aquello pudiera atacar al rubio.

—Me dirás que te preocupa, no creo que hayas venido solo para decirme eso. —Alzó la voz para que el castaño regresara de vuelta a la realidad.

—No fue solo un beso...

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero después captó lo dicho, miró su rostro un poco turbado y rojo.

—¿Estaban teniendo sexo?

Quizá Sasuke pecaba de directo.

Como respuesta obtuvo una negación bastante insegura.

—Creo que con la condición de Naruto, ahora no es muy adecuado...

—No ese tipo de sexo. —Le cortó.

Levantó una ceja dudoso, pensando a qué tipo de sexo se refería, él solo conocía uno.

—No entiendo.

—Bueno, creo que los detalles no importan mucho.

Sasuke se paró delante de él, con una mirada dura.

—A mí me importan, después de todo estás hablando de...

—¿Naruto? —completó su frase.

Tomó la cara del castaño, apretando sus mejillas y haciéndole lucir ridículo.

—Deja de pensar que solo es Sasuke y Naruto, en este momento es Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Está bien. —Apartó su mano.

—Entonces, ¿a qué tipo de sexo te referías?

—Ya sabes... el qué... ¿Oral?

Sasuke levantó una ceja pensativo. Imaginando el tipo de situación que tuvo que presenciar Gaara.

—¿Tú o él? Ya sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?

No quería hablar más de aquello, pero al azabache parecía no darle vergüenza como a él.

—Pues... yo fui quien lo hizo. —Desvió la mirada incómodo.

Sasuke asintió, se puso a su lado para que continuaran caminando, pero sintió como Neji jaló de su camisa y le detuvo.

—¿Cuáles eran sus posiciones antes de conocerme? —preguntó con timidez.

No quería responder aquello, pero imaginó que si no lo hacía el chico continuaría con su recelo.

—Digamos que yo al principio era el activo, después Naruto quiso intentarlo y a partir de ese momento todo dependía de la _situación_.

—Crees que en algún momento, ¿yo también pueda _intentarlo_? —Se aclaró la garganta y por los nervios se atraganto con su saliva. Tosió y Sasuke golpeó su espalda bastante divertido por su torpeza.

Una vez con la compostura recuperada, el azabache respondió:

—Te falta mucho por aprender para desear ser el activo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Aún eres muy inseguro, tampoco es que tengas que ser muy dominante y posesivo, pero al menos tienes que tratar de llevar el control.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —afirmó con convicción.

Le echó un vistazo antes de torcer los labios con burla.

—No te apresures.

—Soy mayor que ustedes, eso me suma puntos.

—La edad no influye, al menos no un año de diferencia. ¿No te gustó ser el de abajo?

En esta ocasión no se sonrojo porque su mente viajó al pasado, recordó lo bien que se sintió ser tomado por Minato y que nunca le pasó por la mente intercambiar de posiciones, pero justo ahora quería intentarlo con ambos.

—Antes tú... —dudó continuar—. ¿Lo has hecho con alguien más?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —le cuestionó, Sasuke era una persona que prefería no hablar sobre sí mismo.

—Lo siento, no tienes que contestar.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo, dispersando sus mechones negros y dejando su frente al descubierto.

—No, tenía casi quince años cuando me enamoré de Naruto, era un completo virgen.

Le causó ternura su respuesta, aquello era muy lindo; dos personas que sentían amor entregándose por primera vez, definitivamente era el ideal de toda persona romántica. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Recuerda con tanta precisión a la mujer que le dio un par de _yenes_ a cambio de un favor sexual, él fue honesto y le dijo que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Aquella mujer en vez de desanimarse pareció excitarle la idea de enseñarle a un menor de edad el sexo. Fue complicado, complacerle fue muy difícil, sumado a los nervios y a la sensación de inferioridad. Dos mujeres más se sumaron a su lista de servicios, pero fue solo ocasional, no recuerda muy bien cómo resultó con ellas, ¿logró hacerlas sentir bien? Después fue Minato. Pero aquello nunca fue amor, quizá necesidad de parte de ambos.

¿Era gay? Cuando Namikaze Minato se marchó se lo preguntó a sí mismo. No encontró la respuesta y le dio miedo buscar en su interior.

Entre el desgaste diario de trabajar, estudiar, encargarse de cubrir sus gastos sin despilfarrar dinero, socializar y buscar el constante sentimiento de satisfacción, dejó de lado el preocuparse por una pareja y dado que nunca sintió atracción por otro hombre que no fuera Minato se declaró heterosexual, el único detalle que pasó desapercibido para Neji era que tampoco se sentía atraído por mujeres. Hasta la fecha no se había percatado de aquello, pero en este momento tenía poca importancia.

—Supongo que Naruto también era virgen.

—Supones bien.

•

•

•

El ambiente se volvió pesado, tan asfixiante que prefirió salir fuera del departamento y sentarse en las escaleras, observó el cielo despejado. Tan contrario a sus turbados pensamientos.

Al final Gaara salió sin decir ninguna palabra, pero eso fue peor que una respuesta negativa.

¿Por qué simplemente no le bastaba con Sasuke? ¿Por qué creció en él ese sentimiento por Neji? Cualquier persona le diría que estaba mal, que no merecía a ninguno, que no merecía amar. Pero se sentía tan bien con ambos, todo se volvía divertido al tratar de interactuar y buscar temas en los que pudieran participar los tres.

También se volvió interesante conocer a Neji, se abrió un mundo nuevo ante los ojos del azabache y de él. Las personas a su manera eran complejas y el castaño era un hermoso ser con opiniones interesantes, historias curiosas y poseía una madurez característica.

Cada uno tenía cualidades que al unir se convertían en todo un universo de diversidad y riqueza insólita, pero magnífica.

Los visualizó a lo lejos, caminaban a una distancia que le pareció muy corta para tratarse de solo dos amigos, sonreían y por un instante se sintió excluido.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse y elevó la vista para encontrarse con la oscuridad y profundidad de los ojos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasó con Gaara?

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, no quería hablar del tema.

—Está bien. —El azabache se sentó a su lado.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención causarte problemas.

Fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de pasar derecho a su cuarto.

•

•

•

Le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba esa sensación de estar en un lugar seguro, pero también le gustaba salir y sentir las gotas al caer en su rostro.

Era jueves, pasaban de las ocho, no lo sabía con exactitud, había invitado a Naruto y a Neji a comer en su casa, pero la tormenta se desató y ahora estaban esperando que la lluvia bajara, pero parecía no tener un final próximo.

—No sabía que tocabas guitarra. —Neji pasó sus dedos por el instrumento, examinando los detalles.

—La verdad es que solo la tengo de adorno, nunca me tomé el tiempo en aprender.

—Toca una canción —le pidió Naruto.

Estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, las paredes amarillas le transmitían tranquilidad, no había ningún objeto que reflejara los gustos del chico, sólo el orden y los muebles negros le decían que era el lugar ideal donde el azabache se la pasaba leyendo o quizá escuchando música.

Comenzó a afinar la guitarra con ayuda de una aplicación en su celular. Las cuerdas estaban perfectas, le sorprendió que estuvieran tan bien a pesar de no ser utilizadas. Era una hermosa guitarra acústica de color blanco.

—¿Alguna petición?

—La que tú quieras —contestó mientras se acostaba en la cama del azabache con total confianza.

Esa respuesta la escuchaba seguido; las personas querían que les tocara algo, pero nunca sabían qué. Palpó el ambiente a su alrededor, con el cielo llorando y los chicos a punto de quedar dormidos tocó una canción alegre. Su voz retumbó en las paredes y llamó la atención de los presentes. Era una canción que los otros dos conocían y se sumaron a la melodía.

Llevaban unas cinco canciones cuando Itachi llamó a la puerta.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir —asomó su cabeza por la puerta—. La lluvia parece no querer parar, ¿quieren que los lleve a su casa?

—¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? —les preguntó Sasuke ignorando la propuesta de su hermano.

—Tenemos solo un _futón_...

—Préstame el que tienes en tu cuarto —pidió sin dejarle terminar.

Neji se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Gracias, pero si no es mucha molestia, prefiero regresar a mi departamento.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido, quédate con nosotros. —Le sonrió divertido el rubio.

—Quédate —le ordenó el azabache con una mirada amenazadora.

Itachi observó sin comprender, primero llegaba su hermano con un amigo y ahora le pedía que se quedara, no tenía sentido.

No es que considere a su hermano un antisocial, pero esa palabra se le acercaba bastante, no le gustaba convivir más de lo necesario con las personas y el rubio era la excepción, siempre fue la excepción; o al menos eso creyó hasta hoy.

—Sasuke, no seas grosero. —Le miró con desaprobación.

Ese par de hermanos era intimidante.

Después de convencer al castaño de pasar ahí la noche movieron un par de muebles para acomodar los _futones_ en el piso.

El azabache le prestó una de sus pijamas limpias al castaño y Naruto utilizó la que había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Sasuke puso seguro a la puerta y se acomodaron los tres, estaban un poco apretados, pero no les incomodaba. La luz de la luna se colaba por la enorme ventana de la habitación, reflejando sus tenues destellos en los rostros de los chicos y estos adquirían un aspecto irreal.

Los tres miraban el techo y hablaban en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿sus padres son socios?

—No exactamente nuestros padres, más bien los Uchiha y los Uzumaki tienen varios negocios en conjunto.

—Tú eres Hyuga, he escuchado que también manejamos varios negocios con ustedes.

—Solo tengo el apellido, pero no tengo nada que ver ellos.

—En ese caso, nosotros tampoco.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Porque viven de ello.

—Como sea, no hablemos de nuestros padres.

—Yo nunca he escuchado hablar a Naruto de su padre.

—No tengo padre, bueno sí, pero no tengo idea de quién es.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes, no es como si estuviera muerto o al menos quiero pensar que no.

—¿No has intentado buscarle?

—Lo intentó cuando cumplió diecisiete años, pero fue imposible, ni siquiera su madre le dijo algo que le diera una pista.

—Tendrá sus motivos, pero me gustaría saber aunque sea como se conocieron.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Los míos están fuera del país por trabajo, los tengo a ambos.

—Tienes suerte y también tienes suerte de tener un hermano mayor.

—Itachi puede ser a veces muy sobreprotector, no le veo la suerte por ningún lado.

—Mentira, adoras a Itachi y cuando se fue con tus padres le extrañaste más a él.

—¿Se fueron?

—Por cinco años.

—Debió ser difícil.

—Tenía ocho años, pensé que me habían abandonado...

—Neji, ¿tienes hermanos?

—No, pero considero a mi prima como una.

—¿Son muy unidos?

—Nuestros padres eran gemelos, y nos llevamos un año... Es una chica muy dulce.

—Hinata, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

—Kiba hablaba mucho de ella creo que le gustaba, pero...

— _Dobe,_ no seas tan indiscreto.

—Lo siento.

—Si ella te conociera, estoy seguro que se enamoraría de ti.

—¿De mí?

—¿Le gustan torpes?

— _Teme.._.

—No sé, solo lo intuyo.

—¿Es por qué tienen gustos similares?

—Si fuera eso también le gustaría yo.

—No seas tan creído.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando.


	10. Mi padre y mis dos amantes

Mi padre y mis dos amantes

* * *

—Se paró frente a mí, su rostro era igual al mío. ¡Te lo juro! —Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra esta.

—Pudo tratarse de alguna farsa —habló flemático, pero sin restar importancia a las palabras del rubio.

—Lo pensé pero mi madre me llamó para confirmarlo, ella no bromearía con algo así.

—¿Qué harás? —Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlar aquel impulso de aconsejarle cuando lo que debía hacer era solo escuchar.

Levantó la vista observando los ojos esmeraldas de Gaara. No tuvo el valor de contarle a nadie más sobre la repentina aparición de su padre, tenía miedo de demostrar la ilusión que le superaba en ese instante y después ser bajado a rastras por la decepción, no quería mostrarse débil o humillado frente a Sasuke y Neji. Con Gaara era diferente, después de todo era su amigo; sabía de sobra que el concepto que tenía de él ya era lamentable, por eso no le importaba continuar derrumbándose ante este, quizá algún día solo quedarían sus cenizas frente al pelirrojo.

—Quiero verle, pero no podría ir solo...

—Sasuke o aquel chico de pelo largo pueden acompañarte. —Desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

—No les he dicho y no quiero que lo sepan hasta que esté completamente seguro —soltó un suspiro con cansancio—. ¿Me harías el favor? Si no puedes lo entiendo, incluso si no quieres puedes decirlo.

El chico frente a Naruto se removió en su asiento, estaban en la cafetería saltándose las clases de la universidad.

—Iré contigo.

No dijo nada más, no quería saber el motivo por el cual solo a él se lo había contado, quería creer que le tenía más confianza, pero en el fondo sabía que se trataba de otra cosa y no haría nada por descubrirlo. Al menos el rubio le tomaba en cuenta en aspectos importantes de su vida y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

—Gracias, Gaara, lamento haberte traído diciendo que era una urgencia, ¿tendrás problemas con tus profesores?

—No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —Sonrió con melancolía.

Tragó saliva, debía ser una persona horrible por continuar dependiendo de Gaara cuando sabía que le había lastimado. Después de aquel día en que le atrapó con Neji en su habitación todo había cambiado. No hablaron de aquello, ni siquiera lo mencionaron, el pelirrojo pretendió olvidarlo y Naruto no le obligó a enfrentarlo. No hizo preguntas, ni le cuestionó, pero notó el delgado muro que comenzó a formarse entre ellos.

—Tú también, por favor —musitó.

Fingió no escuchar lo último —. Me alegra ver que tu brazo está bien del todo, realmente me asusté cuando te llevó la ambulancia.

Tosió nervioso y con las mejillas rojas contestó:

—Sí, lamento eso.

No había más que decir, las palabras cada vez que se encontraban parecían rehusarse a salir.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, esperaré tu mensaje para que me digas la hora y el lugar. —Se levantó dejando un billete junto a la taza de café del que solo tomó un trago.

—No, yo invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Le devolvió el dinero.

Asintió sin inmutarse.

—Nos vemos.

Se fue dejándolo solo con aquel té especial que encargó y que al final le pareció muy amargo como aquella sensación en su pecho.

Todo fue tan extraño, aún no creía lo que había pasado. Su padre apareció.

Caminaba con desgana a su departamento, bastante cansado por ir a las clases después de varias semanas de ausencia. Parecía que todos le llevaban ventaja, le costó trabajo concentrarse y entender lo que explicaban. Giró en la esquina donde estaba ese gran roble a un par de calles de su casa, las hojas se levantaron por una fuerte corriente de aire y sintió un toque en su hombro. Al voltear lo primero que vio fue unos ojos sorprendentemente azules, abrió la boca asombrado y distinguió a un hombre mayor que él con el cabello rubio.

Se presentó como Minato Namikaze, le dijo que era su padre y él no reaccionó con coherencia, le pidió una cita para hablar con mayor tranquilidad y después se marchó.

¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? Alivio por saber que tenía un padre, miedo al no saber nada más de él, coraje porque le abandonó, felicidad porque le había buscado, tristeza al mirarle y saber que nunca estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Todo eso parecía agolpar en su pecho y en su cabeza, la llamada de su madre no le tranquilizó para nada, tan solo le dijo que el hombre que se presentó ante él realmente era su padre. Quería saber más, quería recibir un montón de respuestas a las preguntas que por años nadie se dignó a escuchar y parecía que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a responder, pero tal vez la verdad sería cruel.

•

•

•

—Tranquilo, trata de respirar por la nariz y saca el aire lentamente por la boca. —Le enseñó cómo hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Cerró los ojos y siguió su consejo.

Estaban justo en el centro de la ciudad, enfrente de uno de los muchos restaurantes de la zona, lo único que diferenciaba a este en particular era el ambiente silencioso, ideal para tener una buena charla con una persona que no veías por años o para un par de amantes tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—Me iré a la mesa que está más cerca a la salida, te espero, tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda para tratar de reconfortarle.

—Si tienes que irte me avisas y yo...

Negó con la cabeza cortando lo que el rubio decía.

—Media hora, dos horas, tres o cinco, el tiempo que sea necesario. —Le miró fijamente.

—En verdad agra...

Volvió a negar.

—Si quieres salir me mandas un mensaje y yo voy a buscarte con algún pretexto.

Después de hablar estiró el brazo para indicarle que pasara primero, a Naruto no le quedó de otra, avanzó con paso ligero al interior.

Un empleado le guió a la mesa donde esperaba su supuesto padre, al verle este se levantó para saludar dando un fuerte apretón de mano. Ordenaron un platillo del que Naruto no prestó mucha atención, una vez solos, Minato tomó la iniciativa.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir, supongo que tienes muchas dudas y otro poco más de preguntas. —Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

En realidad tenía muchas en mente, pero una acudió rápidamente.

—¿En verdad es mi padre?

—La genética en nuestro caso parece ser muy asertiva, pero entiendo que tengas tus dudas —se aclaró la garganta—. Podemos hacernos una prueba de ADN para que estés completamente seguro.

—Me gustaría... ¿A usted no? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No hace falta, para mí no hay ninguna duda, pero lo haré por ti —contestó con tanta seguridad que por un momento Naruto se sintió tonto.

—Puedo saber el motivo por el cuál hasta hoy le interesa conocerme —habló con voz temblorosa.

El mayor le observó por un instante.

—Lo lamento, no puedo responder eso, podría inventar cualquier cosa, pero no quiero mentir.

—¡¿Por qué no puede?! —alzó la voz enfadado.

—Por respeto a Uzumaki Kushina —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que sí puede decir? —Le miró irritado.

—Naruto, me alegra ser tu padre...

Había pensado por mucho tiempo que decir cuando estuviera frente a su hijo, pero estar ahora frente a él era doloroso, había vivido sin saber de su existencia y ahora enterarse de aquello le hacía ver todo completamente diferente. No odiaba a Kushina por nunca buscarle y contarle, después de todo se había hecho cargo de Naruto por sí misma, pero desearía haber vivido junto a él, verle crecer, tomar su mano cuando aprendía a caminar, contarle cuentos antes de dormir, besar su frente antes de marcharse a la escuela, darle consejos y transmitir lo que siempre pensó no tenía a quién.

—Por favor, no me trate como si me conociera. —Apretó los puños.

—Lo siento, lamento todo lo que ocasionó mi ausencia, perdón por aparecer cuando ya no entro en tus planes... Pero me hace feliz ver que eres un gran chico...

—No soy un gran chico, soy gay y muchas personas me odian por eso, mi madre está enferma y yo solo le ocasiono más problemas, no le agrado mucho a mi propia familia, de niño era el más torpe y el payaso de la clase, no tuve ningún amigo hasta los trece años. ¡¿Quiere saber una cosa más escandalosa del chico frente a usted?! Salgo con dos hombres.

Se sumieron en el silencio, el menor había descargado su furia, pero al final se sintió peor, sabía que Minato no era el culpable de sus desgracias, pero si hubiera estado con él, quizá algo habría cambiado.

—No soy un gran chico... —susurró.

—Hace unos días llamé a tu madre, me dijo que caminaste a los nueve meses, que te quedabas en casa en lugar de salir con los demás niños para cuidarla, que encontraste un ave herida cuando tenías ocho años y que tus abuelos te obligaron a abandonarla, pero te escabullías para curarla y darle de comer hasta que murió, ese día me dijo que no lloraste frente a ella, que de hecho nunca lo hacías, me contó que unos chicos se burlaban de ti a los catorce años, pero cuando ellos estaban en problemas no dudaste ni un segundo en ayudarles, que cuando te marchaste del pueblo un grupo grande de amigos te hizo una fiesta de despedida, no solo asistieron jóvenes, asistió una doctora con la que te llevabas muy bien y le decías de cariño abuela, también varios maestros y el director de la escuela, el dueño del puesto de _ramen_ donde te la pasabas comiendo los fines de semana, también un extranjero que es escritor y que le tenías un especial respeto, tantas personas que el jardín se llenó de gente. Naruto vales más de lo que crees.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado, había olvidado todo eso.

—Me gustaría saber más de ti, me gustaría ser parte de tu vida —habló tratando de atraer su atención.

—Esto es realmente confuso, yo no sé nada de usted...

—¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Te contestaré cualquier cosa.

—¿A qué se dedica? ¿Tiene más hijos? ¿Está casado? ¿De dónde es? ¿Dónde vive? —habló atropelladamente, atacando con un montón de preguntas, todas aquellas que se agitaban en su cabeza.

—Soy pintor, eres mi único hijo, nunca me casé, nací en Gales un país de Europa, no vivo en ningún lugar en específico, mi hogar se forma en cada ciudad o pueblo que piso.

—¿Amó a mi madre?

—Es la única mujer que he amado. —Sonrió ocultando la tristeza que le provocaba esa pregunta.

—Está bien... ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

—Si me lo permites, estaré contigo y te prometo que jamás te mentiré. —Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad.

•

•

•

Se sentía extrañamente renovado, dejó su esperanza crecer con libertad, pero no hablaría del tema con nadie más hasta tener los resultados de la prueba de ADN en sus manos.

Entró a su departamento, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no veía a nadie en la entrada, ni en la cocina y mucho menos en la sala. Su celular al conectarse al Internet de la casa timbró anunciando un mensaje de Kiba: « _Estaré en casa de Ino, no creo llegar a dormir, ¿puedes darle de comer a mis peces?, su comida está en una bolsa a un lado de la pecera, ya sabes cuánto darles. Gracias y hasta mañana_ ».

Se fue directo al cuarto de Kiba para hacer lo que le pedía, si lo dejaba para luego al final olvidaría hacerlo como la última vez. Al salir escuchó unos jadeos, pegó su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Neji y lo que escuchó hizo que se le subieran los colores hasta el rostro.

•

•

•

Sasuke apareció en la biblioteca con una chica pelirosa, buscaron un par de libros y se sentaron a estudiar; las horas pasaron, la chica se despidió del azabache y él continuó estudiando. Esperaba a Neji. Cuando el reloj marcó diez para las nueve el castaño anunció que la biblioteca cerraría. Los chicos dejaron los libros en su lugar, algunos solicitaron llevarse a casa un par, otros se marcharon y Sasuke continuó sentado hasta que todos salieron, era una rutina discreta que había desarrollado el último mes.

Le ayudó a Neji a dejar todo en orden y se fueron juntos.

Querían hablar con Naruto porque le notaban extraño los últimos días, pero les había avisado que hoy saldría con algunos amigos y ellos decidieron esperar por él.

Una vez en el departamento buscaron algo que prepararse para cenar. Después de un rato Neji recibió un mensaje de Kiba: « _Tal vez no llegue a casa, estoy con una amiga, ¿puedes recordarle a Naruto que le de comida a mis peces?, es muy torpe y no quiero que sufran de hambre de nuevo. Gracias y nos vemos en la universidad_ ».

—¿Es Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke mientras descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—Es Kiba, dice que quizá no llegue —contestó mientras escribía una respuesta al mensaje.

—Genial, así podremos hablar mejor con el _Dobe_.

—Sí, ¿quieres ver algo en la televisión? No sé a qué hora vaya a llegar, últimamente estoy ya durmiendo y no le veo entrar.

—No, me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que veo letras por todas partes. —Cerró los ojos.

—No tenías que esperar por mí...

—No pedí tu opinión, Hyuga.

Se giró un poco molesto, el azabache en ocasiones podía ser muy orgulloso.

—Como quieras, estaré en mi habitación. —Se levantó acomodando la silla donde segundos antes estaba.

—No, quédate porque si te vas al final te dormirás —le dijo con voz autoritaria.

—No haré eso, ni que fuera un niño —habló indignado e ignoró al azabache.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su cuarto fue ir al baño a refrescarse la cara, realmente tenía sueño y quizá si pegaba la cabeza al colchón haría justo lo que Sasuke predijo.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio buscando algún libro que leer, pero los había dejado todos en la biblioteca. Escuchó pasos acercarse y vio como Sasuke se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Eres realmente terco, tendré que distraerte para que estés despierto cuando llegue Naruto —habló con tono de fastidio.

Al castaño le causó gracia la palabra _entretener_ usada por el chico frente a él.

—¿Ah, sí? Me contarás algunos chistes o alguna historia. —Rió ante la imagen que se formó en su cabeza.

—No seas tonto, casi cumples veinte años y no tienes una mejor idea —soltó un suspiro de resignación—; dos chicos, solos, tratando de ocupar una cama sin dormir...

—¿A quién le dices tonto? —dijo tratando de ignorar lo demás.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala, no insistiría. No avanzó ni dos pasos porque sintió los brazos de Neji retenerlo por la cintura, no fue lo único que sintió porque también la lengua del castaño se paseó por su cuello.

Sonrió satisfecho, dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con los provocativos ojos perla. Cerró la puerta y con sus manos le empujó hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con burla.

El castaño borró cualquier expresión que se formaba en su rostro al tomarlo de la nuca y estrellar sus labios con los suyos. Le devoró, no quería darle más motivos para que le tratara con inferioridad. Le dio un empujón hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra la pared. Metió la mano por debajo de la camisa del azabache, con la punta de sus dedos acarició su piel, era muy suave y se le antojó besarla. El aire comenzó a faltarle y se despegó de Sasuke, bastante agitado y deseoso por continuar.

—¿Sabes?, tienes que aprender a respirar mientras estás en ello o sino... —invirtió la posición—. Serás una presa fácil.

Trató de apartarle, pero Sasuke metió una pierna entre las suyas tocando en aquel punto que le hizo tambalearse. Aprovechó para atacar sus labios, le gustaba la manera en que Neji siempre trataba de retarle, le hacía perder la cabeza. Le frotó con su pierna provocando al castaño a reaccionar, este hizo exactamente lo que esperaba, se acercó a su pecho, subió y bajó sus caderas lentamente aumentando la fricción dolorosa y placentera.

El asfixiante beso terminó y Sasuke subió al castaño hasta que este enredó sus piernas alrededor de su torso, abrió los ojos para mirarle con intensidad y le cargó hasta llegar a la silla donde le encontró hace unos minutos atrás y se sentó con Neji encima, este aprovechó para subir y bajar con mayor facilidad, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

Le fascinaba su pelo largo, le gustaba jalar de él y escuchar gemir a Neji; por su parte, este disfrutaba enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, sintiendo aquellas finas hebras y desprendiendo su aroma. El azabache pasó de su pelo a su espalda, quería deshacerse de su playera, pero sí lo hacía no se detendría hasta quitarle todo y acabarían teniendo sexo, él se prometió no hacerlo sin Naruto. « _Vamos Dobe, llega_ », pensó un poco desesperado.

La erección de ambos aumentaba reclamando atención, no solo bastaba con sentir las caricias del contrario, ni con el movimiento provocativo del castaño, tampoco su húmeda lengua en su cuello o dentro de su boca. Necesitaban más.

« _Solo una vez_ », se dijo a sí mismo, tomó a Neji de la muñeca guiándole a la cama.

Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó el cierre, el castaño rápidamente metió su mano, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza.

—Date la vuelta.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco más, no quería hacerlo sin Naruto, pero en ese momento esa idea no parecía tan importante. Al ver al castaño de espaldas, solo hacía falta que bajara su pantalón junto con sus bóxer, pero una mejor idea cruzó por su mente.

—Vamos, Sasuke —suplicó con los dientes apretados, odiaba pedir atención, pero su entrepierna dolía.

—Lo siento, aquí terminó mi servicio. —Se hizo a un lado, se dejó caer en la cama y observó divertido la cara del castaño.

« _¿Es en serio_?», pensó confundido, sumió su cabeza en el colchón tratando de despejar su mente, tenía que calmarse y no demostrar las _ganas_ con que le dejó el azabache.

—Puedes ahora entretenerme tú a mí, qué tal si pruebas hacer algún baile sexy o...

—Idiota. —Le aventó una almohada en la cara y se metió en el baño cerrando con seguro.

—Era broma. —Soltó Sasuke con tono burlón.

Al menos logró encontrar la manera de parar a tiempo, si quería que aquello funcionara no tenía que ser egoísta y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

El azabache se acomodó mejor en la cama, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y observó la extraña lámpara que colgaba del techo, por fuera era un cilindro metálico con agujeros en forma de estrellas y con el foco dentro hacía que se formaran sombras en la pared, pensó que era un poco infantil, pero no lo diría.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto entró a la pequeña habitación.

—Realmente eres idiota —dijo con las mejillas rojas y evitando mirarle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Golpeó suavemente la cama invitándole a acostarse. Un gesto que le hacía parecer el dueño de la habitación.

—El suficiente como para saber que eres un tonto y que yo en el lugar de Neji te habría dado una patada en el trasero.

Alzó una ceja aparentando inocencia.

—Yo no hice nada malo —se sentó en la cama—, además Neji la está pasando de maravilla en el baño, apuesto a que se está masturbando.

Se escuchó la cerradura del baño abrirse con algo de dificultad y el castaño salió con cara de irritación.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó el azabache ocultando cualquier expresión que se quisiera colar en su rostro.

Le ignoró.

—Naruto, ¿tiene mucho que llegaste?

—No, en realidad no. —Se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso.

—Bueno, recuerdas que te...

—Kiba no llegará hoy —interrumpió el azabache.

—Sí, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que alimentara a sus peces.

—¿Ya lo hiciste?

—Ya. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Genial. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos su ausencia?

El castaño fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke.

—Naruto, nos gustaría hablar contigo.

Se quedó por un momento congelado en su lugar, no estaba listo aún.

—Creo que coincido con el _Teme_ —dijo tratando de zafarse, porque muy probablemente lograrían hacerle confesar todo, además tenía mucho desde la última vez que lo hicieron y realmente lo necesitaba—. ¿Qué dices, Neji?

Se aclaró la garganta, una parte de él le gritaba que se negara que en ese momento era más importante hablar con el rubio y no darle la razón a Sasuke, pero otra le decía que esta quizá era su oportunidad para proponer lo que por mucho tiempo llevaba deseando.

—Bien, pero alguno de ustedes será el de abajo.

El rubio observó a Sasuke tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba, al ver que definitivamente este no cedería se decidió en contestar.

—Está bien, hoy seré yo.

•

Era una cama realmente estrecha, al castaño nunca se le cruzó por la mente algún día poseer una cama más grande para que tres personas hicieran el amor en ella; pero eso en ese momento era lo de menor importancia, después de todo eran jóvenes y creativos, podían encontrar miles de formas para acomodarse en ese colchón de proporciones pequeñas. En ese preciso momento lo que más importaba era que Neji tenía que relajarse para no arruinarlo.

—Acércate más —dijo el rubio atrapando con sus piernas la cadera del chico y acercándole a sus labios.

Le pareció increíble la posición, subió su mano y acarició su mejilla. Nunca había penetrado a un chico y por las caras que ponían Sasuke y Naruto al hacérselo a él, sospechaba que era una sensación fuera de este mundo.

No había música, ni algún ritmo que te hiciera olvidar donde estaba, pero no era necesario, en su cabeza la mejor música eran los jadeos del rubio.

« _Aquí vamos_ », se animó a sí mismo, tomó su miembro guiándolo a la entrada de Naruto. Entró lentamente disfrutando hasta la última sensación, respiró entrecortadamente y Naruto gimió fuertemente. Dentro estaba apretado, húmedo y caliente.

Un poco impaciente, el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas y el castaño perdió todo control que tenía en sus sentidos.

—Todavía te falta mucho por aprender —susurró Sasuke en el oído de Neji.

No se quedaría solo observando, perdió la paciencia con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió a sí mismo; Sasuke era del tipo que pensaba con la cabeza fría, esa definición le iba de maravilla, pero hoy sentía arder todo su cuerpo.

Metió dos dedos en el castaño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Quiso gritar, pero el rubio no paraba de removerse debajo de él y eso en parte lo agradecía, no quería parar.

—No querrás que te duela.

Acto seguido le embistió con brusquedad. Aquello rebasaba los límites de la imaginación de los presentes, se movían al mismo ritmo, los tres disfrutaban, su temperatura cada segundo aumentaba, muy probablemente las ventanas se estarían empañando y sus latidos recordaban a tres caballos galopando sin control alguno.

Si tan solo pudieran prolongar un poco más aquel momento, pero el castaño no resistió más y se corrió dentro de Naruto, al momento contrajo su entrada y provocó que también Sasuke terminara dentro de él y Naruto que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo se dejó vencer como sus amantes y derramó su semen entre su abdomen y el de Neji.

Naruto jaló del cuello de los dos chicos y les abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban. Ellos correspondieron gustosos.

La noche prometía ser larga, pero ellos que día tras día reprimían cada palabra, caricia, sentimiento y emoción, les pareció muy poco tiempo.

Esa noche con la luna oculta tras las nubes y la temperatura baja, aprovecharon cada segundo.

Besaron desesperadamente los labios ajenos, lamieron cada centímetro de piel desnuda de sus amantes y sus manos tocaron libremente. Ocultos tras esas paredes, alejados de cualquier persona que pudiera escuchar y juzgar, gozaron la privacidad y se dejaron arrastrar juntos.

•

•

•

Escuchó unos pajarillos trinar.

Estaban tirados en el suelo, frente a él estaba Naruto con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus manos tocando su pecho, detrás de él sentía la respiración de Sasuke, le abrazaba por la cintura y él tenía un brazo bajo la cabeza del rubio y sus piernas enredadas con las del azabache.

Era hermoso, lo sentía entrar en cada poro de su piel, esa preciosa sensación la guardaría hasta el día de su muerte y la recordaría al exhalar su último aliento.

Le agobió saber que acabaría en unos instantes, pero se alegró de experimentarlo en carne propia aunque sea una vez, ahora no ocupaba definir el amor ni buscar las palabras exactas para entenderlo, solo bastaba ese momento, ese preciso momento en su vida.

Como una canción que te sirve de vehículo para llegar a una emoción, como cuando un gesto te conmueve hasta las lágrimas. Eso sintió y en alguna parte de su memoria se almacenaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Cerró los ojos, no pretendía dormir, solo quería estar consciente un poco más en aquel momento hasta que los otros despertaran y se apartaran.


	11. Retorcido

Retorcido

* * *

Lo sabía, de hecho siempre lo supo; en cuanto notó como Naruto tropezaba con sus propios pies y al ver como se le resbalan las cosas de las manos por tener las palmas sudadas, no pudo evitar descubrir su secreto porque le conocía mejor que a nadie más.

Se trataba de su padre, no intentó profundizar en detalles, estos se los diría por él mismo. Quizá le estaba buscando, tal vez ya le había encontrado, pero no divagó más, decidió darle tiempo, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

A pesar de todo, un día se le salió contarle a Neji, se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo, pero confiaba en él.

Tarde o temprano el día llegaría y lo hizo antes de lo pensado.

—Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a alguien —dijo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa brillante que se formaba en su rostro y que al final salió sin remedio.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó aparentando ignorancia.

—Lo sabrán cuando le vean —contestó emocionado.

Sasuke miró a Neji cómplice de aquel secreto que el rubio creía ingenuamente esconder muy bien.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —habló el castaño con voz serena.

—Mañana vendrá al departamento, ¿pueden ayudarme a preparar la comida? —Se rascó la mejilla apenado por tener que pedirles aquello cuando él debía hacerlo, pero en verdad que la cocina no era lo suyo.

—Por supuesto —contestó inmediatamente, conmovido por la actitud del rubio.

Personalmente le parecía todo sacado de una novela, una donde el final era feliz y de colores pasteles. Neji en su lugar quizá no actuaría igual, si su madre apareciera de repente, no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, tampoco es que le echaría en cara las desgracias por las que pasó, pero al menos no tendría una cara tan iluminada como la de Naruto.

—Bien, entonces llegaré a medio día para ayudar... Espero que no se trate de un nuevo prospecto de amante o esto se convertirá en una orgía —dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke.

El chico se ruborizó, no esperaba un comentario de ese estilo, pero comprendía que los celos aflorasen por tanto misterio que él había creado.

—Si es así tendría que negarme. —Neji le siguió la corriente—. Eso rebasaría los límites.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada relajando la tensión del ambiente que se manifestaba en sus doloridos hombros. Después de todo lo único que les quedaba era bromear para tratar de amenizar la situación y no sentirse tan culpables por aquella relación tan mal vista por cualquiera.

Sasuke se despidió antes de que el sol se ocultara, era un sábado especialmente frío y no quería llegar muy tarde a su casa, después de todo Itachi le había dicho que quería hablar con él. No tenía la menor idea de lo que traía en mente su hermano mayor, él era muy agudo, pero cuando se trataba de Itachi se encontraba en terreno desconocido y prefería no quebrarse la cabeza en entender porque nunca funcionaba.

•

Sus pasos resonaron con un golpe firme en el asfalto, caminó a un ritmo lento, pero sin desviarse.

Al estar a una calle vislumbró la luz encendida del departamento y se apresuró.

—Estoy en casa. —Observó el interior comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

—Bienvenido —gritó el mayor al escuchar el saludo de su hermano—. Estoy en el patio trasero, ven.

No pudo evitar sentirse raro, le aterraba no tener el control de la situación y siempre terminaba imaginando lo peor.

Se asomó y le encontró recargado en la pequeña barda, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Acércate un poco. —Le pidió mientras exhalaba el humo.

—¿Todo bien? —No pudo evitar ir al grano.

Le sonrió de una manera que le pareció escalofriante.

—De maravilla.

Sasuke se paralizó en su lugar sin despegar la mirada de su hermano, algo le daba muy mala espina.

Al ver el mayor que el otro no hacía nada por entablar conversación, él habló:

—Cuéntame... ¿La universidad te parece pesada? —Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había encima de la barda y que él había llevado ahí.

—No... —dijo un poco dudoso al no saber a dónde quería llegar.

—Cuando tenía tu edad hice cosas estúpidas —metió la cajetilla en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón—, pero entendía perfectamente hasta dónde podía llegar.

Permaneció callado.

—¿Algo te estresa? ¿Acaso es muy difícil para ti llevar este estilo de vida?

—En verdad no...

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Lo tienes todo, nuestros padres siempre insistieron en protegerte y yo siempre concordé con ellos, pero ¡ahora veo que eso te hizo un niño mimado! —Soltó alzando la voz.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría reaccionado con insultos, pero se trataba de la persona que más admiraba y eso le dolía.

—Primero llegas diciendo que eres gay, está bien, traté siempre de apoyarte, pero —se detuvo—. ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¿Por qué _mierda_ no es suficiente para ti salir con un solo chico?

No tenía una respuesta, agachó la mirada avergonzado e Itachi aprovechó para atacar:

—No se trata de infidelidad, si fuera eso incluso tendría más sentido. ¡¿Qué tonterías pasan por tu cabeza?! Sales con dos personas a la vez, ¿es una _jodida_ moda? ¡No, no lo es! Lo que pasa es que nada es suficiente para ti.

Merecía esos gritos, al menos así lo sentía.

El mayor trató de recobrar la compostura, pero vaya que estaba cabreado; al principio no quería creer lo que uno de sus alumnos le dijo, a pesar de que le enseñó una fotografía, pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Fue hasta que colocó las piezas en su lugar, ese chico « _Neji_ » no encajaba por ninguna parte, a menos de que se tratara del otro amante involucrado, entonces así lo pudo ver muy claramente.

—Lo siento. —Escuchó al menor susurrar.

—En verdad hice cosas estúpidas... Por eso mismo intento entender —le miró sin ánimos—, dame una sola razón. —Casi suplicó.

¿Era una válida razón decir que les amaba? ¿Era razonable decir que no podía estar sin ninguno? Nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera su querido hermano. Por eso selló sus labios.

Vio la sombra de Itachi pasar a su lado, no pudo mirarle a la cara y solo se quedó observando el suelo.

Esa noche pensó y pensó hasta que perdió toda oportunidad de dormir y una parte de él se alegró, si dormía tendría pesadillas.

 _Sus padres se alejaron de todo llevándose a su hermano, pero a él le dejaron atrás. Él no sufrió lo que debió sufrir Itachi al estar en un lugar desconocido, ocultándose con miedo de su propia sombra. Él se llevó la parte más fácil, no significa que todo fue color rosa, pero al menos no fue tan negra como la de su hermano._

Debía odiarlo por tener siempre que cuidar de él, por siempre preocuparse por él antes que en sí mismo. Nunca ha querido causar problemas, pero siempre lograba lo contrario. Al parecer tenía un don para hacer lo extraño, loco y retorcido.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero en ningún momento el sueño acudió, escuchó salir a su hermano y aprovechó para levantarse por un poco de agua. Tenía la garganta seca como si hubiera leído en voz alta toda la noche. El sol saldría en unos minutos, quizá en media hora, pero él regresó a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cara.

No soportó mucho tiempo el silencio y encendió una pequeña grabadora que tenía guardada en el armario, pero eso solo empeoró su estado de ánimo.

Tomó el primer objeto que apareció frente a él y lo aventó para apagar el molesto sonido. Terminó levantándose para desconectar el aparato y aprovechó para agarrar su celular, sintió la necesidad de hablar con algún amigo, pero a su mente solo acudió el rostro de Naruto y Neji, en ese momento eran su peor opción.

Decidió vagar un rato en cualquier lugar que no fueran las cuatro paredes que por horas le habían mantenido encerrado.

Mientras caminaba observaba a las personas, madres con sus hijos pasaron a su lado, un par de parejas, varios jóvenes de su edad que le miraron con interés, y a él nadie le llamó la atención; incluso pasó una chica de asombrosa belleza, pero le resultó hueca y otro chico con un estilo peculiar y en exceso atractivo, pero tampoco sintió nada.

Debía estar muy enamorado porque solo pensaba que no quería a nadie más a su lado, solo a ese par de chicos que ocupaban por completo su mente.

Recordó todas las cosas que pasó junto a Naruto y las nuevas con Neji, le resultó perfecto, no encontraba el error, mucho menos el punto débil. No había ninguna grieta a la cual sujetarse para darle la razón a Itachi.

Caminó tanto que sus pies le comenzaron a doler y se fue directo al departamento del rubio y Neji; ellos ya estaban preparando la comida cuando llegó. El rubio insistió tanto en preparar _ramen_ que no tuvieron otra opción que cumplir su pequeño capricho.

El tiempo pasó volando y el azabache olvidó su estado de ánimo. Al terminar, los otros dos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar un baño para estar listos para recibir a la visita y él esperó en la sala mientras veía un programa de televisión que no lograba captar su atención del todo.

El timbre se escuchó y Sasuke consideró levantarse y atender, pero el rubio salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Neji salió en ese momento.

—Tienes que hacer cara de sorprendido —susurró el azabache.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió.

Escucharon pasos acercarse y vieron entrar a un hombre junto a Naruto, el parecido era asombroso.

El rubio menor se aclaró la garganta sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar.

—Sasuke, Neji... Él es mi padre Minato Namikaze, sé que esto debe ser un poco sorpresivo, pero quería que lo conocieran.

Neji estaba pálido.

—Padre, ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga... ambos son... —Sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Salgo con ambos.

El azabache casi se va de espaldas, ¿en verdad Naruto había dicho eso? Tanta confianza le tenía a ese hombre o realmente era muy _Dobe_.

—Me alegra mucho conocerles. —Se inclinó para saludar como sabía los japoneses lo hacían.

—El gusto es nuestro, señor —dijo Sasuke inclinándose, pero Neji estaba perplejo y no reaccionó.

El azabache le dio un codazo al chico de ojos perla y este por instinto le imitó, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, haciéndole parecer maleducado.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras de cortesía y se dirigieron al comedor. Sasuke parecía tomárselo con calma, el padre del rubio parecía ser agradable y fácil de llevar, no entendía porque el castaño estaba tan callado, quizá le incomodó exponer su relación tan francamente a ese hombre, pero esa idea no le convencía del todo, se trataba de algo más.

Neji definitivamente no podía sentarse a la mesa y comer con todos como si nada, buscó desesperadamente alguna manera de salir de aquella situación y encontró muchas, pero en todas sabía que Naruto no le perdonaría abandonarlo en un momento tan importante.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió temblar sus manos y perder el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el azabache por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por los demás.

No, no estaba bien y tampoco estaba bien sentarse a la mesa con su antiguo y actuales amantes y mucho menos estaba bien marcharse. Si ya las cosas eran un asco, al menos se comportaría de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

—Sí, solo que por un momento se me bajó la presión. —Sonrió para restarle importancia.

—Oye, eso es algo grave si quieres...

—No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien —habló interrumpiendo al azabache y se alejó de él antes de ser detenido.

Naruto sirvió la comida, le contó a su padre que era la receta especial de su familia y que Sasuke le había ayudado a mejorarla un poco, pero omitió decir que los chicos le ayudaron a prepararla. El rubio mayor sonrió encantado de probar el platillo favorito de su hijo.

—Delicioso. —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

Fue imposible no notar el peculiar sabor del _ramen_ , aquel que impregnaba la comida que por un tiempo probó con frecuencia, aquel que el castaño poseía. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que rehuía cualquier contacto visual, estaba incómodo y demasiado serio; observó que el chico pelinegro también lo notó y que su hijo no le dio importancia. Él lamentó tratarle como a un desconocido, pero no podía hacer más, y si había algo que pudiera hacer, no lo haría porque en ese momento lo más importante era Naruto.


	12. Bailemos en la miseria

Bailemos en la miseria

* * *

Si pudiera detener el tiempo, si pudiera tan solo unos segundos parar de girar el mundo y congelarse todo a su alrededor para que él pudiera gritar, entonces estaría bien.

No era nada _agradable_ lo que le ocurría, no podía mirar a nadie a la cara, aquello era aplastante; el destino, la vida, quien sea debía odiarle para hacerle vivir por aquello. Se acostó con el padre de Naruto. No solo follaron, también mantuvieron una relación muy cercana.

En verdad trató de fingir, fingir que nunca le había visto y que estaba muy impresionado, pero era imposible. No entendía como Minato podía estar tan tranquilo, platicando sin ningún remordimiento.

No soportó más, se disculpó para ir al baño y una vez dentro le mandó un mensaje a Kimimaro diciendo que le llamara lo antes posible porque era una emergencia.

Salió enseguida y se sentó, los tres mantenían una conversación fluida y Naruto intentó integrarle:

—Neji es realmente un genio tocando guitarra —mencionó con orgullo.

El castaño levantó la mirada, se encontró con dos pares de ojos celestes observando en su dirección.

—Yo, no... —habló torpemente, solo quería que le ignorasen el resto del día.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo y enseguida el sonido de una canción inundó el comedor.

—Creo que es el tuyo —dijo Sasuke con una mano bajo su barbilla—, deberías contestar. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, ahora vuelvo. —Se alejó, no quería que le escucharan; una vez que se aseguró de estar apartado contestó susurrando—: Diga...

— _¡¿Cómo que diga?! ¿Estás bien?_

—Necesito salir de aquí. —Intentó ocultar el temblor de su voz.

— _¡¿Dónde estás?! Iré ahora mismo por ti._ —El chico del otro lado de la línea hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—No, no... Solo... ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?

— _Sabes que puedes._ —Tragó saliva, controlando el mar de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero sabía que a esa distancia no podía hacer mucho por su amigo.

•

•

•

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que se encontró fue a un devastado Neji, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Sintió su corazón comprimirse. Cuando estás acostumbrado a ver a una persona fuerte emocionalmente y de repente la encuentras destrozada entonces es imposible no pensar que el mundo es muy cruel para lograr aquello.

Le dejó pasar, no le quería torturar al demandarle responder, simplemente le concedió el abrigo del silencio al permanecer callado.

El castaño se recargó en la pared. Últimamente todo se había vuelto complicado y su cabeza dolía al atormentarse tanto.

Antes su vida era pacífica, sólo se tenía que preocupar por la escuela y el trabajo, se permitía fantasear con la vida una vez terminada su carrera, con encontrar un empleo que le gustase y una pareja a la cual tratar de dar lo mejor. Pero ¿por qué tuvieron que aparecer en este momento? Cuando todavía no era nadie, cuando apenas él podía sostenerse por su propia cuenta, cuando todo giraba tan rápido y su mente era un caos. No era una persona lo suficientemente madura para analizar aquello desde todas las perspectivas posibles, ni para tomar la mejor decisión, lo único que lograba era cometer un error tras otro. Tan solo se dejó guiar por una voz en su interior que le susurraba que tomara el riesgo, que diera aquel paso, que tenía que vivir al máximo. Pero aquello ya no era vida, ¿cuántas veces había venido a casa de Kimimaro por ayuda? ¿Cuántas veces más serían suficientes? Si era realista, entonces sabría que nunca habría un final, al menos no uno bueno. Que el padre de Naruto fuera Minato era un balde de agua fría que le obligaba a reaccionar, él le debía tanto y lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a su hijo o complicarle la existencia como ahora él mismo se sentía.

Odiaba no saber qué hacer, odiaba sentir que caminaba por una cuerda floja con los ojos vendados, odiaba sentirse así, él estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control, todo en orden y en su lugar. Ahora todo parecía estar en ruinas, pero comenzaba a odiar más a su propio cuerpo que cedía con facilidad, como si una fuerza magnética tirara de él hasta donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban. Como si fuera un prisionero con cadenas invisibles, condenado eternamente a olvidar su voluntad, a dejarse arrastrar por la escoria y solo observar detrás de las rejas el cielo alzándose imponente y aplastante. No pudo evitar temblar ante esa idea, ¿qué había pasado con el Neji que luchó por su libertad?

El albino se acercó preocupado al ver al castaño encogerse, le tomó de los hombros agitándole con delicadeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con sorprendente dulzura.

Su voz le recordó lo lamentable que debía parecer y que ya no le importaba en absoluto ser visto así.

—Desearía querer desaparecer...

—¿No sería mejor tan solo alejarte un poco de ellos? —Trató de sonar amable.

—No podría lograrlo y ni siquiera quiero alejarme. —Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se situó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo he estado pensando y siempre llego a la conclusión de que hubiera sido mejor no haberlos conocido.

—No creo que ellos sean el problema, estoy seguro que soy yo...

—Si esos chicos fueran una sola persona o si fueran una chica, todo sería perfecto.

—No, no cambiaría nada de ellos, ni lamento cruzarme en su camino.

Golpeó con su puño la pared cansado de no lograr nada.

—¡Sólo mírate! Tienes que poner fin a esto. ¡Ya fue suficiente de juegos, acabarás en un manicomio si continúas!

—¡Es imposible! Los amo y me aman, no hay nada mejor que eso, no podría seguir con mi vida después de experimentarlo y renunciar como un cobarde.

—No es cobardía, hazlo por ti, por amor propio... No necesitas la aceptación de nadie para ser alguien —habló pausadamente, tratando de lograr hacer entender al castaño a donde quería llegar.

—Eso lo sé, todo el mundo sabe eso...

—Lamento dar consejos cuando no me los piden, pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer si no me dices nada?

El estómago se le revolvió, quizá era hora de confesar todo.

—No quiero quejarme, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

Su expresión cambió a una fría.

—¿Olvidaste lo que hiciste por mí?

Precisamente por eso no quería hablar. En el mundo hay personas con problemas e injusticias, pero existe una diferencia abismal con aquellas en que todo fue un infierno; él pertenecía al primer grupo y Kimimaro al segundo. Recordó aquel día donde casi le ve morir, en verdad era un milagro que estuviera de pie y también lo eran sus ganas por vivir.

El albino al igual que Neji, sufrió el abandono de su madre, tal vez por eso conectaron con tanta facilidad la primera vez que se vieron, porque por dentro guardaban resentimiento a sus progenitoras. Pero ahí los caminos se separan, uno tuvo que vivir con su tío porque su padre había muerto, el otro se quedó con el suyo, pero esa fue la peor de sus desgracias. No solo era un hombre alcohólico, drogadicto y mujeriego, también era un maldito que abusó de su hijo y demás cosas que en verdad desearía olvidar. El pequeño Kimimaro vio destruida su inocencia, con daños psicológicos que ocultó y que un día salieron a la luz. Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona dañada, defectuosa y perturbada. Cuando tenía diecisiete años una chica se enamoró de él, trató de alejarla, pero fue insistente y logró que el chico abriera su corazón, pero estaba tan podrido por dentro y la chica era demasiado ingenua e inexperta que lo único que consiguió fue perder toda esperanza y se suicidó. Aquello sólo logró aumentar su miseria, se despreció profundamente y se dejó hacer por las drogas. Él nunca logró suicidarse, se hacía daño con cortes en sus piernas, pero jamás tuvo el valor de hacer un corte más profundo. Conocer a Karin fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no quería causarle daño con su pasado y con su presente, por eso decidió terminar con su vida, pero Neji, el único amigo que tenía, no se lo permitió y con ayuda de la pelirroja lograron sacarle adelante.

Ahora le parecía insignificante su pasado en comparación al de su amigo, por eso jamás le contó lo que vivió al abandonar la casa de su tío; el chico creía que a pesar de haberse marchado le seguían apoyando económicamente hasta que él consiguió mantenerse por su cuenta, y él nunca le desmintió.

—¿Qué harías si te enteras que te acostaste con la madre de Karin? —cuestionó al albino.

No hizo ningún gesto, solo meditó la pregunta por un rato y contestó:

—Si estaba tomado o drogado, creo solo me disculparía con Karin para que ella decidiera si quiere continuar conmigo —dijo pensando muy bien su respuesta.

—¿Y si fue algo más serio? —Agachó su cabeza.

Levantó una ceja con duda, él para empezar nunca se acostaría o mantendría una relación seria con una mujer mayor, pero sabía que eso era lo de menor importancia.

—Igual, hablaría con Karin. Después de todo lo hecho, hecho está.

—Pensarás que soy asqueroso...

—Yo no soy nadie para juzgar. —Se paró delante del castaño.

—Gracias, pero en verdad no puedo decirle a Naruto que yo y su padre...

—Supongo que decirlo y hacerlo es muy diferente, pero considéralo y deja de atormentarte por todo —le interrumpió.

—Si fuera diferente, si hubiera tenido un pasado decente. —Se lamentó mientras sentía empequeñecer.

—No todos tienen la misma suerte, pero si estamos aquí nos da puntos a favor. —Tomó su mentón obligando a mirarle—. Si no quieres dejarlos, si no deseas terminar con ellos... entonces haz todo lo posible por convertir esa locura en algo sublime.

Tenía razón, él realmente quería que funcionara, pero cada día parecía convertirse en un sueño inalcanzable.

—Gracias, Kimimaro. —Sonrió.

•

•

•

—Se veía preocupado, espero y no sea nada grave —dijo Naruto a la par que secaba los últimos platos que utilizaron hasta hace un momento.

Neji se había marchado diciendo que tenía que retirarse por una emergencia.

« _Quizá se había enterado de aquello antes de la comida, pero no quería dejarlo cuando él había insistido tanto en presentarlos a alguien_ », pensó el rubio. Se sentía un poco culpable, le notó extraño, pero creyó que estaría cohibido ante la presencia de su padre, pero cuando vio su rostro antes de salir por la puerta, pudo advertir su expresión, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría por tanta tensión.

—Deja de darle vueltas, estará bien. —Le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

—Pero se veía mal...

—No te preocupes, no ganarás nada haciéndolo. —Le observó de reojo—. Mejor, ¿no quieres escuchar lo que opino de tu padre?

—Sé que te agradó —habló un poco más animado.

—Es un gran hombre, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste lo risueño.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Es ese un cumplido?

—Por supuesto. —Le observó con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente a Naruto le encantaban todas las sonrisas del azabache, pero su preferida era cuando sus labios se curvaban para él.

—Te amo —dijo perdido en su mirada.

—También te amo.

Se acercó anhelando demostrar que no solo era una simple palabra, cerró los ojos y sintió los cálidos labios de Naruto, abrió su boca y mordió sin lastimar el labio inferior del rubio, este sintió un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo y buscó con desesperación la lengua del contrario con la suya, aquel beso se volvió uno húmedo y desenfrenado.

Naruto bajó sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke hasta detenerse en su trasero, apretó con fuerza y le susurró:

—Esta parte siempre será solo mía.

El chico jadeó al mirar los posesivos ojos del rubio y al sentirse tan vulnerable. Este con agilidad bajó el cierre del pantalón del azabache y puso delante de su rostro dos dedos, él reaccionó enseguida y lamió con rapidez.

Sus manos se colaron por detrás de su pantalón, por debajo de su bóxer hasta encontrar su entrada. Metió con brusquedad sus dedos.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración al sentir aquel dolor tan característico. Subió sus manos al cuello de Naruto para besarle, tratando de olvidar el mundo entero.

El rubio no aguantaba más, bajó sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior, le dio la vuelta a su novio e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Tenía una gran erección, guió su pene hasta la entrada de Sasuke y lo penetró rápidamente.

Tomó su pierna para alzarla en el aire y tener mayor acceso a su interior. Le embistió con rudeza, y con su mano libre masturbó al azabache.

No aguantó más y de sus labios surgieron gemidos que trataba de callar, pero no lo podía evitar, su rostro estaba rojo y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien, el rubio conocía todos sus puntos débiles y los utilizaba sin piedad alguna.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes al sentir como Naruto lamía y mordía su cuello, dejando una marca que muy probablemente tardaría en desaparecer.

« _¿De dónde saca tanta energía?_ », pensó mientras sus piernas poco a poco perdían fuerzas.

—Eres tan sexy, Sasuke —habló con voz ronca provocando un escalofrío que bajó por su espina dorsal.

Quería hablar, pero de su boca no salían más que jadeos y gemidos, era asfixiante, pero no le importaba perder la consciencia ante esa bruma de placer.

Terminó y salió antes de correrse dentro de Sasuke, pero su semen inevitablemente se derramó y resbaló por sus muslos. Retiró su mano y la encontró húmeda por el semen de Sasuke, « _¿en qué momento se corrió?_ », se preguntó ya que no se había dado cuenta.

El azabache se dejó caer de rodillas, había llegado al límite de su resistencia, odiaba cuando el rubio lo tomaba porque siempre terminaba hecho polvo. Por el contrario Naruto amaba ver al orgulloso y arrogante de Sasuke indefenso y frágil. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más viera así a su Uchiha, solamente él, nadie más.

Le tomó del brazo y jalando de él entraron a su habitación, aún no era suficiente.

•

Kiba apareció a las once de la noche, ese fin de semana visitó a sus padres, pero regresó a tiempo para dormir en el departamento que compartía con los chicos. Estaba oscuro y no escuchó ningún ruido, la puerta de Naruto estaba cerrada y la de Neji abierta, se asomó, pero no encontró rastros de él.

Esa noche el chico de ojos perla no durmió ahí.


	13. No habrá una próxima vez

No habrá una próxima vez

* * *

No podría explicarlo, no podría aunque así quisiera. Todo en ese instante era incierto, excepto una cosa. Su hermano estaba muerto.

Algo en su pecho se comprimía a cada instante y como tratando de herirse aún más su mente viajó al inicio de ese día...

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada fría de Itachi.

—Escucha Sasuke —su voz parecía ausente—. Hablé con nuestros padres y ellos no tienen ningún inconveniente en que estudies fuera del país.

Su hermano nunca fue de bromas. Con ligero esfuerzo se inclinó hacia delante y giró su cuerpo para defender de frente su elección.

—No iré a ninguna parte —dijo sin poder aún mirar su cara.

—Es lo mejor para ti —habló distante.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí... —se tomó el tiempo necesario para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Pero ya fue suficiente, yo decido a partir de ahora lo que me conviene.

Contuvo aquel instinto de imponerse.

—Alguien tiene que hacerles entender que eso es incorrecto y parar esta locura. —Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, no estaba dispuesto a discutir más.

—¿Por qué está mal? —Por fin levantó la mirada y observó a su hermano.

—Porque en algún momento alguno saldrá sobrando.

No quería decir más, realmente no quería. Era difícil para él explicar algo que creía lógico.

—Cuando eso suceda yo seré el primero en aceptarlo. —Se levantó de la cama y abandonó su habitación.

— _Sasuke_ —pronunció su nombre con fuerza para detenerlo, pero no lo logró. Por primera vez no logró frenarlo y comprendió que aquello estaba fuera de su alcance.

•

•

•

« _Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, solo quiero que vivas feliz y sin remordimientos_ ».

Es irrefutable, todos tienen aquello que muchos definen como conciencia, él prefería llamarlo discernimiento del bien y mal. Cada acción, palabra e incluso pensamiento es procesado y deja una sensación a su paso. Sabía que la sensación que le dejaba mantener una relación de tres no debía ser muy agradable, y eso en sí decía todo. El problema es que no entendía porque su hermano se aferraba a pesar de todas las señales que su propia mente y cuerpo le lanzaban.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, él se marchó por su cuenta sin esperar a Sasuke, salió de su departamento para tratar de pensar con claridad, los últimos días no dejó de idear alguna solución para separar a su hermano de ese par. Estaba agotado.

El trabajo por primera vez le resultó ajeno. Por suerte sus alumnos no notaron nada. A comparación de otros días se sintió mediocre, tenía que prestar atención a su labor, pero su hermano ocupaba toda su mente y fuerza.

—Deberíamos ir por unos tragos, es viernes y pronto se acerca fin de semestre, ¿qué dices? —propuso Kakashi en cuanto le vio entrar a la sala de profesores.

—Es una buena idea, pero...

—No se diga más —le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Al final se dejó arrastrar. Controlaba muy bien el nivel de alcohol que ingería y se aseguró de no decir nada imprudente o que delatara su estado de ánimo.

Llegó al departamento antes de las siete, logró zafarse con el pretexto de confirmar que su hermano estuviera en casa, aunque sabía de sobra que este los viernes solía dormir en casa del rubio.

Le sorprendió encontrar las luces encendidas y al abrir la puerta escuchó risas en la habitación de Sasuke.

Se sintió irritado al identificar la voz de Naruto y Neji. Su hermano realmente no entendía cuando parar. Entró sin antes anunciar su llegada y se encontró a los chicos estudiando.

—Hola, Itachi —saludó el rubio con nerviosismo—, lamento la intromisión.

No le escuchó, miró a su hermano y este le devolvió la mirada con recelo.

« _Suficiente_ », pensó al no soportar más.

—Neji, puedes venir un momento.

Los ojos perla se abrieron grandemente de la impresión y enseguida se puso de pie, pero una mano le sujetó la muñeca.

—Yo me encargo —dijo el azabache y se acercó al mayor.

—No es contigo con quién quiero hablar. —Miró por encima de su hombro y pasó de largo sin importarle la creciente tensión en su hermano.

—Detente o... —le observó furioso.

—¿O qué? —Alzó una ceja.

—No quieres saberlo —le retó.

Miró una vez más a su hermano y abrió su boca:

—Neji, no quiero verte de nuevo en mi casa, por favor márchate y olvídate de Sasuke y de Naruto.

El rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a defender al castaño, pero se le adelantó Itachi.

—A menos que seas tú, Naruto, el que desee marcharse.

Se congeló al ser nombrado, no creyó jamás escuchar eso del hermano mayor de su novio.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó mientras apretaba los puños—. Deja de meterte en mi vida. Ya fue suficiente, no lo permitiré más.

Perdió totalmente la compostura al escuchar su reproche, el alcohol después de todo le ayudó un poco. Caminó decidido para tomar por el cuello al castaño y sacarlo él mismo, pero antes de que sus manos le alcanzaran fue derrumbado al suelo por un muy fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla. Observó estupefacto a Sasuke.

—¡Dije que fue suficiente! Si quieres que alguien se marche con gusto seré yo. —Sus manos temblaban, no sabía si de coraje o de desconcierto ante lo que había hecho.

Llevó una mano a la zona donde recibió el golpe, aún no procesaba lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo no podía despegar su vista del menor.

Encontró auténtico terror, miedo de sí mismo, estaba tan confundido como él, pero también le pareció ver absoluta decisión brillando en sus profundos ojos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke...

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la ahora sofocante habitación.

•

•

•

Miró odiando la puerta frente a él, con la garganta ardiendo susurró:

—Itachi, abre —tocó con suavidad provocando un sonido hueco en la madera—, quería disculparme... —Tragó saliva con dificultad, cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la puerta sin dejar de golpearla.

No soportaba estar un segundo más sin su hermano, le necesitaba. Después de verle partir sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro y a pesar de los intentos del rubio por animarle no fue suficiente para deshacer aquella atmósfera tan oscura.

El castaño y Naruto se marcharon al poco rato, apenados por no poder ayudar al azabache.

—Por favor, abre —suplicó a punto de romper en llanto.

Estaba por abrir él mismo la puerta de una vez por todas cuando su celular sonó haciéndole sobresaltar.

—Diga... —contestó con inseguridad al no tener registrado el número.

•

•

•

Con delicadeza acarició el dorso de su mano, pero el azabache se apartó enseguida.

Había recibido una llamada anunciando que su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, había muerto. Él no creyó y con desesperación abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero no había nadie ahí. Nunca estuvo allí Itachi.

Murió en un accidente de tráfico, había salido de su casa sin que nadie lo notara y tomó un taxi con un destino que él desconocía. Murió al instante en que el auto volcó.

Le llamaron para identificar el cuerpo de Itachi en la morgue. Naruto y Neji le acompañaban, pero él estaba ahí perdido en su tormento.


	14. El zorro, el ave y el águila

El zorro, el ave y el águila

* * *

Algo no andaba bien. El ambiente se sentía extraño y le pareció haber despertado en otra realidad. Como piezas de rompecabezas que no encajan del todo a pesar de ser las correctas.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era no saber la razón, quizá se debía a Sasuke, perder a su hermano le había cambiado, eso fue inevitable y ahora no había nada que él pudiera hacer, porque el tiempo pasó imponente dejando sus estragos en cada persona. De ahora en adelante solo podía permanecer a su lado, darle fuerza y amarlo, con la esperanza de lograr un futuro donde el peso del dolor fuera soportable.

Él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Se lavó la cara una vez más para tranquilizarse y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Le llamó la atención el brillo del anillo que llevaba puesto, lo acercó a su rostro y recordó con nostalgia.

Sasuke se lo había obsequiado, era un anillo de oro blanco con una cara de zorro en el centro, parecía que tenía vida propia porque percibía ferocidad en sus ojos hundidos y oscuros cada vez que los miraba. Desearía tener la astucia que aquel zorro poseía.

También le había regalado uno a Neji, el suyo tenía un ave con las alas extendidas y Sasuke a juego con ellos traía uno de águila de pico afilado. Los tres lo usaban y hasta ahora nadie había notado ese detalle. Si los descubrían aun así no había probabilidad de que intuyeran el significado, tan solo pensarían que eran simples anillos sin ninguna conexión entre sí, pero para ellos era un símbolo que les conectaba.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y se frotó los ojos con rapidez para no derramar ninguna lágrima, aquel anillo le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba los días pasados, cuando Itachi estaba vivo, cuando Sasuke sonreía ampliamente, cuando Neji exponía todo de sí con total confianza y cuando él suspiraba de felicidad, ahora todo estaba torcido, todo se había ensombrecido y cada día lo que era antes parecía alejarse más en lugar de restaurarse.

Se observó una vez más y habló con fuerza:

« _Ya basta, ya fue suficiente de lamentos, todo está bien, todo estará bien, tú tienes que ser fuerte para cuidar de Sasuke y no dejarle derrumbarse, tienes a Neji, los dos juntos podremos..._ »

Perdió la voz lentamente y de nuevo sus ojos se humedecieron, aquel realmente no era su mejor día. Derrotado se dejó caer al suelo y se permitió llorar, pero se prometió que al ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta, él sería el de antes, él que no tenía remordimientos, ni debilidad.

•

•

•

Aquello le resultó familiar, el escenario era totalmente diferente, pero todo lo demás parecía conservar lo esencial.

Sasuke le citó en su ahora solitaria casa. Cuando llamó a la puerta no contestó nadie, pero descubrió que estaba abierto y entró. No escuchó ningún ruido, absolutamente nada y eso le inquietó.

« _Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?_ », llamó con la voz elevada.

Con pasos vacilantes llegó frente a su habitación y empujó la puerta para saber si se encontraba ahí.

Le observaron unos profundos ojos negros, unos extraños ojos negros.

Sin decir palabra el azabache que hasta el momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo se levantó de golpe y jaló del castaño para aventarle de espaldas a la cama.

« _¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!_ » _,_ replicó con miedo, pero fue totalmente ignorado porque el chico frente a él se fue directo a sus labios, no había ni una pizca de delicadeza en su acto, hasta rozaba en la agresión lastimando la boca de Neji.

Metió la mano en su pantalón con la intención de ponerlo duro sin interrumpir aquel beso doloroso.

El castaño estaba realmente asustado, no quería detenerlo porque sabía que Sasuke estaba atravesando quizá por su peor momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar que eso no le daba derecho de tratarle así, sentía su lengua entumirse y su cuerpo reaccionar con lentitud, a pesar de no querer aquello su miembro comenzaba a levantarse.

« _Vamos Neji, no eras tú el que siempre lo deseó_ », le susurró, su voz era extraña, igual que sus manos y su piel, no era el mismo Sasuke.

Bajó sus pantalones y sin titubear se metió el pene del castaño de una sola estocada. Los dos gimieron ante la acción.

Su interior estaba húmedo y caliente, pensó que el azabache se había preparado con antelación para que no le resultara tan doloroso.

Todo se volvió borroso para Neji, su cuerpo se agitaba en las sábanas bajo el cuerpo del chico, este se movía con desesperación para hacer llegar al clímax de una vez por todas al castaño. Sasuke se penetraba una y otra vez, bajando y subiendo sus caderas con agilidad, aguantando su propio peso y el dolor que llevaba encima.

Terminó tan rápido como empezó. La atmósfera estaba muy lejos de ser una romántica, porque hasta se sintió como tener sexo con un desconocido, un desconocido del que solo vio su rostro mientras lo hacían sin siquiera poder acariciarlo un segundo. Ni palabras seductoras, ni el calor que deja el contacto piel a piel, solo escucharon los jadeos del contrario y nada más.

El chico se subió los pantalones sin mirar a Neji y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo: « _Te espero en la sala, hay algo que tengo que pedir_ ».

•

•

•

El escenario no importaba, su expresión era igual de fría.

Se acercó al chico, sus manos temblaban y su anillo de ave parecía que en cualquier momento resbalaría de su dedo corazón.

Sasuke giró y sin apartar la mirada habló:

—Si dejas a Naruto solo, te mataré.

Entornó los ojos tratando de entender y permaneció callado.

—Cuidarás de él, jamás te alejarás y si algo le llega a ocurrir no te perdonaré ni tendré clemencia.

Realmente no entendía nada, pero sintió encogerse ante aquellas palabras.

—Ahora, Neji, no hablarás de lo que ocurrió hoy, este día solo me viste en la universidad y jamás te pedí que vinieras.

Abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido.

—No intentarás buscarme e impedirás que Naruto lo haga.

Se acercó un paso, pero él retrocedió otro.

—Adiós. —Dio la vuelta y...

—¡Espera! —gritó—. Por favor, espera.

Le alcanzó con dificultad y agarró su muñeca con fuerza.

—Espera... tú no... No tienes que marcharte —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta—. Yo me iré, yo fui el culpable, no tienen que separarse por mí... Lo siento.

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, pero no se detendría hasta lograr convencerlo.

—Me iré hoy mismo, mi amigo Kimimaro me dejará quedarme en su casa, puedo mañana iniciar el trámite para irme a otra universidad... No volverán a verme y no les molestaré jamás. Lo juro.

Todo él temblaba, pero su mano se mantenía firme en la muñeca de Sasuke, no le soltaría.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí, yo no volveré a entrometerme en sus vidas. —Sus ojos entre un mar de lágrimas por un momento brillaron.

Sasuke sintió su máscara quebrarse en pedazos, algunos caían a sus pies, pero logró mantener unos cuantos en su lugar.

Su plan era sencillo, entregarse a Neji. No podía estar más con él, pero por última y única vez quería que el castaño tuviera todo de él, todo. Después marcharse asegurándose de que Neji y Naruto permanecieran juntos. No podía despedirse del rubio por eso llamó al castaño, porque pensó sería más fácil, pero no era nada sencillo.

Se prometió no volver a hacerlo llorar y ahí estaba, de nuevo dañando al castaño una vez más.

Estiró su mano libre y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Por eso eres mejor para él que yo.

Neji estaba desesperado, no lograba detenerle.

—Eso no es cierto, tú y él deben estar juntos, yo jamás...

Le tapó la boca.

—Te amo.

Si tenía que dejarlos, si ya no había remedio, al menos se permitiría decir por una sola vez lo que siempre quiso decir.

—Te amo, Neji, cuida de Naruto en mi lugar... Es un chico fuerte, pero su fuerza reside en el poder de creer en él. No le dejes buscarme, no me encontrarán... Estoy seguro que podrás... él te ama tanto como yo y ya me has demostrado tú cuánto nos amas. Gracias.

Le atrajo con suavidad a su cuerpo y le abrazó.

No tenía caso lamentarlo, no tenía caso el _hubiera_ , no había nada que hacer ahora, se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta al cansancio para no caer ahí mismo derrotado, para no ilusionarse y cegarse de nuevo.

Aquello jamás tuvo futuro, si no era hoy sería mañana, pero entre más tiempo pasara las consecuencias y el dolor aumentarían también. Por eso Sasuke decidió dejarlos, dejar que ellos juntos crecieran y se amaran, él estaría en las sombras velando por ambos, pidiendo por ellos y sin complicar las cosas para que no se escondieran más.

Todo pasó y no había espacio para arrepentimientos, no tenía caso hacerlo. Con todo había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, sabía que era tonto aferrarse a cualquier esperanza, como desear que la sociedad cambiara y fuera normal amar a dos personas, o creer en la reencarnación para encontrarlos de nuevo, pero si se permitió pensar así:

« _Mientras pasó fui feliz. Tan solo desearía que hubiera durado un poco más_ ».

Le abrazó con fuerza, necesitaría de ese calor que desprendía para poder continuar, los días a partir de ese momento serían largos y solitarios. Se separó con delicadeza y miró sus ojos una última vez, pensó en la luna, iluminando en la oscuridad para dar cobijo todo bajo sus pies, así eran los ojos de Neji. No dijo nada más y con destreza se deslizó de entre sus brazos y se marchó.

Ni un beso, ni una palabra más o habría fallado. No volvería a verlo, ni a él ni a Naruto y mientras corría para no ser alcanzado por el castaño se permitió llorar.


	15. Un océano sin fondo

Un océano sin fondo

* * *

Dos estaciones pasaron dejando su cálido aliento en el aire y un viento perfumado por las flores que recorría los paisajes que refulgían de vitalidad.

Todo seguía su curso normal, nada se había detenido y sí, todo había cambiado, pero se debía a los días transcurridos.

Naruto despertaba al salir el sol y dormía cuando las estrellas brillaban. Vivía.

Aún vivía.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? —preguntó.

Levantó la vista y observó a Neji.

—Lo mismo que tú... —Dejó el menú en la mesa y giró su rostro para mirar la calle.

El chico de pelo largo asintió.

Se sumieron en el silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando el mesero llegó a tomar su pedido, después no hablaron más y esperaron.

Estaban en una cita, después de días ajetreados, por fin tuvieron un descanso, pero las cosas no iban de maravilla.

El abandono de Sasuke fue un duro golpe para el rubio, hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para encontrarlo, pero nadie sabía nada de él, incluso no consiguió comunicarse con sus padres. No había un lugar donde comenzar a buscar porque parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba ahí, pero su espíritu se marchó con Sasuke.

—¿Prefieres primero ir al parque de atracciones o al cine? —habló para traerle de vuelta.

—Lo que tú quieras —contestó sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

« _Quiero que te quedes conmigo_ », pensó ocultando la tristeza de sus ojos y estiró el borde de sus labios en una sonrisa falsa.

Al terminar de comer salieron, el día era especialmente sofocante y llevaban ropa ligera.

No hubo risas, ni platicas interesantes, tampoco se tomaron de la mano ni mucho menos se besaron detrás de un árbol, tan solo caminaron admirando los juegos mecánicos sin subirse a ninguno, compraron _dangos_ para comer mientras avanzaban entre la multitud y así tener un pretexto para no entablar más conversaciones que estaban destinadas a fracasar. Terminaron aburriéndose y fueron enseguida al cine, entraron a ver la película que estaba más próxima a comenzar y la situación no fue muy diferente.

De camino a casa Naruto dijo algo que ya había repetido tantas veces antes.

—Si nos repartimos lugares al azar, estoy seguro que le encontraremos.

—No creo que esté en Japón —respondió con voz apagada, no quería discutir de nuevo.

—Vamos, Neji, sé que podremos traerle de vuelta. —Se giró y le tomó de los hombros con un destello en los ojos.

Los últimos días sus ojos color cielo solo resplandecían cuando hablaba de Sasuke.

—No podemos dejar la universidad, no podemos dejar nuestras vidas por una búsqueda a ciegas.

—No es a ciegas, él una vez dijo que le gustaría viajar a...

—¡Naruto! —Se deshizo de su agarre y le observó molesto.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados por más tiempo, él tiene que volver, no puede irse de aquí porque aquí pertenece. —Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Le miró con lástima, él ya se había resignado, pero el rubio era perseverante y sabía jamás estaría en paz hasta encontrarle. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla, Naruto suspiró.

—No puedo hacerlo... —dijo convencido por fin.

—¿Por qué no? —Su rostro se desencajó.

—No le encontraremos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Vamos, necesito que vengas conmigo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Su corazón dio un brinco, Naruto aún le quería. Pero no podía acceder a su petición disparatada. Levantó la vista y movió su rostro para negarse una vez más a salir cuando estaba seguro que nada lograrían.

El rubio sacó el aire con fuerza, resoplando enojado.

•

•

•

« _De nuevo yo abajo_ », pensó mientras Naruto tiraba de su ropa interior.

Apenas llegaron se fueron directo a la habitación del rubio, Kiba estaría en casa de sus padres ese fin de semana.

La ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, ahora ambos estaban desnudos y se sentían tan seguros en medio de esas cuatro paredes.

Neji abrió la boca y mordió con fuerza el hombro del rubio, un hilo de sangre resbaló enseguida. El chico de ojos azules soltó un grito ahogado, abrió las piernas del castaño y le penetró con fuerza. Sus labios buscaron su oreja y succionó su lóbulo, el castaño se estremeció y con sus uñas rasguñó su espalda.

—A Sasuke siempre le gustó acariciar y jalar de tu pelo en estos momentos, ¿debería intentarlo también? —le susurró con la cara roja del esfuerzo que le suponía la actividad y trató de enfocar su vista en sus ojos perla.

El chico negó con la cabeza, no quería que fingieran que seguía ahí, era doloroso.

—Di su nombre —le pidió mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de él.

Apretó los labios formando una fina línea y giró el rostro para no mirarle.

—¡Di su nombre! —Levantó la voz—. Neji, sé que prefieres que sea él el que esté en mi lugar. —Se agarró de sus caderas para tomar más impulso.

—Naruto, yo... —No pudo decir más porque el aire le comenzó a ser insuficiente.

—A él también le gustaba, le gustaba hacerlo contigo. —Con una mano tomó su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle.

Su expresión era una mezcla entre placer y temor.

—Eres... —musitó el rubio y se detuvo.

El pecho de Neji subía y bajaba deprisa, pero el rubio se había quedado estático.

El castaño con ayuda de sus codos se arrastró hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, de nuevo el maldito silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—Soy despreciable —completó su frase.

Naruto entornó los ojos en dirección a Neji, le observó y abrió mucho la boca.

—¡Jamás pensé eso de ti! —Se sintió ofendido y se apresuró a acercarse a él para demostrarle que no mentía.

—¡Alto, aléjate! —Estiró la mano y la colocó en el pecho del rubio para empujarlo.

—Fue por lo de Sasuke, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal...

—¡Cállate! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se apretó la cabeza—. Guarda silencio por un momento y escucha.

El rubio tragó saliva, estaba confundido, pero a la vez sabía que él mismo lo había arruinado.

—No tienes que detenerte por mí, si quieres ir tras Sasuke simplemente ve, no tienes que esperar por mí. ¿Por qué son tan egoístas y no solo admiten la verdad? ¡¿Qué no pueden ver que yo siempre he sido el que estorba, pero se empeñan en retenerme?! Me hacen creer que les importo, pero es una cruel mentira, yo en verdad los amo, te amo Naruto... así que ve tras él y olvídate de mí, que lo que siento... ya no lo sentiré. —Sacó cada uno de sus demonios y los expuso tal cual. Se sentía agotado, se sentía avergonzado y quería salir de aquella habitación que solo traía recuerdos del pasado que una vez creyó lo eran todo para él.

Naruto en su mente nunca ha dejado de buscar a Sasuke y comprendió cómo debía sentirse Neji por ello.

—Tienes razón... siempre fuimos egoístas. —Agachó la cabeza.

Obligaron a Neji a esconderse para no manchar su reputación y mantener intacta su supuesta moral ante la sociedad. En público era tratado como un amigo más, incluso ante las personas más cercanas Neji solo era el compañero de cuarto del rubio. Fueron crueles, pero ya no lo serían más, por eso Sasuke se fue.

—Perdón, Neji. —Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cielo y se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

El castaño ya no estaba furioso ni estérico, ahora se sentía culpable por haber hablado de más. Eliminó la distancia que les separaba, colocó sus brazos a su alrededor y acarició su pelo, como si consolara a un niño pequeño, pero más que brindar aliento él mismo sentía que necesitaba estar así con él.

Los dos lloraron, lloraron porque Sasuke no estaba ahí, porque no lograron hacer las cosas bien cuando tuvieron la oportunidad y sobre todo porque sabían que aun intentándolo de nuevo no había esperanza de hacerlo bien, porque el bien se aplica para dos personas que se aman, no para tres.

—Yo debí marcharme —dijo apenas audible Naruto.

« _Todos pensamos igual, quizá esa sea nuestra prueba más grande de amor_ », pensó el castaño mientras juntaba sus labios con los del rubio.

•

•

•

—No lo tienes que hacer. —Le observó con miedo, pero el rubio parecía no amedrentarse.

—Quiero hacerlo, siempre quise. —Sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero no soltó su mano.

—Pensarán que te olvidaste de Sasuke. —Trató de persuadirlo.

—Pueden creer lo que les pegue la gana, no me importa.

Jaló de él y caminaron tomados de la mano por la universidad, pasaron enfrente de los compañeros de Neji, por los de Naruto, por los de Sasuke, por todo el mundo si es que cupiera en aquel campus.

—¿Te da pena? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No es eso, pero... se siente extraño.

Ser tomado de la mano por la persona que amas, como si fuera el acto más normal en el mundo le provocaba un mar de emociones. Neji nunca experimentó algo así. Se alegró, pero tan solo un poco, porque aún le dolían las circunstancias que permitían esa felicidad.

—Te acostumbrarás. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo a su edificio, giró de pronto, juntó sus manos para crear una especie de megáfono y gritó—: ¡Nos vemos luego, Neji!

Algo estalló en su interior y si no hubiera tantas personas observándole se habría echado a llorar.

•

•

•

« _Tan poco le duró el amor, Naruto no esperó ni un poco para encontrar un reemplazo_ », « _Nunca amó a Sasuke, nunca le mereció_ », « _Eran amantes y por eso Sasuke se marchó porque lo descubrió_ ». Las personas que les conocían e incluso las que no, parecían encontrar divertido crear rumores y opinar respecto a la nueva relación entre Naruto y Neji. Incluso sus amigos cercanos se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada.

Sería una mentira decir que no les dolían las críticas, pero juntos se dieron ánimos y ambos sabían que la verdad era completamente diferente, con eso bastaba.

Pero existía una persona que no lograba asimilarlo. No podía entenderlo, Sasuke se había marchado y Naruto caminaba feliz de la mano con otro chico, ¿tan rápido se olvidó de él?, ¿por qué no salía a buscarlo? Ella iría al fin del mundo si fuera posible para traerlo de vuelta, pero sabía que él nunca regresaría con ella porque no la quería. No soportaba ver su rostro; ella estaba desecha, estaba destrozada, nada tenía sentido, pero Naruto parecía estar bien.

Cada día era tan frío y no soportaba más continuar así.

Ella conocía un chico que tenía un arma, no sabía porque la tenía, el chico parecía una buena persona, pero eso no importaba, quizá en otro tiempo le habría dado vueltas al asunto, pero ahora no tenía sentido, no le interesaba, solo quería acabar con su vida y llevarse consigo a Naruto.

Sí, eso haría.

•

•

•

—¿Es la primera vez que te saltas una clase? —dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

—Por salir a una cita, sí. —Sonrió.

—Cuando comencé a salir con Sasuke cada semana faltábamos un día, nuestros padres lo descubrieron y nos metimos en problemas —cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una bella expresión—, pero no le importó y estuvieron a punto de suspendernos por continuar escapando.

—Debió ser divertido. —Abrazó sus rodillas.

Se giró y miró a Neji. Estaban en un parque, en el más pequeño de la ciudad, pero era el más hermoso, tenía un gran árbol y le gustaba recostarse bajo su sombra. Lo descubrió Sasuke y le llevó antes de conocer a Neji, se volvió su lugar preferido, pero hasta la fecha nunca encontró la oportunidad de llevar al castaño.

—Sasuke era muy serio con los estudios, era muy serio con todo por eso me sorprendió que se fijara en mí... y también te defendió de Itachi, defendió lo que sentía por ti a pesar de que era una persona centrada.

No dijo nada, en esos momentos era cuando la ausencia de Sasuke se volvía más palpable.

Se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sabes qué era lo que más nos gustaba hacer? —Sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Discutir? —Se burló.

—Eso lo hacíamos inconscientemente, era algo que venía en nuestra naturaleza... pero me refiero a otra cosa. —Se sonrojó y sus ojos bailaron sin encontrar un punto fijo que mirar.

—No se me ocurre nada —habló mientras se acercaba más al rubio, sus hombros chocaron y recargó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Nos tomábamos de la mano... —Su respiración se agitó y buscó su mano hasta encontrarla y entrelazar sus dedos—, pero eso ahora no es suficiente.

Neji subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto observándole, estiró su cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios, abrió ligeramente la boca para atrapar su labio inferior, Naruto con su mano libre tomó su nuca para acercarlo más y...

—Naruto. —Escuchó que le llamaban.

Se separó de Neji y giró el cuerpo en dirección a la persona que era dueña de aquella voz que reconoció al instante.

—Hola, Sakura... —No esperaba encontrarla ahí y no esperaba ser interrumpido así—. ¿Estás bien? —Se levantó de golpe al observar su rostro demacrado.

—¿Por qué? —Le miró—. ¿Por qué se fue?

Sus ojos estaban rodeados de ojeras e hinchados probablemente de haber llorado.

—Yo... No lo sé —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus grandes ojos verdes le observaron incrédulos, le reprochaban mil cosas y eso lo sabía sin necesidad de que ella hablara.

—Vamos a buscarlo. —Estiró su mano, pero la otra la dejó escondida tras su espalda.

—No puedo, lo siento. —Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por ese chico? —Señaló a Neji—. Él no es ni la mitad de bueno que Sasuke y lo sabes.

—Sakura. —Mencionó su nombre con fuerza para advertirle que callara.

—Nunca fuiste lo suficiente para él, tal vez es mejor que te quedes con Neji, pero... —Le miró con determinación—. Es tú culpa que Sasuke se marchara y no puedo perdonarte.

Sacó el arma y apuntó en dirección al rubio, su mano temblaba y todo fue tan rápido que un disparo y un grito ahogado se escucharon ensordecedores por todo el parque.

—Esta vez no fallaré. —Apuntó directo al corazón con el rostro turbado.

Naruto estaba en el suelo y de su brazo la sangre salía a borbotones. Estaba asustado y consternado. No era capaz de mover ni un músculo.

Lo que sucedió después fue todo cómo en cámara lenta, los ojos verdes de la chica estaban ensombrecidos, desprendían odio, locura y un amor retorcido, el rubio observó cómo sonreía, sus labios se alzaron, pero esa no parecía una sonrisa, parecía el gesto que muy probablemente oculta un verdugo, de repente el rostro de la chica desapareció de su campo visual y en su lugar sólo vislumbró la espalda de Neji.

Disparó, Sakura disparó, pero la bala nunca llegó a Naruto. En su lugar solo vio caer de rodillas al castaño y la expresión de Sakura era de horror.

Ella no quería matar a Neji, pero el chico saltó cuando ella estaba a punto de disparar, fue imposible hacer algo para evitarlo, soltó el arma y cayó al suelo junto con ella. Se agarró la cara y comenzó a gritar.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta Neji que se desplomó en sus brazos.

Todo era tan borroso, nada tenía sentido, Naruto tomaba su mano con fuerza y sentía sus lágrimas caer en su rostro, pero él solo percibía con exactitud que el mundo se desvanecía junto a él, trató de hablar, pero de sus labios no salió nada. Escuchó: « _Espera, espera, pronto estará aquí la ambulancia, quédate aquí conmigo_ », el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba, parecía que se convulsionaba.

Estaba ahí porque protegió al rubio, no se arrepentía, pero al cerrar los ojos solo deseó que la chica no volviera a disparar porque él ya no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

•

•

•

Despertó, aturdido y desorientado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero su memoria parecía estar cubierta por una densa niebla.

—Neji, puedes escucharme.

Sí, sí podía, pero contestar era lo que no lograba hacer.

—Neji, soy yo. —Se acercó, colocó las manos a sus costados para inclinarse y mirar a los ojos al chico que estaba en la camilla del hospital.

La persona frente a él tenía el pelo de un color amarillo intenso, pero lo que más sorprendía de él eran sus preciosos ojos azules, irreales justo como los recordaba. Ojos que heredó a su hijo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, por eso tenemos que hablar ahora. Sé que tú condición todavía es precaria, pero también sé que estarás bien, de eso me encargo yo.

Neji intentó responder, pero sólo emitió un sonido agudo desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Está bien, no intentes forzarte... solo escucha. —Le observó con lástima, su estado debía ser penoso.

Después de perder la consciencia Neji fue llevado al hospital, tres semanas pasaron y era un milagro que estuviera vivo. De no haber intervenido Minato probablemente estaría muerto, hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Su principal medio fue el dinero y los importantes contactos que tenía en el mundo, consiguió los mejores médicos, pero también gran parte se debía a la perseverancia de Neji de aferrarse a la vida, por eso evitó la muerte.

Acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

« _Naruto_ », pensó y fue arrollado por las emociones al instante, su expresión debió ser de dolor porque Minato habló:

—Él está bien, su herida no fue tan grave como la tuya, pero en estos momentos está preocupado por ti... —No apartó su mano y en cambió tomó su barbilla para que el castaño observara sus ojos—, me gustaría que continuara así ¿lo comprendes?

No recordaba todo con exactitud, en ese momento solo quería ver a Naruto, nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande que incluso le presionaba el pecho haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar.

—Naruto estará mejor sin ti, si Neji Hyuga está muerto él puede ser libre... ¿sabes lo mucho que duele estar atado? Sé que lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

 _Libre_ , la palabra más abstracta que conocía.

—Cómo padre, soy el peor de todos, pero si por una vez consigo hacer algo bueno por Naruto, entonces valdrá la pena todo. —Sus ojos se convirtieron en el fondo del mar.

Neji no podía evitar sentir que se ahogaba en ese profundo océano, parecía que nunca tocaría el fondo.

—Si mueres, entonces Naruto puede buscar a Sasuke y él regresará al saber que ya no estás en este mundo.

Parecía que Minato se sumergía junto con él, por eso dejó de sentir miedo y lentamente se hundió.

—Es lo mejor, Naruto siempre estuvo destinado para Sasuke y viceversa, estar con ellos para ti debió ser doloroso, no necesitas hacer más ni protegerlos más, hiciste más de lo que debías.

Soltó su barbilla y el chico dejó caer su cabeza a un lado. Estaba más delgado, pero a pesar de aquel aspecto sus ojos brillaban de vida, parecía que sus ojos perla no encajaban.

—Te estoy pidiendo un último sacrificio, no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo, pero... —Vaciló un segundo—. No volverás a vernos jamás. Me encargaré de conseguir una nueva identidad, Neji Hyuga estará muerto, pero tú puedes vivir con otro nombre, tendrás una vida nueva, puedes empezar de cero, hacer lo que tú quieras sin preocuparte por el dinero...

En ese momento todo se volvió negro para ambos, ningún rayo de luz se filtraba más y era demasiado tarde para querer salir a la superficie.

—También... No podrás ver más a tus amigos, ni a tu familia, estarás muerto para todos y en tú nueva vida serás un completo extraño.

Era frío, su propio cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de calor, pero Minato permanecía a su lado.

—Lo siento, no debería pedirte algo así, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hijo. ¿Lo harías?

« _¿Lo harías?_ », resonó en su cabeza. Él era una persona que nació en un hogar destinado a desintegrarse, siempre fue frágil y en el momento que un ligero viento sopló todo se evaporó en el aire, como si nunca hubiera existido. Su existencia era igual de inestable, cuando vivió con su tío no logró adaptarse a las reglas que regían rigurosas ese mundo, escapó y vagó descalzo sin un motivo en concreto, solo quería vivir, más que vivir, encontrar una forma de vida donde las cadenas que ataban sus pies valieran la pena y lo encontró, pero antes Minato le dio forma a su existencia, una forma hermosa, por eso logró encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Pero si su existencia solo traía dolor, desgracias y miseria a las personas que tanto amaba...

—Lo haré —contestó.

Sabía que jamás lograría escapar de aquel océano, que jamás sus pies tocarían el fondo, pero lo aceptó, no solo por ellos ni por Minato, también por él, por dentro su ser ansiaba la libertad y en aquella oscuridad inmensa podría extender sus brazos cuánto quisiera. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.


	16. Hirientes rosas

Hirientes rosas

* * *

Pasó las bolsas del supermercado a la mano derecha, dejando libre la izquierda para sacar las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Sintió como se le resbalaban las cosas y con cuidado de no tirar nada se apresuró a abrir la puerta. _De las llaves colgaba una pequeña figurilla de metal, era un ave con las alas extendidas que resonó al chocar con la madera._ Al entrar le recibió un dulce aroma, dejó las compras en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Asomó la cabeza y le encontró concentrado preparando chocolate.

—Estoy seguro de haber escuchado que llegarías el lunes. —Pretendía sonar con un poco de recriminación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de vuelta antes de tiempo.

—Terminé antes de lo planeado. —El azabache ignoró lo que hacía con tanto ahínco y se acercó hasta Naruto para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo.

El rubio se dejó hacer, le susurró un: « _Bienvenido a casa_ » mientras buscaba su mejilla con los ojos cerrados para darle un beso.

—¿Huele diferente a lo usual? —Se despegó un poco para mirarlo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó interesado.

—No estoy muy seguro, me regalaron unas hojas para mezclarlas con el chocolate.

—¿En serio? ¿Algún admirador o admiradora? —Frunció el ceño y formó una fina línea con sus labios.

—No —contestó y comenzó a reír—. ¡ _Dobe_!

—Bueno, no importa... ¿Cómo te fue?

Soltó el aire lentamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Fue estresante, el editor en jefe me obligó a sacar tres artículos diferentes para la próxima revista a publicar. —Se alejó del rubio para revisar el estado del líquido y apagó la parrilla eléctrica—. Apenas y lo logré a tiempo.

—Debiste llegar a dormir. —Le observó con atención.

Al principio le pasó desapercibido su estado, pero al verlo de cerca notó cómo arrastraba los pies y sus hombros parecían tensos.

—Quería tomar algo antes de ir a la cama y supuse que no tardarías en llegar. —Le miró de reojo.

Lanzó un suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba estar lejos de él, aunque solo fue una semana no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

—¿Y qué tal el trabajo? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se aflojó la corbata recordando que ya podía relajarse.

—La campaña parece ir bastante bien, pero no puedo asegurar nada todavía.

Sasuke sirvió el chocolate humeante en unas finas tazas de porcelana. Le ofreció una a Naruto y ahí de pie continuaron hablando.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se graduaron de la universidad. Aquella fue la época que trazó un punto y aparte en sus vidas. Fue justo al ingresar cuando conocieron a un chico con unos hermosos ojos perla. Sería ideal haber olvidado su sonrisa, su voz, la sensación al tocar su piel, su nombre, sus manías y las locuras que vivieron juntos; pero aún hoy tenían presente cada instante, tan nítido que parecía que si estiraban los dedos al cielo podrían tocarlo.

Después de la muerte de aquel chico, Naruto buscó a Sasuke con la ayuda de su padre. Le encontró y le trajo de regreso. Ahora estaban juntos y cuando miraban atrás parecía que ambos habían atravesado un desierto donde a pesar de la extrema temperatura, del paisaje inhóspito y la escasez de agua, por las noches al dormir, un chico les reconfortaba en sueños, les permitió entrar a su corazón y les tranquilizó con su sola presencia. Después de largas noches rodeados de tinieblas, él les iluminaba un poco, hasta un día sacarlos de aquel lugar con la fuerza de sus brazos para que por fin continuaran su viaje.

Ambos tenían veinticinco años, habían reemplazado los anillos de zorro y águila por unos de compromiso. Ahora estaban casados. Juntos atravesaron muchas cosas, desde antes de la universidad, mucho antes de llegar a la ciudad, justo en aquel pueblo donde se criaron, ahí comenzó su historia y Neji solo fue un año y seis meses de esa historia. Si fuera un libro se podría resumir en un capítulo, un capítulo que llegó a su fin. Con eso en claro, la huella que dejó debía ser irrelevante, pero eso era imposible. Neji representó sus más grandes temores, pero también les enseñó una dicha fuera de este mundo. No había más que hacer, solo atesorar lo bueno y aceptar lo malo, no había más por decir, porque él estaba muerto.

Evitaban mencionarlo, eludían hablar de aquellos oscuros dieciocho meses, no porque pretendieran superarlo, ni minimizarlo, lo que ellos rehuían era el profundo dolor que conllevaba decir « _Neji_ », una sola palabra que acarreaba tantas emociones complicadas de sobrellevar. Naruto le debía la vida y Sasuke le agradecía por salvar al rubio. Creyó que al marcharse les hacía un bien, pero lo único que logró fue desatar una desgracia, una tragedia que Neji impidió al entregar su último aliento a cambio. Se sentía culpable, ambos se sentían así. Si tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo una vez más le rogarían que les perdonara, pero eso era absurdo.

—Tomaré un baño.

—Yo me iré a la cama, no tardes o me quedaré dormido. —Sasuke le dio la espalda y se fue directo a su habitación.

El agua le ayudó a enfriar su cabeza, llevándose consigo la fatiga y el cansancio. Al salir se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a Sasuke. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más bien lento. Estiró la mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su cuello, su piel estaba fría, pero no tan fría como aquella que sostuvo por lo que le pareció una eternidad. No podía olvidar la sensación que quedó tatuada en sus poros. « _Quédate conmigo_ », le pidió, pero él joven solo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

Subió su mano y acarició sus labios, sintió su respiración tibia entre sus dedos. Se metió en la cama sigilosamente para no despertarlo, con su frente tocó la de Sasuke y cerró los ojos. Sus pies desnudos se deslizaron por las piernas del azabache. Era una noche fría y Naruto los cubrió a ambos con una manta gruesa.

•

•

•

Traía dos girasoles que colocó en un florero junto a la ventana. Miró a su padre por unos largos segundos y se decidió a sentar en la pequeña silla a un lado de su cama.

—Gracias por venir —dijo amablemente, pero sus ojos eran grises.

No contestó nada, sólo estiró su mano y tomó con fuerza la de Minato.

—Mañana tendré quimioterapia, no creo soportar más. —Su voz carecía de entonación.

—No digas eso, padre —le llamó para sacarlo de aquel sombrío estado—, eres un hombre fuerte... y yo sé... —Perdió poco a poco el habla.

No quería llorar, estaba ahí para transmitir fuerza, no para empeorar la situación que ya era inclemente.

—Está bien. —Le miró con ternura—. Solo pido una última cosa antes de irme.

Un nudo en su garganta le impedía responder.

—Perdóname. —Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, fluían empapando su rostro.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi madre me contó lo que pasó y yo entiendo...

—Neji no está muerto —le interrumpió.

Se congeló, cada parte de él era incapaz de reaccionar.

—Ahora que estoy a punto de morir puedo ver el grave error que cometí, no tenía derecho de hacerlo... Intenté remediarlo, lo busqué, pero se ha esfumado... Perdóname hijo. —Bajó la mirada y observó las palmas de sus manos con impotencia.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar nada.

—Le pedí que se marchara, que te dejara atrás a ti y a Sasuke... Le dije que ustedes estaban mejor sin él, le di una identidad falsa y cuando regresé a buscarlo ya no estaba, cambió de nombre, desapareció de mi vista y los últimos dos años no he encontrado ni una sola pista, se perdió para siempre y es mi culpa.

Minato apretó los puños, su respiración se volvió irregular y su cuerpo entero tembló.

De los ojos celestes de Naruto brotaron gruesas gotas. Su cabeza se volvió inestable, nada tenía sentido. Su padre mentía, llegó a esa conclusión antes de enloquecer.

Se levantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de aquel hombre que se había convertido en su preciado padre. No quería verlo delirar de aquella forma tan lamentable.

—No te preocupes —le susurró.

El mayor elevó su rostro y miró los incrédulos ojos de su hijo. Se giró, tomó una carpeta que estaba arriba de la mesa y del otro lado de su cama. Se la entregó a Naruto. Él la recibió y le dio un beso en la frente a Minato. « _No te preocupes_ », repitió esta vez con fuerza.

Al llegar a casa tomó un vaso de agua, se sentó en el sillón y cuando estaba a punto de abrir los documentos que le dio su padre, cambió de idea, se fue a la cocina y abriendo el bote de basura tiró aquel sobre blanco. Regresó a la sala, pero ya no tenía ganas de sentarse a mirar televisión, se fue a la habitación, se recostó en la cama y mirando el techo pensó en Neji.

« _Tenía 18 años cuando me enamoré de él, sus labios eran finos y pálidos, sus cejas solo se fruncían cuando no entendía algo. En ocasiones el pelo se le escapada por el rostro y él lo colocaba detrás de su oreja como un acto reflejo, nunca se dio cuenta que lo hacía. No le gustaba expresar lo que sentía, guardaba las quejas en su interior, también odiaba pedir favores, él prefería hacer todo por su cuenta, temía ser rechazado, pero en una ocasión me pidió que le abrazara antes de quedar dormido. Parecía fuerte, pero no lograba mantener la mirada con nadie. Solo una vez lo escuché llorar, me colé por su balcón y escuché que sollozaba. Hacerle el amor era increíble, nunca mantuvo un límite y nos dejábamos arrastrar con él. No puedo olvidar su rostro antes de morir, de ser posible habría preferido morir yo. No está vivo, él murió en mis brazos, el cuerpo que se llevó la ambulancia ya estaba vacío. No había nada, yo lo vi. Mi padre está agonizando, ¿por qué dice algo así? Si Neji estuviera vivo estaría aquí con nosotros, porque él nos amaba_ ».

El sueño le invadió y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia.

•

—Estoy en casa —habló en voz alta al entrar. Se quitó los zapatos y buscó a Naruto.

Le encontró durmiendo y él fue a la cocina para prepararse algo, tenía el estómago vacío desde la mañana. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una pequeña cacerola. Encontró un paquete de galletas en la barra y se comió todas mientras calentaba un poco de la sopa del día anterior. Fue a tirar la envoltura, pero encontró una carpeta blanca con algunos documentos a punto de escapar, los sacó.

Leyó todo hasta el final, empezando por el acta de defunción de Neji Hyuga y un acta de nacimiento de alguien llamado Haruki Kawana. Había varias identificaciones de Kawana, pero Neji aparecía en las fotografías. Entre esos papeles encontró un pasaporte, varios recibos de transferencias bancarias a un país de Europa para Kawana. Pero la última transferencia había sido hace más de cuatro años atrás. Encontró reportes del paradero de Haruki Kawana, pero se especificaba que ningún movimiento se había efectuado con ese nombre y la investigación no avanzaba, dos años rastreando a Neji, pero él se había deshecho tiempo atrás de todo lazo que le unía a Minato, del hombre que le había proporcionado todo para una nueva vida; o eso era lo que daban a entender aquellos papeles.

Tomó su cartera, las llaves del departamento y salió.

•

Estaba en un parque solitario, pasaban de las nueve y los niños que solían jugar ahí estaban en casa a punto de ir a dormir. Sasuke se sentó en lo alto de un tobogán y miró la luna.

Neji estaba vivo, en alguna parte de este mundo el castaño podría estar observando la misma luna, quizá donde estaba era de día, pero algo de la luna tenía que ver. Su corazón latió con alegría.

Naruto y él ahora tenían su vida, ambos trabajaban con dedicación para alcanzar sus metas personales y a la vez alcanzar los sueños que compartían. Neji ya no encajaba por ninguna parte, pero hablaría con Naruto y juntos decidirían que hacer. Podrían aceptarlo, pero continuar como hasta hoy, o podían salir en su búsqueda. Las mismas cosas que los ataban eran las mismas que les daban un empujón para salir, pero él haría lo que Naruto deseara.

•

•

•

Arrancó con sus manos desnudas las hierbas que crecían y que ahogaban las flores, se colocó de nuevo los guantes y continuó podando el jardín.

El sol aún no salía, era la hora perfecta para él y para su trabajo. El basto pasto adornado con diferentes plantas a su alrededor absorbía mejor el agua sin el sol imponente en lo más alto. Y a Neji no le gustaría hacer todo bajo los abrasadores rayos. Por suerte el área donde trabajaba tenía iluminación artificial. Era un parque situado en un fraccionamiento lujoso, él era el jardinero. No se quejaba de su empleo, no tenía que dialogar con nadie y solo los sábados se dirigía con su jefe que evaluaba su desempeño y le proporcionaba el material necesario para la siguiente semana. Era sencillo, su mente se concentraba solo en mantener vivas y hermosas a todas aquellas flores y rosas que desprendían dulces aromas en agradecimiento, les tenía un cariño especial, no les hablaba, pero a veces cantaba un poco para ellas, eso parecía animarlas.

Con la podadora, pala y unas tijeras para cortar las ramas pasaba la mayor parte de sus mañanas, cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve se colocaba una gorra para proteger su rostro, las personas pasaban a su lado y nadie reparaba en él. A medio día se marchaba a su insulso departamento, se daba un buen baño y se llevaba algo al estómago, cualquier cosa era buena, no le importaba el sabor.

Como se levantaba a las cuatro de la madrugada, dormía después del desayuno. A las cinco de la tarde salía con los zapatos relucientes, una camisa blanca pulcramente planchada y un pantalón negro de vestir para ir a su siguiente trabajo de mesero. No se quejaba de la paga, ni del horario, ni del departamento, tampoco de las rosas con sus hirientes espinas, mucho menos de los clientes exigentes. Todo estaba bien para él.

Ahora ya no era Neji Hyuga, tenía otro nombre, un nombre que él eligió. Era un buen vecino, sus compañeros meseros lo estimaban, pero no permitía un acercamiento más profundo, ni a ellos, ni a nadie.

Su vida era solitaria, pero a él le gustaba el silencio, le gustaba llegar y tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y escuchar _nada_. Eso era lo mejor, lo que él siempre deseó, pensaba que las personas se afanaban por terminar carreras, buscar empleos en oficinas y empresas de prestigio, en encontrar una pareja competente y de buena apariencia, pero él creía que era mucho mejor llevar la vida sin nada que le pusiera una etiqueta en la frente. Sí, era jardinero y mesero, pero no lo sería toda la vida.

No tenía una casa, ni una profesión que muchos considerarían digna, había muchas cosas que no tenía, pero pensaba que así en cualquier momento tomaría sus pocas pertenencias y se largaría a otro lugar del mundo. Había pasado seis años con ese estilo de vida, había visitado tantos rincones del mundo, había pisado diferentes suelos, los atardeceres en cada lugar eran únicos, el aire, las personas, los animales, incluso los pensamientos, él estaba satisfecho. Solo a veces, algunas noches despertaba con pequeñas perlas de sudor en la frente, se levantaba y se enjuagaba la cara y al mirarse en el espejo su rostro se deformaba. Lloraba, perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. No entendía la razón, había puesto un candado a aquella época y había arrojado la llave bien lejos, tan lejos que aunque quisiera jamás la encontraría; por eso no entendía porque tanto dolor y tanta frustración le embargaba en esas ocasiones. Pero pasados unos minutos se calmaba y el silencio de nuevo se instalaba a su lado, como su fiel compañero.

Estaba por cumplir veintinueve años, pero aquel día en que nació no tenía importancia, porque la identificación que portaba decía que había nacido otro día.

•

Despertó con la boca seca, fue hasta el pequeño refrigerador que tenía junto a un sillón y buscó una cerveza fría. No era amante del alcohol, pero en ocasiones se decía a sí mismo que debía apreciar su sabor por muy amargo que fuera. Se sentó en el suelo, hacía demasiado calor que con tan solo hacer contacto con algo sentía su piel arder, estaba bañado en sudor y en una hora tenía que estar listo para ir al restaurante de comida italiana en el que ahora trabajaba. Se metió sin muchas ganas a la regadera, no le apetecía tener que ponerse aquella camisa de manga larga con semejante infierno sofocante, pero no le quedó de otra.

Llegó justo a tiempo y se concentró en lo suyo. Parecía un bailarín con todo el ajetreo a su alrededor, cuidaba la bandeja para no derramar nada y estiraba sus labios en una cordial y esmerada sonrisa para los clientes. Andaba de aquí para allá, trayendo y llevando platos. Al final acabó empapado, pero solo le quedaba limpiar las mesas ahora vacías y barrer el polvo de la entrada.

Salió por la puerta trasera, le invitaron a ir por un trago y él como siempre se negó. Se apresuró a ir a su departamento mientras pensaba en que ya era hora de tomar sus maletas, ponerse sus botas de cuero gastadas y buscar otra ciudad, aquella comenzaba a aburrirle.

Por un momento recordó a Minato, él también era un viajero, era irónico que sus destinos terminaran tomando el mismo rumbo, quizá él también tenía un hijo del que no tenía conocimiento, pero después descartó la idea, eso era incoherente.

Las calles eran silenciosas, pasaban de la una de la madrugada y él quería tumbarse en el suelo frente a la puerta abierta; era un lugar tranquilo y había una reja que le ayudaría a dormir con tranquilidad a pesar de exponerse de esa forma.

Al entrar encendió la luz y fue por otra cerveza, pero antes de darle un trago alguien tocó su puerta. «¿ _Quién será a estas horas?_ », pensó extrañado. « _La renta la pagué por adelantado_ », se recordó a sí mismo y fue a ver de quién se trataba.

Aún traía puesto el uniforme transpirado del restaurante italiano y al abrir, una refrescante corriente de aire le estremeció por completo.

—Hola, Neji —dijo Naruto detrás de la espalda de Sasuke.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** La primera y segunda parte se sitúa 5 años y seis meses después de la supuesta muerte de Neji.

La tercera parte se sitúa 3 años más adelante (8 años y seis meses después de la supuesta muerte de Neji).

Me gustaría aclarar que la persona que delató con Itachi la relación de Sasuke, Neji y Naruto, fue Sai. Nunca encontré la oportunidad de mencionarlo.

Minato murió y fue uno de los motivos para buscar a Neji.

Gracias por leer, tengo un especial cariño y odio a esta historia, pero yo espero les guste.

Me encantaría leer su opinión respecto al fanfic; acepto cualquier crítica respecto a la redacción, ortografía y esas cosas tristes.


End file.
